A barrier between love and hate
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Kurt a quitté Lima pendant un an suite au agression de Karofsky. En retournant dans le lycée, beaucoup de chose avait changé. La terreur du lycée n'était plus l'équipe de football mais un garçon arrivé l'année dernière répondant au nom de Blaine Anderson. KLAINE monde UA. Badboy Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple donc j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Il s'agit d'un univers UA. Blaine est populaire dans le lycée. Ils sont en deuxième année et ils leur reste un an dans le lycée de McKingley.**

**Le couple principal est Kurt x Blaine.**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Chapitre 1**_

Me voilà dans le train, les choses avaient changé en un an. J'étais parti dans un lycée à New York mais dans cet établissement, où l'homosexualité pouvait être accepté, je ne me sentais pas à place. J'aimais mes amis de Lima en Ohio, mon frère Finn et son égocentrique de petite amie Rachel Berry, ma meilleure amie à la voix de Béyonce Mercedes Jones. Le trio de Cheerleader composé de la merveilleuse Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce. Puis arrivait mes autres amis du Glee Club Tina et Mike, mes deux amis asiatiques, Artie, Sam, Puck, même si tous les deux nous avons eu des différents.

Cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas vu le 3/4 de la chorale du lycée McKingley. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose avant mon départ forcé de Lima. J'avais affiché publiquement mon homosexualité au lycée et mon coming out n'avait pas ravi les foules. Jour après jour, on me lançait des Slushies de n'importe quel parfum allant de raisin à fraise passant par coke, sans doute les pires. On me jetait dans la poubelle à mon arrivé, me poussait contre des casiers. Je rentrai chez moi couvert de bleu et terrifié de retourner au lycée. Mes notes étaient en chute libre j'étais passé de A à D-. Mes cours étaient illisibles à cause des Slushies, sentant la mayonnaise ou encore finissait froissé ou déchiré. Face à ces harcèlements quotidien, mon père m'avait envoyé chez ma tante à New York, la ville de mes rêves. Là-bas, personne ne jugeait ton étiquette. Mes notes étaient redevenus à A.

J'aimais New York, je pouvais aller au théâtre quand je voulais mais il me manquait mes amis. Je ne pouvais pas être loin d'eux, le Glee Club de McKingley était ma seconde famille. Ils ne me jugeaient pas, je pouvais être qui je voulais. J'avais demandé à mon père de m'inscrire à McKingley. Malgré les réticences de mon paternel, j'avais réussi à obtenir gain de cause grâce à Finn, Rachel et ma tante.

Désormais, j'avais repris du poil de la bête et j'étais prêt à survivre une année à McKingley et j'irai à New York avec Rachel et mon frère.

Je sortis du train quand il annonça mon arrêt. Je récupérai ma valise et mon sac en bandoulière. Ma tante m'avait informé qu'elle m'enverrait le reste de mes affaires plus tard. Je n'avais qu'une petite valise pour une immense garde robe, des tenues de grands créateurs.

En sortant du train, je fus surpris de voir tous mes amis du Glee Club qui m'accueillaient. Je sentis mes larmes me monter mais je devais être fort. La première à venir me prendre dans ses bras était Mercedes. Elle était ma première amie à McKingley et j'étais son premier béguin avant de lui dire la vérité sur ma sexualité. Le reste arriva, j'avais l'impression de retrouver toute ma famille.

- Tu ne nous as pas ramené de dauphin? demanda Brittany surprise.

- Non désolé, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Kurt, il faut que tu me parles absolument de New York, dit Rachel impatiente.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te raconterai pendant une soirée fille où on se tressera les cheveux. Enfin, tu me feras des couettes, souris-je.

- Le Glee Club est différent sans toi porcelaine, répliqua Santana. Je n'avais pas mon gay préféré.

- Et moi, mon frère, ajouta Finn.

- Combien de temps tu restes? demanda Sam.

- Je vais suivre les cours à McKingley avec vous.

A mes mots, tout le Glee Club resta muet et choqué.

- Tu es sérieux? dit Quinn.

- Oui, vous me manquez tous.

- Tu étais au courant Finn? demanda Mercedes.

- Oui, j'étais au courant et Rachel aussi. On voulait que Kurt revienne, répliqua sèchement mon frère.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui se passait. Je ne pensais pas que mon retour allait causer autant de soucis.

- De toute façon, il ne nous lâchera pas d'une semelle. J'ai promis à Burt de veiller sur lui, continua Finn.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, Puck et Sam ont failli se faire renvoyer parce que tu n'étais pas là lors de la baston avec l'équipe de football, intervint Artis pour la première fois.

- Cette fois c'est différent.

- Justement c'est différent! s'exclama Quinn.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe? demandai-je de plus en plus perdu.

- Disons que pendant ton absence, au lycée, il y a une nouvelle terreur, expliqua Mercedes.

- Il est pire que moi et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas un ange, répliqua Puck.

- Tout le monde était au courant Puck que tu n'étais pas un ange, dit Santana. Et puis, je sais qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec Karofsky et Azimio, il est risqué que Porcelaine revienne à McKingley mais c'est son choix. Vous n'allez pas le mettre dans le prochain train pour le renvoyer illico à New York. Dois-je vous rappelez que nous avons failli ne pas concourir l'année dernière parce qu'on était onze? Une chance que nous avons eu le regard sexuel de Puck pour nous dégoter un douzième membre qui est parti après les Nationales que nous avons perdu. Donc, je dis que je suis contente que Kurt revienne.

- Je suis d'accord pour une fois avec Santana, dit Rachel. J'ai besoin de ma moitié garçon il nous reste cette année et l'année prochaine pour remporter les Nationales et puis ce n'est pas nous qui avons forcé Kurt à revenir à McKingley, c'était son choix.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être au centre de votre conversation mais j'ai ma valise et mon sac, intervins-je pour mettre fin au querelle.

Je n'aimais pas être la cause de leur dispute comme la dernière fois. Finn me sourit et il prit ma valise pour la conduire à sa voiture. Je le remerciai et le groupe se dispersa pour rejoindre chacun leurs voitures.

La suite des retrouvailles était chez mon père et Carole. Tous les membres de la chorale nous avait suivi pour fêter mon retour. La mère de Finn, en voyant la voiture, sortit de la maison les yeux aux yeux. Je la pris dans mes bras, heureux de revoir le doux visage de cette femme qui rend chaque jour mon père heureux.

- Comment s'est passé le voyage? me demanda-t-elle.

- Calme mais en arrivant en quai, j'ai eu droit à une tempête, souris-je.

- Comment cela se fait? s'étonna la mère de Finn.

- Disons que pour résumé, presque personne ne savait que je refaisais mes études à McKingley.

Elle sourit embrassant ma joue.

- N'empêche, je suis ravie de te revoir et non à travers une webcam. L'année semblait longue sans toi dans la maison. Ton père est à l'intérieur, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point il est stressé.

- Il doit faire attention à son cœur, soupirai-je.

Je rentrai à la maison et je vis une banderole et mon père au milieu du salon. En me voyant, il me sauta dessus heureux de me revoir. Je répondis à son étreinte. Des larmes commençaient déjà à déborder de mes yeux bleus. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux impeccables. Un sourire naissait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire tellement la présence de mon père m'avait manqué. Je respirai l'odeur huilé de Burt. Une odeur qui le caractérisait bien depuis des années, qui me disait 'Kurt, tu es de retour à la maison'.

A l'entrée, il y avait tous les membres du Glee Club, je savais qu'ils n'osaient pas bouger de peur de rompre le moment magique entre mon père et moi. Ce fut finalement Finn qui rentra le premier avec ma valise. Je ris nerveusement en voyant le visage de mon frère et le regard de ma seconde famille, visiblement outré du comportement brute du quaterback.

- Quoi? dit Finn surpris.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit avec ton cerveau aussi gros qu'un petit pois que si on était dehors c'était pour une bonne raison? demanda Santana. Tu es rentré avec la grâce d'un cachalot et tu as stoppé des retrouvailles émouvantes.

- Ce n'est rien Santana, ris-je. Rentrez, je ne vais pas vous laisser dehors.

- Enfin, il était temps, dit Puck. Cela devenait compliqué avec Artis.

Noah Puckerman fit entrer Artis en premier étant en fauteuil roulant. Le reste du groupe rentra et Finn avait déjà disparu avec ma valise. Mon père me proposa qu'il monte mon sac dans ma chambre. J'acceptai volontiers donnant mon dernier bagage à mon père. Je le vis prendre les escaliers et je souris, cela me changeait de mon ancienne maison où je dormais au sous-sol dansant Single Ladies avec Tina et Brittany. J'avais toujours plein de souvenir de mon ancienne maison, c'était là-bas que j'avais passé une grande partie de ma vie, entre autre quinze ans, et maintenant j'en avais seize.

Je souris en les voyant tous, je me sentais de nouveau à ma place au sein de cette famille particulière.

J'étais rentré à la maison.

Le lendemain fut difficile, surtout avec le bruit strident de l'appareil de torture appelé couramment réveil. La fête avait duré jusqu'à tard la veille. Puck avait apporté des boissons alcoolisées pour pimenter la soirée déjà géniale. J'avais mis mon réveil pour pouvoir courir un peu mais je compris que ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à ça. J'aimais bien courir un peu cela me permettait d'évader mon esprit même si la première chose que je faisais en rentrant était une bonne douche et des soins de la peau et du visage. Je prenais soin de mon corps autant intérieur qu'extérieur.

Je me rabattis finalement sur un tapis de course refusant de mettre mon training et de sortir avec ma gueule de bois. J'allumais l'appareil mettant de la musique sur mes oreilles. Je courais comme si j'étais à l'extérieur. J'avais un serre-tête éponge autour de mon front pour éviter que la transpiration tombe sur mes yeux et deux bracelets éponges sur les poignets.

Après une bonne heure de course, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour commencer mon rituel d'après course. Je me sentais mieux à présent et mes affaires étaient déjà dans la panière de linge sale.

Carole appela pour annoncer le petit déjeuner lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain. Rachel sortit avec Finn de la chambre du dernier et nous descendions ensemble où on vit le reste du Glee Club à moitié endormi devant leur café. Je m'installai à côté de Mercedes, heureux. Je n'avais plus la trace d'une gueule de bois pour mon plus grand bonheur comme quoi le sport le matin était toujours bénéfique ainsi qu'une bonne douche. D'un côté, je n'avais pas tant bu que ça seulement trois verres. Je n'étais pas en état de conduire mais je n'étais pas non plus saoul. J'avais une mine agréable contrairement à Finn qui était contraint à prendre un cachet comme Rachel. Puck était un habitué des gueules de bois, il n'avait pas pris d'aspirine comme Santana. Quinn avait sa tête entre ses bras maudissant l'inventeur des boissons alcoolisées.

Tina et Mike dormaient à moitié sur leurs chaises. Artis avait des cernes sous ses yeux malgré que ses lunettes tentaient de les cacher. Sam ronflait sur la table et Brittany était rayonnante parlant de licorne magique et de lord Tubbington qui nous jalousait d'avoir bu de l'alcool.

Je me demandais si l'alcool faisait encore effet ou si elle était toujours comme ça. Brittany était un mystère à elle toute seule.

L'après-midi commençait à être bien entamé et personne n'avait bougé du canapé ou des fauteuils. Tout le monde décuvait lentement les litres d'alcool ingurgités. On me posait des questions sur mon année à New York auquel je répondais simplement. Quinn avait rejoint de nouveau les cheerleaders ayant eu des soucis. Rachel et Finn filaient le grand amour. Mike et Tina également et le père de Mike soutenait son fils dans sa carrière de danseur. Sam avait était prostitué à mon plus grand étonnement, je devais avouer que des images de Sam se déshabillant me donnaient envie. Mercedes était sortie avec l'ex prostitué. Santana avouait être lesbienne et sortait avec Brittany, je ne m'attendais pas à cette nouvelle étant donné les histoires que j'avais entendu sur la première. Puck avait fini un temps en prison, sans surprise et Artis était sorti avec Brittany.

Je me demandais en ce moment pendant combien de temps je l'ai avais quitté. Tout le monde avait changé mais ils restaient les mêmes. J'avais hâte de retourner en cours avec eux, revoir monsieur Schuester le dirigeant du Glee Club.

La rentrée scolaire commença annonçant la fin des vacances. J'entrai dans le lycée aucun Slushie n'atterrit sur ma sublime tenue. Peut-être que la journée commençait bien sauf que je vis les membres de l'équipe de football au loin. Karofsky me vit avant de détourner le regard. J'haussai un sourcil avant de rejoindre mon nouveau casier qui était proche de celui de Mercedes et de Rachel. Les filles commençaient déjà à discuter des futurs chansons à chanter au Glee Club. Lorsqu'elles me virent, elles me sourirent et nous discutions tous les trois.

- Il se passe quoi avec Karofsky et les autres gorilles? demandai-je surpris de n'avoir encore eu aucun bleu.

- C'est parce qu'il y a un nouveau chef à McKingley, chuchota Mercedes comme si le sujet était tabou.

- Un nouveau chef? m'étonnai-je.

Soudain, des cris de filles hystériques remplirent le couloir de l'école. Des adolescentes couraient vers l'entrée du bâtiment, je vis certaines demoiselles se recoiffer ou regarder dans leur miroir portatif. Rachel et Mercedes soupirèrent en chœur devant l'imbécilité de ces filles. Elles me demandèrent par quelle matière je commençais. J'avais histoire avec monsieur Schuester, je fus d'ailleurs surpris me rappelant qu'il enseignait l'espagnol.

Nous partîmes dans notre salle ayant cours ensemble lorsque la sonnerie retentit. A ma vue, le gérant du Glee Club me sourit.

- Bon retour parmi nous Kurt, dit-il.

Je m'installai à côté de Rachel. Elle me sourit et Mercedes était devant nous à côté de Sam. Les cris de filles hystériques continuèrent jusqu'à notre salle. Un garçon entra dans la classe.

_C'est lui le nouveau chef du lycée, _m'écrit Rachel

Je le regardai brièvement, il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt pas mal à première vue. Je n'avais pas approfondi mon regard car monsieur Schuester avait déjà commencé son cours. Je devais à présent me concentrer sur mes études. Je prenais des notes et Rachel me demanda de l'aide de temps en temps pour le cours.

L'heure se passa rapidement et dès que la sonnerie retentit, je commençai à remballer mes affaires et je suivis Rachel et Mercedes dans les couloirs pour rejoindre nos casiers. Nous discutâmes comme avant, nos discussions m'avaient manqué affreusement. Je souris tellement j'étais heureux d'être entouré des deux filles les plus géniales. Finn nous rejoignit à nos casiers.

- Kurt, dit-il. Comment s'est passé ta première heure?

- Tranquille, j'étais avec Rachel, souris-je. Il y a un problème?

- Non aucun, c'est juste que tu me connais petit frère. Je n'étais pas présent quand cela à merder avec l'équipe de foot. Je voulais être présent cette fois.

- On a que quelques mois d'écart Finn, soupirai-je. Ne joue pas les grands frères juste parce que nos parents sont mariés.

- Je sais mais si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu de ne pas être avec toi...

- C'était il y a deux ans Finn, j'ai tourné la page et puis il semblerait que les gorilles me laissent tranquille. Pour une fois.

- A cause de Blaine, répondit mon frère prononçant le dernier mot doucement.

- Blaine? répétai-je mais il me bâillonna mes lèvres avant de me tirer vers les toilettes des hommes.

- Ecoute Kurt, des choses ont changé au lycée, tu as remarqué effectivement que l'équipe ne t'attaquait pas c'est juste parce qu'ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir. Celui qui la se nomme Blaine Anderson. Dire son prénom reviendrait à attirer ses groupies qui elles te feront la peau.

- Pourquoi?

- Blaine est un peu le nouveau roi du lycée. Il a battu Karofsky et Azimio. Depuis, ils sont un peu la honte du lycée et en quelque temps il est passé de nouveau au mec le plus convoité du lycée.

- Et je risque quoi?

- Disons que Blaine est un peu le nouveau tyran du lycée mais il ne fait pas de la violence gratuite comme Karofsky. Il est plus subtil entre autre reste avec nous et il ne t'arrivera rien. Ne fais rien d'idiot petit frère. Sinon, il fera de ta vie un enfer, pire que Karofsky et Azimio.

- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Je te connais Kurt, tu es quelqu'un qui attire même sans le vouloir les emmerdes.

- Je retiens.

Finn me sourit avant de frotter généreusement mes cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés. Je ris avec mon frère en sortant des toilettes et je vis Karofsky. Ce dernier me fusilla du regard avant d'entrer dans les toilettes. J'étais estomaqué de la réaction de David lui qui ne se serait pas gêné pour demander si Finn et moi n'avions pas fait des petites gâteries dans les toilettes pour hommes. Je vis un attroupement de filles avec un mec au milieu, sans doute le fameux Blaine Anderson. Il n'avait pas à dire, il était beau. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés mais il ne ressemblait pas non plus à un mouton. Ses yeux avaient quelques teintes dorées. Il était plutôt musclé et ses vêtements cillaient à ravir ses muscles. Il portait le gilet rouge du lycée annonçant qu'il était dans l'équipe de foot du lycée.

Mon frère me fit signe de le suivre étant donné que nous avions cours ensemble lorsqu'une voix grave et suave retentit appelant Finn. Ce dernier se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Anderson? demanda mon frère et je me retournai pour voir Blaine.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aidais les petits nouveaux, se moqua-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils devant le ton de Blaine. Il se croyait supérieur?

- Je m'occupe juste de mon frère, tu viens? me dit-il et je le suivis jusque dans la salle de cours.

Je fus surpris de voir que Puck était déjà présent. Quinn était également dans le cours de français et je m'installai à ses côtés. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver. Le cours se passa comme la première heure, rapidement. J'étais heureux d'être de retour à McKingley.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de cours pour rejoindre la salle du Glee Club. On aimait tous se rejoindre dans cette salle qui avait vu nos joies et nos tristesses. Je nous revoyais lors de notre première année à McKingley. Au début, nous n'étions que cinq, il y avait évidemment Rachel Berry, la 'diva' du Glee mais aussi Artie, Tina, Mercedes et moi. Notre premier numéro était un fiasco total même si c'était monsieur Schuester qui nous dirigeait. Puis, il y avait eu Finn qui sortait avec Quinn Fabray, Rachel avait déjà mis le grappin sur le beau quaterback dès la première répétition. Elle pensait également devoir être le couple numéro un du Glee Club, l'ancienne Rachel était une personne égocentrique voulant prendre tous les solos. Elle était infecte et je ne parlais même pas de sa tenue vestimentaire.

Les choses avaient évolué. Finn et moi étions devenus proches après le mariage de nos parents. Des membres s'étaient ajoutés au Glee Club. Mais une chose n'avait pas changé durant notre première année, c'était l'esprit étroit des footballeurs. J'étais leur cible favorite.

Maintenant, je pouvais traîner dans les couloirs tranquillement. Les gorilles n'allaient pas me lancer de Slushies à la figure surtout que le froid de cette boisson me donnait des plaques rouges si je ne l'enlevais pas immédiatement. Au moins, j'avais de la chance d'être un garçon, il était facile de retirer cette substance de mes cheveux alors que pour les filles, c'était plus compliqué.

Nous disposions nos chaises en cercle et nous fermions les portes pour plus d'intimité. L'ambiance était relaxante surtout quand nous chantions ensemble sans aucune voix dominante. Rachel ne volait la vedette à personne, c'était nos voix en chœur pour commencer cette nouvelle année pleine de promesse. Nous irons jusqu'au Nationale et nous remporterons le trophée pour le mettre derrière la vitre. Cette chanson était comme une promesse, et elle nous disait 'nous allons gagner cette année'.

Nous étions optimiste, nous connaissions les faibles et les forces de chacun. Finn était un bon chanteur mais un piètre danseur contrairement à Mike auquel c'était plutôt l'inverse. Brittany, malgré ses pensées folles, était une deuxième Britney Spierce et elle dansait à merveille. Santana avait une belle voix. Rachel également et elle avait un répertoire musical très développé. Quinn avait une petite voix douce mais très jolie. Sam était un danseur hors paire quand il s'agissait de remuer ses hanches de manière sensuel. Tina était un peu la timide du groupe, elle ne s'affirmait pas assez et laissait souvent Rachel prendre ses solos. Artis devait rester vers l'avant à cause de son fauteuil. Puck était un très bon guitariste et avait une belle voix mais il était plutôt impulsif. Mercedes était ma Béyonce numéro deux, mais elle se faisait souvent piétiner par Rachel. Quant à moi, j'avais une voix assez rare mais je ne pouvais chanter généralement que des chansons de filles et c'était ce qui m'a valu des problèmes lors du tournois des divas contre Rachel sur Deying gravity ma chanson favori. J'avais fait exprès de louper une note que je maîtrisais sur le bout des doigts pour éviter que mon père ait honte de moi.

La séance tous ensemble se termina trop rapidement à mon goût. Mais c'était la première d'une longue série de répétition pour les communales. Nous sortîmes de la salle de chant et j'attendis Mercedes qui s'empressa de prendre mon bras. Nous marchâmes dans les couloirs ainsi ne nous souciant pas des regards alentours. J'étais trop heureux de pouvoir me pavaner avec ma meilleure amie. Le midi arriva et je pris mon habituel plat de légumes avec un fruit à l'occurrence une pomme rouge.

- Fais gaffe, elle peut être empoisonnée, me dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et je vis Blaine avec un sourire arrogant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil, répondis-je prenant mon plateau.

- Désolé, j'ai cru avoir eu à faire à Blanche-neige, répliqua Blaine.

- Désolé Blaine mais lui c'est notre petit Porcelaine, intervint Santana se mettant à mes côtés.

- Tiens Satan, je me disais que l'enfer n'était pas encore venu frapper à ma porte, se moqua le joueur. A plus tard, Blanche-neige.

Blaine partit avec son air supérieur et je vis les filles me fixer avec des mitraillettes à la place des yeux.

- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est Mercedes Blanche-neige toi t'es Porcelaine, sourit la cheerleader mexicaine.

- Je m'en fiche totalement, c'est toujours mieux que 'la Vicomtesse' de Sylvester en début d'année, répliquai-je allant m'assoir à la table Glee Club.

Finn me regarda comme si j'avais commis un crime mais je n'avais rien fait ce n'était pas moi qui était venu en premier. Je soupirai mangeant ma salade composée pour finir par mordre dans ma pomme. Je vis Blaine me fixer au loin s'attendant surement à me voir tomber comme dans le conte de Blanche-neige mais dommage pour lui, ma pomme était délicieuse.

Notre table était ponctuée par des conversations et des rires. Même si on s'était beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, on avait toujours des anecdotes à raconter. Je souris avant de finalement débarrasser la table. Nous déposâmes nos plateaux et Mercedes prit mon bras avant de sortir du réfectoire.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas eu besoin de passer par la case toilette pour me changer. Je ne sentais rien de désagréable, mes cheveux étaient coiffés de manière impeccable et je n'avais eu aucun bleu. C'était un progrès et j'espère que cela ne s'arrêtera pas.

Finn frappa à la porte de ma chambre ouverte et il s'assit sur mon lit.

- Que te voulais Blaine au réfectoire? demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai alors que je rangeai mes vêtements selon ma classification. Je venais de recevoir mes dernières affaires.

- Pas grand chose, il voulait juste me dire de faire attention à la pomme me traitant de Blanche-neige, résumai-je. Rien d'alarmant.

- Malheureusement, ses groupies ne penseront pas ça. Avoir eu la parole de Blaine revient d'un grand honneur alors si en plus il t'appelle Blanche-neige...

- Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il essaie de me draguer? Ne rêve pas et en plus je te parie ma collection de foulard en soie qu'il est hétéro. Surtout qu'il n'est pas du tout mon genre, ce n'est qu'un crétin arrogant qui se croit supérieur car il a vaincu des gorilles qui ont de l'air à la place du cerveau. Franchement, les filles sont des idiotes de se laisser avoir.

J'entendis Finn rire dans mon dos.

- Tu as raison. Désolé, c'est juste que je ne veux pas te retrouver comme la dernière fois terrorisé à l'idée de revenir en cours.

- Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté? répliquai-je.

- Je le suis mais je ne peux pas dire que les autres avaient tord. Tu aurais du rester à New York au moins là-bas, je savais que les étudiants avaient l'esprit moins étroit qu'ici. Kurt, tu n'es pas fait pour vivre à Lima.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as soutenu auprès de mon père?

- Je te connais, tu es têtu et tu nous manquais à tous à ton père et à Carole. Je t'ai soutenu car oui je voulais que tu reviennes mais avec Blaine... Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête. Un jour, il peut être une gentille personne et le lendemain devenir le pire des connards. Il a des sautes d'humeur. Je n'étais pas encore au courant quand j'avais demandé à Burt de te faire revenir.

- Au courant de quoi?

- Ce sont des rumeurs mais il paraît que Blaine a humilié un garçon. Au début, personne ne prêtait attention car ce garçon était un peu le garçon invisible. Personne ne l'avait remarqué auparavant mais Blaine lui oui. Au bout d'un mois, le garçon a craqué et il a quitté le lycée.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas Blaine?

- Tu connais Laurent Stip?

- Non.

- C'est son nom. Il était dans notre classe en première de lycée en mathématique. Même toi, tu ne t'en souviens pas.

- C'est différent, j'étais surtout préoccupé par rapport à Karofsky et Azimio. Si je n'étais pas terrifié à l'idée de les voir débarquer n'importe où. J'aurai pris le temps de le connaître.

- Désolé...

Je me retournai lui adressant un petit sourire. Finn resta un moment dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que Carole nous annonce le repas. Je discutais gaiement de ma première journée. Je vis un poids se retirer des épaules de mon père, savoir qu'aucun membre de l'équipe de foot ne m'ait touché le rassurer.

Le dîner de famille m'avait manqué. Tout le monde discutait dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Finn n'avait pas parlé de Blaine. Je lui en étais reconnaissant. Avant d'aller me coucher, je faisais mon petit rituel d'hydratation car contrairement à beaucoup, j'avais une peau plutôt fragile. Si je ne l'entretenais pas je risquais d'avoir des plaques rouges ou des sensations de brûlure. Le soleil agressait ma peau qui ne bronzait jamais. Je pouvais m'exposer sous un soleil Californien pendant des heures je ne prendrais aucune couleur mate. Sur ce point, j'avais pris la peau de ma mère.

Une fois que j'eus fini, je m'installai sous mes draps pour une bonne nuit. Le lendemain, mon réveil sonna à six heures. Je l'éteignis avant de réveiller les habitants de la maison. Je me mis en tenue de sport. J'avais chargé mon baladeur et je descendis en silence. Je fus surpris de trouver Carole dans la cuisine déjeunant.

- Tu vas encore faire ton sport? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je reviens dans une heure maximum, répondis-je. A toute à l'heure.

- Cours bien.

Je souris avant de passer la porte mettant mes écouteurs. Je commençais à courir dans les rues. J'étais surpris que des voitures quittaient déjà le domaine familiale. Des commerçants ouvraient leurs rideaux de fer et je leur saluai d'un geste de la main. J'aimais courir au moins cela me maintenait en forme.

Comme je l'avais dit je rentrai sous les coups de sept heures. Je montai à l'étage pour prendre ma douche. En sortant, je vis Finn encore endormi.

- Bonjour frérot, souris-je embrassant sa joue.

- Comment fais-tu pour être autant en forme dès le matin? ronchonna-t-il passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

- C'est simple, je cours le matin.

Il me regarda parfaitement réveiller comme s'il avait devant lui un extraterrestre.

- Kurt Hummel, celui qui ne peut pas s'assoir dans l'herbe sans une nappe et qui rebute la saleté... Va transpirer?

- Exacte, cela me fait du bien et après ma course je vais dans la salle de bain.

- Je me disais que tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui revient juste d'une course.

- Allez va te préparer Carole nous a préparé le petit déjeuner. Il faut que tu m'emmènes au lycée aujourd'hui.

- D'accord petit frère, soupira Finn encore épuisé.

Je souris avant de descendre pour prendre mon thé à la camomille avec une touche de miel. J'évitais ainsi de perdre ma voix dans le courant de l'hiver. J'en avais besoin surtout que les communales avaient lieu avant les vacances de Noël.

Finn m'accompagna au lycée. C'était pratique d'être deux au moins on pouvait faire du covoiturage facilement et payer l'essence à deux. J'aimais beaucoup mon frère même si les débuts étaient compliqués. J'étais tombé amoureux de Finn quand il m'avait défendu contre Puck. Mais c'était seulement un petit béguin de jeunesse, j'étais content que cette phase soit passée, Finn était un frère génial même si monsieur ne le voit pas.

Il se gara sur le parking des étudiants et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Finn me passa des lunettes de soleil et je les mis sur le nez. Mon frère me sourit et j'étais ravi d'avoir ces lunettes. Il savait que j'aimais les lunettes de soleil surtout qu'il faisait un temps radieux. Nous nous séparâmes au niveau des casiers. Rachel et Mercedes n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Rachel venait avec Quinn et ma meilleure amie. J'ouvris mon casier commençant à le personnalisé. Je m'étais des photos de famille et un petit message pour me donner du courage tous les jours.

- Finalement, tu n'as pas besoin d'un baiser pour te réveiller Blanche-neige, dit une voix à côté de mon casier.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin en effet, répliquai-je prenant mes affaires du prochain cours.

- Donc tu es le frère de Hudson? Pourtant ton nom de famille est Hummel, dit Blaine.

- On est demi frère. Et puis comment tu sais ça?

- Disons que j'aime bien savoir qui foule mon territoire.

Je plantais mes yeux bleus dans ses yeux mordorés. Il avait encore ce regard supérieur. Rachel arriva avec Mercedes qui semblaient surprises de voir Blaine à mes côtés.

- A la prochaine Blanche-neige, sourit-il avant de partir.

J'en avais marre qu'il m'appelait 'Blanche-neige'. Déjà que Santana et madame Sylvester m'appelaient 'Porcelaine'. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que 'Blanche-neige' c'était Mercedes. Cette dernière me regardait comme si j'avais une troisième tête pourtant je n'étais responsable de rien.

- Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, s'exclama Rachel. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que faisait Blaine Anderson avec toi?

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, il vient vers moi quand je ne m'y attends pas. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il vient me voir.

- Kurt, tu es peut-être sa nouvelle cible, souffla Mercedes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que le premier et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Je n'ai pas encore de date de parution. En vérité, tout dépend du temps que je mets à écrire les chapitres.**

**Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissée un review. Merci beaucoup.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

La journée se passa comme la veille sauf que Blaine ne m'avait pas embêté à l'heure du repas et c'était réconfortant. J'avais appris que Blaine jouait au sein de l'équipe du lycée mais n'étant pas très fan de ce sport je n'écoutais que d'une oreille.

J'étais assis sur ma chaise dans la salle de chant quand des filles membres des cheerleaders apparurent. Elles étaient classiques, la tenue rouge et des cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute. Elles survolèrent la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elles croisent mon regard.

- Toi! dit la leader me pointant du doigt. De quel droit oses-tu parler à Blaine Anderson?

Je soupirai me disant que les ennuis venaient d'arriver un peu trop prématurément. Ces filles venaient m'embêter pendant mon seul temps de pause. Elles crachaient leur venin comme des vipères alors que je n'avais rien à voir dedans. Je levai les yeux au ciel et dire que pendant un temps j'étais cheerleader.

Quinn se leva visiblement énervée.

- De quel droit vous venez au Glee Club? Ce n'est pas une cours de récréation et on n'est plus à la maternelle donc toi et tes deux greluches d'ami vous allez foutre le camp avant que je m'énerve, dit-elle.

- Si vous ne savez pas tenir votre Blaine chéri achetez-lui une laisse, compléta Santana se mettant au côté de son amie.

- Vous êtes la honte des cheerleaders, cracha la jeune fille à mes trois amies.

Une gifle retentit sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde. Quinn avait frappé la fille. Une chance que monsieur Schuester n'était pas encore là. Mes amis s'éloignèrent de Quinn, ne voulant pas être pris pour cible. Les deux autres cheerleaders regardaient leur 'chef' d'un œil choqué.

Quand la fille comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer elle regarda Quinn avec un regard supérieur.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche. Madame Sylvester ne vous garde que parce qu'elle a pitié de vous, cracha-t-elle.

Je me levai de mon siège malgré l'interdiction de Rachel. Je me plantai entre Quinn et la garce.

- Quoi? Tu es également venu me frapper? demanda cette dernière d'une voix hautaine.

- D'un je ne frappe pas les femmes même si celles-ci sont des garces. De deux, sache que tu n'as pas la moindre dignité et aussi tu es complètement stupide.

- Comment oses-tu sale pédé?

- Je suis peut-être gay mais au moins je m'assume contrairement à toi, répliquai-je sèchement étonnant toute la salle.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu as tellement honte de tes smarties que tu rembourres ton soutien-gorge. Je me demande ce que penserait madame Sylvester? Tu seras renvoyée des cheerleaders et tu la supplieras de te reprendre parmi ses filles mais si elle le fait ce sera par pitié. Vraiment tu ne vaux pas mieux.

Une autre gifle retentit et je souris.

- Katie dans le bureau du directeur, s'exclama monsieur Schuester qui avait vu la scène.

La fille regarda le professeur d'un air choqué avant de me fusiller du regard. Elle sortit de la salle suivi de ses deux acolytes. Quinn me sourit chaleureusement me prenant dans ses bras. Rachel s'énerva contre moi et mon inconscience. Puck me demanda de l'aider à trouver une fille avec de vrais seins, ce qui me fit rire.

Le cours de chant commença et nous devons trouver des chansons sur le thème du spectacle de début d'année. Nous devions faire une playlist des chansons qu'on pourrait chanter pour cet événement. J'étais ravi d'avoir le droit à un solo. Monsieur Schuester voulait nous laisser pour la première fois choisir une chanson et si les choix étaient judicieux. Elles étaient retenues et chanter durant cet événement devant tout le lycée de McKinley.

Je savais que Rachel avait déjà un tas d'idée de chanson pouvant mettre sa voix en valeur. Mercedes ne voulait pas perdre face à sa rivale. Quinn discutait avec Santana et Brittany pour un potentiel trio. Finn, Puck et Artis voulaient également chanter tous les trois. Mike proposait à Tina un duo tandis que Sam ne savait pas quoi faire exactement. Ce dernier était le dernier membre du Glee Club, c'était le benjamin de la bande. Il était arrivé en milieu d'année suite à un transfert, ses parents avaient été mutés mais ils vivaient sous leur moyen. C'était la raison de pourquoi Sam était devenu un prostitué, il avait besoin de l'argent pour aider financièrement ses parents.

J'allais le voir pour lui apporter mon soutien. Sam était sympa et si j'avais eu un peu plus de force il y a deux ans, j'aurais empêché Puck et Sam de se battre mais les choses ne se passaient généralement pas comme on l'espérait.

Sam m'accompagna à mon casier tandis qu'on discutait de tout et de rien. C'était la première fois que j'entretenais une conversation sérieuse avec le faux blond. Habituellement, il ajoutait une réplique de film. Il était amusant mais il fallait le suivre quand il partait dans un délire cinématographique.

- Commande pour monsieur Kurt Hummel! s'exclama une voix dans le couloir.

Je vis au loin un livreur transportant... Oh mon dieu, j'allais tuer Blaine Anderson. Au milieu du couloir, il y avait un cercueil en verre orné d'or comme dans le dessin animé de Blanche-neige. Sam écarquilla les yeux voyant l'accessoire qui prenait énormément de place car il ne fallait pas croire ce cercueil était fait sur mesure, même Finn pourrait rentrer dedans et on peut dire que mon frère est un géant.

Tout le monde rit de la blague de mauvais goût de la part de Blaine. Il voulait jouer et bien il allait être servi.

- Sam, j'ai besoin de ton aide, répliquai-je d'un ton sévère.

- Je sens que Finn ne va pas être content, répondit le blond.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Blaine veut jouer à Blanche-neige, on va jouer.

- Je crains le pire.

- Heureusement.

Je lui fis un sourire mystérieux avant de partir tandis que le livreur continuait à chercher le destinataire du cercueil de verre. Il y avait plein d'élément dans ce dessin animé que je pouvais utiliser et Blaine comprendra que je ne suis pas une Blanche-neige.

Le lendemain, j'étais en compagnie de Sam qui avait ce que je voulais. Quand on voulait quelque chose par rapport à un film on pouvait toujours demander à Sam. Le piège était prêt et maintenant il manquait plus que Blaine tombe dessus.

Ce dernier arriva en compagnie de ses fans. Il alla à son casier pendant que mon acolyte et moi étions cachés. Blaine ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur une vieille momie en décomposition. Les filles hurlèrent d'effroi tandis que nous on riait doucement. Blaine était surpris mais il n'avait pas hurlé. Il lut le message que j'avais laissé qui disait "De la poussière de momie pour finir de te rajouter des rides". D'accord, le message était petit mais je voulais qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait. Sam ne devait pas être mis en cause. J'étais content du résultat, surtout que les greluches avaient hurlé pour une bonne raison plutôt que pour un mec aussi artificiel que Blaine Anderson.

Je partis avec Sam pour mon premier cours du jour. Mon acolyte rentra dans sa salle et je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ma classe. Je soupirai intérieurement en voyant Blaine entrer dans la pièce. En me voyant, il me sourit narquoisement.

- Bien joué Hummel mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, répliqua-t-il avant de s'assoir au niveau des derniers rangs.

Rachel arriva furibonde posant ses affaires sans aucune grâce.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre ami indigne, s'énerva-t-elle.

- J'avais des choses à faire, répondis-je. Et puis, tu deviens énervante quand il s'agit de solo. Crois-moi, si je ne t'ai pas attendu c'était pour ma santé mentale surtout que je ne sais pas quoi chanter et cela me perturbe et entendre toute ta playlist de solo alors que je n'ai rien.

- Désolé Kurt, je sais et si on faisait un duo?

- Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas que Sam soit seul...

- On l'inclut dans notre duo, me coupa Rachel.

- A ce stade, ce n'est plus un duo et Mercedes?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle veut faire un solo.

- Par contre si on fait un trio. On évite le fiasco de ton film, prévins-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Bon j'ai des idées de chansons de trio qui nous mettront en valeur.

- Je te fais confiance, souris-je.

Le professeur rentra et le silence revint dans la salle. Je discutais avec Rachel par message papier. L'enseignant ne remarquait rien était toujours concentré sur sa lecture de l'acte I de Roméo et Juliette.

- Bien, je vais vous demander un travail par binôme, nous annonça le professeur

Je souris et avec Rachel nous tapons nos poings. On savait déjà ce que nous allons écrire sur Roméo et Juliette ayant lu le livre et la comédie musicale une centaine de fois.

- Pour que les groupes travaillent au lieu de faire la parlotte, j'ai décidé moi-même des binômes et cela permettra que vous fassiez un peu plus connaissance.

Je regardai mon amie avec des yeux horrifiés. L'enseignant commença à lister les binômes et je ne pouvais pas être aussi maudit. Rachel devait aller avec l'idiot de service et moi j'étais avec Blaine, monsieur l'arrogant. Nous devions nous mettre avec notre binôme et il était hors de question que je rejoigne monsieur je me crois meilleur que tout le monde. A mon plus grand étonnement, c'était lui qui était venu à moi mais toujours muni de son sourire supérieur.

- On dirait que le destin m'aide facilement, sourit-il. Je te propose un marché avant de commencer ce travail idiot. Deviens mon esclave avant que j'emploie des moyens douteux.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

- Me répondre n'était pas une méthode très intelligente, répliqua-t-il.

- Une momie décomposée dans un casier était un moyen subtile pour te dire qu'à force de mettre trois tonnes de gel sur tes cheveux, tu deviendras chauve, répondis-je avec humour. Et ma réponse et 'non'.

- Ne t'inquiète pas un moment tu tomberas...

- Ecoute, je veux avoir une bonne note pour ce devoir si tu ne veux rien faire c'est ton problème, rétorquai-je le coupant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as battu deux gorilles que forcément tu es supérieur.

- Il y a deux ans, tu ne m'aurais pas tenu ce propos.

Je le regardai surpris et il arborait de nouveau ce regard qui me donnait envie de le frapper.

- Je suis au courant pour l'histoire entre toi et l'équipe de football. Il faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas allés de main morte pour te faire quitter le lycée une fois. Ils peuvent recommencer et ils le feront si je leur demande. C'est intéressant d'humilier des gens et ces deux là ont tellement envie de revenir au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire qu'ils seront prêt à faire n'importe quoi, énonça Blaine avec son sourire toujours arrogant.

- Tu veux faire de ma vie un enfer, d'accord, mais pourquoi?

- Disons que depuis que je suis ici. Je n'ai jamais vu de gay qui s'assumait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse la caressant doucement. Je me levai d'un bond alertant la classe. Le professeur me demanda si j'allais bien et je vis de nouveau le sourire suffisant de Blaine. Je m'installai sur mon siège fusillant le garçon à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi un gay? murmurai-je.

- Disons que tous les deux nous sommes du même bord. Il m'arrive de coucher avec des filles mais elle ne me procure pas autant de satisfaction que d'enculer un mec, dit-il avec une lueur lubrique.

- Oh! Je vois, désolé mais je ne serais pas ta pute, crachai-je.

- C'est ta décision pour l'instant mais un jour tu ne pourras que me dire 'oui' et tu me supplieras pour que je recommence.

- Toujours pas intéressé. Maintenant que nous sommes clairs, j'aimerai commencer ce travail pour être rapidement débarrasser de toi.

- Dans ce cas, je te propose ce soir chez moi, dans ma chambre, sous la couette.

- Tu peux sinon te trouver un mec naïf dans un bar gay et l'enculer jusqu'à qu'il jouisse en hurlant ton nom.

- Et bien, je ne te pensais pas aussi cru dans tes paroles, j'aime ça.

Je le foudroyai du regard avant de regarder la feuille que nous avait distribué le professeur. Je commençai à la lire et je sentis de nouveau une présence sur ma cuisse. Je portai une main sur la table et je pinçai fortement l'intrus. Blaine retira sa main et il vit deux marques d'ongle sur sa peau. La fin de l'heure était une vraie délivrance. Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires pour retrouver Rachel. Elle voyait clairement que j'étais à cran.

Elle me soutint comme elle put. Sam nous rejoignit accompagné de Finn. Mon frère vit mon visage des mauvais jours et je sus que j'aurai droit à des questions à la maison ou aux toilettes. David Karofsky vint vers nous.

- Kurt, je peux te parler? demanda-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil avant de le suivre. Il m'amena dans un coin peu fréquenté. Je ne vis aucun membre de l'équipe de football pour mon plus grand soulagement. Dave se retourna prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Il y a quoi entre Blaine et toi? me questionna-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. De toutes les personnes présentent dans ce lycée, tu serais bien la dernière personne à qui je répondrai à cette question.

- Ecoute Kurt, je sais qu'on a été vache avec toi...

- Vache? Non mais tu es sérieux? Vous m'avez humilié publiquement en me jetant des Slushies à la figure, m'enfermant dans les toilettes avant de la pousser... J'ai eu une bosse parce que j'ai tapé la cuvette des toilettes. Et encore, j'ai d'autres exemples dans mon répertoire.

- Bon peut-être que le mot 'vache' n'était pas approprié mais sache que Blaine te fera la misère si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il te dit.

- Tu insinues que je dois l'écouter comme un petit chien obéissant. C'est mal me connaître. J'ai changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ici. Je ne suis plus aussi fragile qu'avant, si Blaine veut une pute c'est son choix mais qu'il ne me l'impose pas!

- Quoi?

Mince, j'en avais trop dit. D'un côté, David m'avait bien énervé.

- Blaine t'a demandé ça? s'étonna Karofsky.

- Je t'ai dit que cela ne te regarder pas. Si c'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire je m'en vais! répliquai-je lui tournant le dos pour partir

- Attends Kurt!

Je me stoppai mais je ne me retournai pas pour autant.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, souffla-t-il.

Dire que j'avais été surpris était un euphémisme. David me dire qu'il était content de me revoir, on était dans la quatrième dimension ce n'était pas possible sinon.

La journée se termina normalement et je retrouvai Finn installer sur mon lit. Je n'allais pas couper court à notre conversation. Je détestais mon frère quand il faisait ça. Je m'installai à ses côtés m'allongeant sur mon lit. Finn attendait que je prenne la parole en premier mais je voulais retarder au mieux cette discussion.

Finalement, la présence insupportable de Finn fit que je débutais la terrible conversation.

- Que veux-tu savoir? soupirai-je.

- Pourquoi étais-tu énervé? me demanda-t-il.

- Disons que je suis en binôme avec Blaine en cours de littérature et monsieur m'a demandé d'être son plan cul, répondis-je d'une voix morne.

- Quoi? s'exclama Finn.

- Les garçons tout va bien? demanda la voix de Carole à l'étage du bas.

Je fusillai mon frère du regard et ce dernier me fit un signe d'excuse annonçant à ma belle-mère que tout allait bien.

- La prochaine fois hurle plus fort, je crois que l'autre bout du quartier ne t'a pas entendu, râlai-je.

- Mais attends, Blaine n'est pas gay et c'est même toi qui me la dit.

- Je n'ai pas un gay radar et je t'interdis de toucher à ma collection de foulard en soie.

- De toute façon, je n'en veux pas et tu lui as répondu quoi? Tu n'as pas dit 'oui' au moins?

- Si vois-tu je lui ai dit 'oui' comme un petit garçon naïf et en manque de sexe. Non mais tu m'as pris pour qui Finn? Il n'a pas écrit 'venez dépuceler mon derrière c'est gratuit' sur mon front.

- Depuis quand tu utilises le sarcasme? s'étonna Finn.

- A New York car même si c'est une ville où être gay n'a pas une grande impacte tu as quelques homophobes ou encore des idiots. J'ai déjà rencontré des personnes comme Blaine qui cherchait un coup d'un soir. Je me suis un peu endurci.

- Il a du s'en passer des choses à New York. Bon revenons à Blaine, tu lui as dit quoi?

- Que s'il voulait une pute, qu'il aille dans un bar gay.

Finn était surpris mais il semblait un peu septique.

- Et Karofsky?

- Voulait connaître ma relation avec Blaine, répondis-je. L'interrogatoire est fini?

- A mon avis, Blaine ne va pas s'arrêter là Kurt.

- Je m'en doute bien.

- Tu as l'air proche de Sam.

- Il m'a aidé c'est tout.

- A quoi?

- Rendre à Blaine la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Développe.

- Il a commandé un cercueil en verre pour reprendre la célèbre scène de Blanche-neige. J'avais demandé à Sam une fausse momie qui est l'ingrédient principal pour la méchante reine. On avait bien ri en entendant les filles qui l'entouraient, hurler.

Finn laissa échapper un petit rire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Franchement, tu n'es pas croyable, petit frère. Sinon samedi soir, Puck organise une petite soirée. Tu viens?

- Oui comme ça tu bois et moi je te ramène.

Il me sourit et on descendit en entendant Carole nous annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

J'avais de la chance d'avoir un frère comme Finn. Il était peut-être un peu long à la détente et un peu bourru mais il était sympa et contrairement à beaucoup dans Lima, mon frère avait accepté mon homosexualité. C'était grâce à moi que nos deux parents s'étaient rencontrés au départ je voulais qu'ils deviennent amis en espérant que lorsque Finn sortirait avec moi, il n'ait aucun souci. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme je l'imaginais. Mon père et Carole sortaient ensemble et pour compléter Finn était amoureux de Rachel, une fille. Je n'avais réussi qu'à faire peur mon futur frère et ce n'était pas mon but premier. J'avais compris que nous deux nous ne serions que des frères lorsqu'on devait partager ma chambre.

Je voulais décorer la pièce pour que Finn m'apprécie un peu plus mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse. Il avait même tenu des propos qui avait mis mon père en rogne. A cet accident, la cohabitation entre Carole et Burt avait été repoussée. Quant à Finn, il m'évitait comme si j'avais eu d'un coup la peste affirmant devoir redorer son blason. C'était à ce moment que Karofsky et Azimio accentuaient leurs attaques contre moi. Je n'osais parler à mon père de ce problème à l'école et c'était Quinn qui avait vu la scène du 'plaquage contre les casiers'. Elle en avait parlé au membre du Glee, demandant de l'aide à Finn. Ce dernier avait refusé.

J'avais une sorte de réunion du Glee composé de Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam - ce dernier venait juste d'arriver au lycée, Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Brittany et Mercedes . On s'était installé au vestiaire sachant que l'entraînement de football n'était que le lendemain. On discutait des régionales qui étaient prévues deux semaines plus tard. Durant notre discussion, Karofsky et Azimio nous étaient tombés dessus comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Les choses avaient vite dégénéré sans que personne ne comprenne, Puck et Sam s'étaient bataillés avec les deux gorilles. Santana crachait des injures au deux ennemis. Rachel avait été comme moi, estomaqué. Mercedes ne disait plus rien. Artis frappait de ses roues les jambes dont ne savaient qui. Mike avait voulu se joindre à la bataille mais le Coach de l'équipe de football les avait stoppés. Sam et Puck avaient reçu une exclusion d'une semaine. Karofsky et Azimio avaient eu plus lourd comme deux semaines d'exclusion car Quinn avait eu la brillante idée d'enregistrer les propos homophobes des deux joueurs. Le directeur, monsieur Figgings, avait été choqué et outré des dires des deux adolescents.

Quant à mes amis, ils étaient révoltés contre Finn. Ce dernier avait compris que trop tard son erreur. C'était à partir de ce moment que le quaterback avait décidé de me laisser une chance. Petit à petit, on était devenu proche et Finn s'excusait désormais beaucoup d'avoir été absent surtout quand mon père avait mis son grain de sel dans l'histoire. J'avais menti à Burt sur la bataille dans les vestiaires, ce n'était pas la faute de Finn. Je savais que j'avais un peu dépasser les bornes, je faisais attention.

Puis vint le mariage de nos parents, à ce moment précis, j'étais heureux d'avoir comme demi-frère Finn. Il avait raconté la vérité à mon père sur l'incident. Il voulait rétablir la vérité et à ce moment je m'étais dit que beaucoup tuerait pour avoir un frère tel que Finn Hudson. Il avait des défauts certes mais qui n'en avaient pas? Il mangeait comme quatre et comme un porc de temps en temps mais je l'aimais comme il était.

Finn avait été le premier à refuser lorsque j'avais annoncé partir chez ma tante, pour normalement toute ma fin de scolarité. Après mon départ, on discutait beaucoup ensemble. On riait, se regardait des films avec de temps en temps Rachel ou le Glee Club en entier. Désormais, je regardai mon frère par alliance dévorer sa cuisse de poulet avec ses doigts mais je ne pouvais qu'une chose: Pour rien au monde j'échangerai Finn.

Le lendemain, je marchai sur le parking en compagnie de Quinn. Cette dernière devait avoir une réunion avec les cheerleaders tôt ce matin. Nous discutions de sujets divers et variés. J'aimais beaucoup la capitaine des cheerleaders, au début, elle était pimbêche mais j'avais vite découvert que c'était une façade. La demoiselle avait un tempérament de feu et était toujours déterminée dans chacun de ses projets. Elle avait été élue reine de la promo à sa première année pour sa plus grande joie. En vérité, seul le Glee Club connaissait la véritable Quinn Fabray, une femme de caractère et forte mentalement.

Nous dûmes nous séparer au niveau des casiers et elle partit à sa réunion. Je me retournai et je n'eus pas le temps de voir quelque chose que je sentis quelque chose de visqueux et froid sur mon visage, un Slushie. J'entendis des rires autour de moi et j'enlevai rapidement la couche sur mes yeux pour voir les filles de l'équipe de cheerleader qui sont venues au Glee Club.

- La prochaine fois, réfléchis à deux fois avant de jouer au plus malin, dit Katie avec une voix supérieure.

Je partis rapidement aux toilettes des hommes pour retirer cette boisson démoniaque. A force, ils ne devraient pas être fauchés? A moins qu'il y ait une carte abonnement pour Slushie.

- Elle ne t'a pas raté, dit une voix moqueuse dans mon dos.

Je refusais de me retourner sachant pertinemment qui était l'importun.

- Réponds au moins, s'amusa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine?

- A dieu soit loué, je croyais que tu étais sourd.

- J'aurais aimé vois-tu. Au moins, je n'entendrai pas ta voix de personne hautaine et arrogante.

- Hautaine et arrogante? Ma voix? Tu veux dire mélodieuse, non?

- Et je rajoute narcissique dans la liste, répliquai-je sèchement.

- Eh bien, on dirait que quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin.

- Comme chaque matin où j'entends ta voix Blaine, dis-je délaissant le lavabo pour la porte où Blaine était appuyé de manière nonchalante. Si cela ne dérange pas sa majesté je dirige des singes, je désirerai passer.

- Et moi, je désirerai t'avoir dans mon lit. Malheureusement, on aura ni l'un ni l'autre que la vie est triste.

- Dans ce cas, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre qui assumerait être gay. Cela m'enlèverai un boulet.

- Tu es méchant dans tes propos. Sinon, tu fais quoi ce week-end?

- Je suis occupé.

- Dommage, j'aurai aimé venir à une fête avec toi.

- Pas intéresser.

- On aurait pu s'amuser dans une chambre ou dans la salle de bain. A moins que tu aimes l'exhibitionniste?

- Je ne viendrai pas à ta fête.

- C'est plutôt celle de Katie...

- Raison de plus. Bon j'aimerai sortir de ces toilettes!

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'enferme dans une cabine?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Finalement, ce serait mieux pour toi la poussière de momie, Blanche-neige, rit-il.

Il se décala enfin et j'ouvris la porte. Sans crier garde, je sentis les lèvres de Blaine sur ma joue.

- On se voit en cours, dit-il avec son éternel sourire arrogant.

Je fulminais. Il n'avait pas à dire, je détestais ce mec arrogant, narcissique, moqueur, hautain... Et la liste était longue. Il n'aura pas le dernier mot, foi de Kurt Hummel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite qui est un peu plus longue.**

**Pour la chanson:**

En **gras**, les paroles de Sam

En_ italique_, les paroles de Rachel

En souligné, Les paroles de Kurt

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

La soirée de Noah Puckerman était une fête mondialement connue dans tout Lima. L'organisateur avait le droit de louer une villa dans lequel il faisait l'entretient des piscines. Les femmes célibataires, riches et en manque d'amour tombaient toujours sous le charme et les abdos du beau Puck.

La fête aura lieu dans une belle villa avec des vérandas et un nombre de chambres incalculables. Je me préparai avec Finn pour aller à cette soirée grandiose. Mon père avait de nouveau fait son speech sur l'alcool, les drogues et le sexe. Burt me connaissait très responsable ce n'était pas le problème, c'était les autres étudiants le souci. Nous attendions l'arrivée de Rachel dans le salon. Nos parents étaient dans la cuisine préparant leur repas. Je posai ma tête contre l'épaule de mon frangin et nous entendîmes la sonnette d'entrée. On se leva pour accueillir Rachel et partir à la fête de Puck.

Le trajet était court. Finn conduisait à l'allée sachant que c'était moi qui faisait le retour. Les fêtes de Puckerman étaient toujours arrosées mais il me connaissait et puis j'avais pris si besoin ma propre boisson. En arrivant à la résidence, on entendait déjà la musique. Finn gara le véhicule un peu plus loin de la maison luxueuse. On évitait ainsi des soucis.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Finn prit le bras de Rachel qui elle prit le mien. On se dirigea vers la fête où nous vîmes Quinn, Artis et Mercedes. C'était presque une réunion du Glee Club sauf qu'il aurait également des inconnus. On entra dans la résidence où on voyait des adolescents se bécotaient dans chaque pièce. Puck vint vers nous légèrement ivre.

- Yo les mecs! Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir. Amusez-vous, il y a de l'alcool et de la meuf. Désolé Kurt, je n'ai pas trouvé de type pour toi...

Je levai les yeux au ciel me disant que je n'avais pas besoin d'un idiot bourré pour compagnie. J'avais mes amis et c'était une bonne chose. On s'installa sur des canapés à l'étage loin des personnes bourrées et en pleine manifestation hormonale. Nous avions tous des boissons et on parlait en buvant. Je regardai de temps l'étage inférieur, c'était amusant comme presque tout était en verre. On avait la vue sur la porte fermée. Rachel parlait avec Mercedes sur le concours de lundi pour la sélection des chansons pour le spectacle de début d'année.

Santana vint nous rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Disons qu'on ne veut pas se mêler à ses idiots, répondit Quinn.

- C'est bizarre parce que Finn est en bas et on peut dire que le cachalot a déjà cassé trois vases.

- Je vais aller chercher Finn, dis-je me levant de mon siège.

Je descendis au rez de chaussée à la recherche de mon frère. Je mis un moment à le trouver parmi la foule. Je me dépêtrais comme je pus pour rejoindre Finn assis sur le canapé en cuir noir. Il rigolait de manière anarchique, preuve qu'il avait bu plus que de raison. Mon père et sa mère allaient péter un câble, une chance Rachel dormait dans ma chambre cette nuit.

- Hey mais c'est mon frangin que j'aime! s'exclama Finn en me voyant. Viens faire un gros câlin à ton frère chéri Kurtie.

J'écarquillai les yeux priant pour que les personnes autour de nous soient assez bourrées pour oublier ce moment légèrement embarrassant. Je m'approchai de Finn qui tendait ses immenses bras comme un enfant qui voulait être porté. Je m'avançai vers mon frère dans l'optique de passer ses bras.

- Kurtie? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je tressaillis oubliant ce que je voulais faire Finn en profita pour m'assoir sur ses cuisses enserrant ma taille. Il me força presque à voir Blaine près de nous.

- Que ces beaux l'amour fraternel, se moqua-t-il.

- Que fais-tu là? crachai-je. Je croyais que tu devais aller à la fête de Katie?

- C'est généreux que tu t'en souviennes, mais on avait décidé de venir ici pour voir une soirée à la Puckerman. J'étais déçu jusqu'à ce que je te vois dans cette foule.

Je fronçai les sourcils et je me retournai vers Finn qui avait posé sa tête entre mes omoplates. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il s'endorme surtout qu'il pèse un poids qu'à moi seul n'arriverait pas à porter. J'étais pris dans une sorte de piège.

Je voulus me dégager de l'étreinte de mon frère mais ce dernier la raffermit.

- Reste là mon doudou, dit Finn d'une voix de petit enfant.

Blaine se moqua de la situation.

- On dirait que la situation est à mon avantage, répliqua mon ennemi venant s'assoir à mes côtés.

Il semblerait que la présence supplémentaire sur le canapé à gêner Finn car il me libéra d'un bras pour tenter de virer l'intrus.

- Laisse-nous, il est à moi, râla mon frère. Si tu n'as pas de Kurtie peluche va en chercher un autre.

Je lui tirai la langue avant de me caler contre mon frère lui renvoyant un sourire hautain. Blaine partit pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je tacherai de remercier Finn quand il sera sobre et en possession de ses moyens. J'envoyai un message à Rachel pour avoir un renfort face à Finn-câlin. J'attendis un peu avant de voir débarquer mon amie qui rit en voyant nos positions.

- Attends, je prends une photo, dit-elle sortant son portable.

- Ne te gêne pas surtout que je ne peux pas bouger. Finn a une sacré poigne, répondis-je en boudant.

Elle prit sa photo et mon amie caressa tendrement son bras qui se retira légèrement. Il n'avait pas à dire Rachel était ma sauveuse. Dès que je sortis de l'étreinte de Finn, je pris un bras pour pouvoir le soulever. J'aurai du me douter qu'il ne ferait pas le moindre effort.

- Besoin d'une autre aide? Je préviens Sam.

Rachel envoya un message au nommé et on voyait nous regarder avec un sourire niais.

- Vous avez deux têtes c'est amusant, dit-il dans les vapes.

- C'est sans doute un moment que je raconterai lorsqu'il sera sobre, prévins-je.

- Tu as intérêt. Au moins comme ça mon futur mari ne se bourrera plus, répondit Rachel.

Le renfort arriva et il nous aida à transporter Finn. Nous allions vers la porte suivit des autres membres du Glee Club. Mercedes allait tourner la poignée nous menant à la sortie lorsqu'on fut stoppé par Katie et sa bande d'idiot en jupe courte.

- Je me disais que cette fête craignait. Regardez la vermine qu'il y a, dit-elle d'une voix supérieur.

En la voyant, je vis qu'elle avait des talons aiguilles d'au moins dix centimètres et qu'elle avait augmenté son rembourrage pour se donner un look plus provoquant. Sa jupe était tellement courte qu'on pouvait presque voir sa culotte.

Je voulus abandonner la partie mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas dans ses plans.

- On savait tous que vous étiez des lâches. Regardez-vous! On voit parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas dans votre élément. Vous n'êtes même pas bourrés sauf un et regardez comment il tient l'alcool. On dirait un trisomique.

Je lâchai mon frère pour le confier temporairement à Quinn qui prit mon relais. Je me plantais devant elle qui souriait comme Blaine.

- Je croyais que tu ne frappais pas les filles, se moqua-t-elle.

Je fis un sourire énigmatique et je donnais un coup précis dans son talon droit, cassant le bout. Katie, perdant son équilibre, tomba durement sur le sol. Il avait de forte chance qu'elle ait une entorse. Les filles avec elle me regardaient comme si j'avais commis un crime.

- Tu as cassé une paire d'escarpin à 275 dollars, provenant tout droit d'Italie! s'exclama l'une d'entre elle.

- Si c'est le cas, je vous dis de suite c'est une contrefaçon, répliquai-je avant de me retourner.

Je repris le relais auprès de mon frère et nous partîmes n'oubliant pas de remercier Puck.

Sam m'aida à amener mon frère à la voiture. C'était à ce moment que je nous maudis de s'être garé aussi loin.

- Joli coup Hummel, tu m'impressionnes, dit Santana.

- Comment sais-tu que ce n'était pas des vrais chaussures italiennes? demanda Rachel.

- Rach', je suis un passionné de mode qu'elle vient de n'importe quel continent. Je suis même en avance sur les différents produits. Crois-moi ces chaussures avaient la qualité de chaussures sortant de supermarché. De vrais chaussures italiennes seraient moins résistant à son poids. Et puis ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne casse un talon. J'ai seulement avancé la chose

- Faut dire que cela se voyait qu'elle ne savait pas marcher avec, ajouta Quinn.

- En tout cas, à partir de lundi, elle peut dire adieu à son titre de cheerleader, sourit sournoisement Santana.

- Tiens Satan est de retour, intervint Artis.

- Disons qu'il s'agit d'une petite vengeance pour notre chère amie. Je suis sur que madame Sylvester va aimer mon enregistrement surtout à quoi elle comparait Finn. Ses jours sont comptés. Elle va découvrir ce que cela fait de se frotter au membre du Glee Club, dit Santana.

Nous sourîmes tous et Rachel vint vers moi. Je frappai mon poing au sien. Des choses allaient changer définitivement.

On avait pu amener Finn rapidement à la voiture. Rachel et moi saluâmes nos amis avant de monter dans le véhicule. On devait se dépêcher de ramener mon frère à la maison. Son état ne me rassurait pas du tout.

En arrivant au perron, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de laisser Finn dans la voiture sous la surveillance de Rachel. Je rentrai rapidement les clés et j'ouvris la porte d'un claquement pour alerter les habitants. Mon père apparut à l'étage.

- Kurt? dit-il d'une voix endormie.

- Papa, vient m'aider. Je vais chercher Carole. Finn est dans la voiture avec Rachel! m'exclamai-je montant à l'étage.

Mon père descendit ne comprenant pas la situation. Je rentrai dans la chambre où je vis Carole à moitié endormi. En voyant mon visage, elle se leva rapidement. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et on vit mon père amener Finn dans le salon pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Carole lui demanda de le mettre sur le côté immédiatement. Mon frère était pâle et c'était inquiétant.

Rachel arriva avec un seau et à peine Burt l'amena vers la bouche de Finn que ce dernier vomit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un réflexe nauséeux. A ce moment, je mis qu'on avait de la chance d'avoir une infirmière à la maison. Elle savait exactement quoi faire. Carole coupa une banane qu'elle donna à son fils.

- Il faut le mettre sous la douche, ordonna-t-elle.

Je vins me mettre au côté de mon père pour porter Finn. Rachel tenait le seau le mettant devant mon frère. On marchait au rythme de Finn. C'était devenu compliqué quand on dûmes le porter dans les escaliers. D'un coup d'œil, mon père comprit. On devrait faire une salle de bain au rez de chaussée mais qui pouvait imaginer qu'on aurait à faire à ce genre de situation.

Une fois les escaliers montés avec difficulté, il était facile d'amener Finn à la salle de bain. Carole était partie devant et elle nous attendait avec des ciseaux. L'infirmière coupa rapidement le haut de son fils pendant que je m'occupais du pantalon et du caleçon. Une fois entièrement nu, Carole fit couler de l'eau tiède la refroidissant petit à petit pour éviter le choc des températures. L'eau réveilla un peu Finn qui commençait déjà à décuver. Rachel sourit en voyant que son copain reprenait des couleurs humaines.

Je savais qu'on n'allait pas couper court à la discussion sur les effets nocifs de l'alcool. Mon père m'indiqua qu'il allait amener Finn dans sa chambre. J'hochai la tête et avec Rachel nous allâmes dans la mienne. La jeune femme avait laissé ses affaires dans ma pièce et elle commença à mettre son pyjama derrière le paravent. Elle sortit avant de "s'allonger" sur le lit double, épuisée.

- Dure soirée, soupira-t-elle.

- Dure soirée, répétai-je. Rappelle-moi de remercier Finn plus tard.

- Pourquoi?

- Il y avait Blaine et le caractère possessif et protecteur de mon frère chéri l'a fait partir.

- Oui mais il t'a vu donner une leçon à Katie. On peut dire qu'il était surpris. D'un côté peu de personne connaisse cette facette de ta personnalité.

Je souris et je décidai d'éteindre. J'étais épuisé même si on discutait des arrangements pour la chanson que nous allons présenter pour le spectacle de début d'année. Notre chanson était prête, il ne manquait plus que la chorégraphie.

Nous nous endormîmes facilement. J'avais désactivé mon réveil sport. Je pouvais bien manquer un petit moment de course surtout que Rachel était fatiguée. Malgré tout, Finn nous avait fait peur, il aurait pu faire un coma éthylique. Je pensais au pire mais je ne savais pas du tout la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Nous nous levâmes sur les coups de onze heures. Ma peau me tiraillait et je devais absolument l'hydrater. Le manque de sommeil était un problème de taille. Rachel s'engouffra dans ma couette alors que le soleil perçait le rideau. J'allumai ma petite lampe pour pouvoir me regarder dans le miroir et je vis que j'avais quelques marques sous mes yeux. Je pris mes crèmes commençant à les passer mon visage endormi.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur mon père réveillé. Il me demanda de descendre avec Rachel. J'hochai la tête et je finis de mettre mes crèmes. J'allais vers le lit réveillant doucement mon amie. Cette dernière sortit la tête de la couette et elle s'étira. J'avais évidemment baissé la lumière de ma lampe pour lui offrir un réveil en doucement.

Nous descendîmes en pyjama et nous vîmes Finn devant un verre auquel son contenu restait douteux. Nous allions vers lui. Rachel l'enlaça mais il refusa poliment.

Je vis mon père et Carole nous regardait sérieusement.

- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer pourquoi hier soir nous avons du mettre Finn sous une douche? demanda Burt visiblement énervé.

- A la fête de Puck... Finn s'est séparé du groupe. Nous étions à l'étage et nous buvons des sodas non-alcoolisés. Santana nous a dit que Finn était au rez de chaussée en le voyant j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il avait bu. On ne sait pas tout ce qu'il a bu, expliquai-je.

- Je vous promets Burt que si on avait su que Finn boirait on l'aura obligé à rester avec nous. Il était parti dire 'bonjour' à des amis et nous rejoindre, compléta Rachel.

- Donc vous n'avez pas bu? demanda Carole.

- Non, répondîmes tous les deux.

Burt regarda Carole, je vis que mon père était d'un côté rassuré.

- Quand j'ai vu l'état de Finn, je voulais absolument rentrer à la maison mais il n'était pas très coopératif. J'ai du demander de l'aide à Rachel et à Sam. Nous avions été responsable d'ailleurs en rentrant. J'ai laissé Finn avec Rachel et je vous ai immédiatement prévenu, répliquai-je.

- Oui et je suis fière de toi Kurt, sourit Carole.

Un gémissement nous répondit et je souris en voyant les petits yeux de Finn.

- J'ai des enclumes dans ma tête, râla-t-il.

- C'est normal chéri, c'est pour cela qu'il faut boire de l'alcool mais avec modération.

- Pourtant ce n'était que des petits verres, soupira Finn.

- Et combien tu en as pris? demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas six ou sept. Cela se buvait facilement, répondit mon frère.

- Tu sais qu'il s'agissait de shooter? Par définition, ce n'est rempli qu'avec de l'alcool pur, dis-je.

- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

- Ce n'est rien mon cœur, sourit Rachel. Aujourd'hui, on va se reposer et demain on va tous cartonner devant monsieur Schue. Nous allons faire un trio avec Kurt et Sam.

- Vous avez la chanson? demanda Carole.

- Oui et nous sommes tous les trois d'accord, souris-je.

- C'est une bonne chose, vous pensez que nous pourrons venir? dit ma belle-mère.

- Il ne devrait avoir aucun problème. Monsieur Schue voudra sans doute, répondis-je. Il faudra seulement le prévenir, la représentation aura lieu mardi à la dernière heure de cours.

Nos parents sourirent avant de nous demander de monter pour nous reposer. Seulement Rachel appela Sam pour qu'on s'entraîne un peu. Nous avions décidé d'aller dans le garage pour déterminer la chorégraphie. Au moins dans cette pièce, on était à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Lundi matin arriva trop vite à mon goût. Le numéro n'était pas encore au point. Il fallait qu'on soit parfait sur nos pas. C'était aussi important que la chanson. A Broadway, c'était comme ça, on chantait en dansant sur des chorégraphies issue de grand danseur. J'espérai vraiment que monsieur Schuester retienne notre chanson, pour une fois que Rachel faisait autre chose qu'un solo.

Le cours de Glee Club arriva et j'étais content de ne pas voir Blaine Anderson. J'avais la tête à autre chose et je ne voulais pas avoir une joute verbale avec lui.

Dans la salle, notre directeur de choral frappa dans ses mains, nous réveillant

- Bon déjà, nous allons commencer par savoir ce que vous avez fait, dit monsieur Schue. Nous allons commencer par toi, Mercedes.

Mon amie sourit proposant sa playlist qu'elle a travaillé. Monsieur Schuester nota le titre sur une feuille blanche. Mercedes était la seule à vouloir faire un solo et dire que le professeur était surpris en apprenant pour Rachel, était un mot bien loin de la vérité.

- Voilà, j'ai noté vos titres. Nous allons sélectionner trois chansons. Je veux que tout le monde chante et je vois qu'il y a déjà des groupes de fait. Désolé Mercedes mais tu feras un solo une prochaine fois. Nous avons moins d'une heure et si nous mettons vos cinq groupes avec des chansons plus ou moins longues. On n'y arrivera pas. On doit garder également notre auditoire. Le groupe composé de Sam, Rachel et Kurt, votre choix est judicieux mais pouvez-vous prendre un membre?

Je regardai mes collègues et c'était triste à dire mais nous avons réussi à faire un groupe équitable puis me vint une idée.

- On peut prendre Mike? demandai-je. Ce sera pour perfectionner la chorégraphie.

- Quoi? s'offensa Tina. Vous le prenez seulement pour la danse!

- Tina, nous sommes au point au niveau de la chanson. On a travaillé dur et avec Rachel vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas facile, dit Sam.

- Je veux bien, répondit Mike. Et puis la danse c'est ma première passion. Je pourrai vous aider à perfectionner la chorégraphie. Votre chanson va faire un carton et puis si les groupes ont besoins également je peux leur aider. On va en mettre plein la vue à McKinley leur faire voir de quel bois se chauffe mes New Direction.

Nous sourîmes tous. Mercedes alla avec le groupe de Quinn et Tina voulait faire les costumes.

Soudain, Becky, la secrétaire de madame Sylvester, apparut dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Kurt Hummel, madame Sue Sylvester voudrait vous voir, dit-elle.

Je me levai pour suivre Becky dans les couloirs où je vis les étudiants me regarder étrangement. J'entendis des pleurs et je vis Katie vêtu de vêtement civile. En me voyant, elle me fusilla du regard. Je remarquai qu'elle avait une béquille preuve qu'elle avait bien une entorse.

J'entrai dans l'entre du démon et je la vis assise à son bureau avec ses lunettes sur le nez.

- Merci Becky, tu peux sortir, dit-elle.

La jeune fille sortit fermant la porte. Elle devait sans doute monter la garde. Sue se leva jetant ses lunettes sur son bureau.

- Porcelaine, cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. On m'a raconté que tu étais parti à New York à cause des incidents survenus lors de ta première année à McKinley. Te revoilà, je dois dire que tu es plus en forme que jamais et j'aime ça.

Elle s'installa sur sa machine commençant son sport quotidien.

- En l'espace de quelques temps, tu as presque déclaré la guerre au garçon le plus populaire du lycée, Blaine Anderson. Tu as riposté à l'injustice de Katie, de manière violente mais cela revenait au même. Elle méritait d'être punie. Mes filles doivent avoir un respect les une envers les autres. Santana a été comme toujours à la hauteur de mes espérances si elle voulait vraiment. Elle pourrait détruire votre Glee Club. Mais j'ai d'autre projet en tête.

Je la regardai sans rien dire la laissant dans son monologue.

- Je veux que tu reviennes dans mon équipe de cheerleader, lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

J'écarquillai les yeux surpris de la proposition de madame Sylvester, redevenir un cheerleader?

- Quel est la contrepartie? demandai-je suspicieux.

- Porcelaine, lors de ta première année, tu as ébloui le public avec la chanson 4 minutes de Madonna. Tu m'as fait monter en côte de popularité auprès des journalistes. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a plus peur. Tu as du potentiel et je veux que tu l'exploites. Le Glee Club s'occupe de ta voix d'homme castré et moi je m'occuperai de faire de toi un professionnel en danse. Tu sais Porcelaine, j'avais conservé ton uniforme regrettant de n'avoir rien pu faire mais aujourd'hui que je perds un membre. J'en gagne un nouveau. Mes numéros seront plus impressionnants et on gagnera de nouveau les nationales.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'avais aimé avoir été un temps sous le feu des projecteurs en tant que cheerleader.

- Si tu te joins à nous. Je ne tenterai pas de détruire le Glee Club et tu as le droit à un souhait pour te dire que je suis ravie de ton retour parmi nous, finit-elle.

J'eus une idée et je regardai madame Sylvester.

- Que pensez-vous de faire une surprise générale devant des centaines d'élève au gymnase demain soir? Vous gardez l'effet de surprise et mon souhait serait d'avoir un uniforme supplémentaire, dis-je.

- Tu veux tenir le suspense jusqu'à demain soir? C'est une idée et quel taille pour ton souhait?

Je souris de manière énigmatique.

Le lendemain, nous nous entrainions avec Mike sur les chorégraphies. J'avais informé Tina qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nous faire les costumes. Rachel avait été heureuse en voyant sa tenue quand à Sam, il aimait bien ce que j'avais préparé.

Je n'avais toujours pas croisé Blaine depuis samedi et cela ne me manquait pas du tout.

On se réunit tous au gymnase où monsieur Schuester annonça l'ordre. L'équipe de Quinn commençait suivit par celle de Finn et on finissait par la notre. Cela nous permettait de nous préparer convenablement. Je sentis une boule de stresse à l'idée de chanter habituellement, j'étais dans les chœurs mais cette fois j'étais sur le devant de la scène avec Sam et Rachel. Je ne devais pas échouer après le mal qu'on s'était donné pour préparer ce numéro. On espérait les bleffer avec notre prestation et peut-être gagné des nouveaux membres.

Monsieur Figgings monta sur scène suivit de monsieur Schuester.

- Bonjour à vous, nous allons vous présenter le travail de la chorale de McKinley qui se coupera en trois chansons. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, la nourriture est interdite donc le premier qui à quelques choses à manger se verra sévèrement puni. Maintenant fête place au New Direction.

Quinn, Mercedes, Santana et Brittany avaient opté pour une chanson de Rihanna, Diamond. Leur chanson était superbe, les filles avaient déjà bien enflammé la salle. Je vis dans le public mon père et Carole ainsi que Blaine quelques rangs plus haut.

Rachel posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je souris voyant son soutien. Elle était habillée de la tenue de cheerleader et je devais avouer que cela lui allait bien. Sam avait la veste des joueurs de football ainsi qu'un jean rouge à trait blanc pour rester dans les tons. J'avais revêtu l'uniforme avec mon célèbre bracelet éponge entre le poignet et le coude.

Les chansons chantaient "undisclosed desire" de Muse. Les filles étaient folles surtout que leur tenue était très bien. Tina avait fait un joli travail. Mike vint vers nous, annonçant qu'on devrait se mettre en place. Je fis la bise à Rachel et je serrai la main de Sam. On se séparait temporairement. Je courus vers mon point de départ. La chanson se termina et je sentais mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine. Je ne devais penser qu'à la chanson qu'on allait interpréter. Kurt Hummel allait montrer de quel bois il se chauffe. Les premières notes de la chanson débuta dans les enceintes.

**J-Lo!**

**Ya tu sabes, no hay más nada**

La voix de Sam retentit dans la scène silencieuse

_It's a new J-Lo-ration_

**(Mr. Worldwide)**

_Of party people_

**Get on the floor, darling!**

**Darling, get on the floor**

_Let me introduce you to my party people_

_In the club..._

J'entendais de mon endroit la voix de Rachel et je savais que le public était surpris en la voyant.

**I'm loose**

**And everybody knows I get off the train**

**Baby, it's the truth**

**I'm like Inception, I play with your brain**

**So don't sleep or snooze**

**I don't play no games so don't get it confused, no**

**'Cause you will lose, yeah**

**Now pump it up**

**And back it up like a Tonka truck, darling**

Sam rapait très bien. Il s'était entraîné dur pour arriver à un tel niveau. Le stresse avait disparu et je me sentais prêt à affronter les critiques. Rachel prit la relève du premier couplet.

_If you go hard, you gotta get on the floor_

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor_

_If you're an animal then tear up the floor_

_Break a sweat on the floor_

_Yeah we work on the floor_

_Don't stop, keep it moving_

_Put your drinks up!_

J'entrai en scène sous le regard étonné de toute la foule en me voyant derrière eux. Je vis Rachel et Sam sur la piste. Mon père et Carole me sourirent. Katie me détestait encore plus en voyant ma tenue. Madame Sylvester me sourit et je commençai mon show.

_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_

_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor_

_You know we're running shit tonight on the floor_

Je marchai à travers le public n'oubliant pas d'embrasser Carole et mon père dans la foule avant de rejoindre Sam et Rachel pour continuer la chorégraphie.

_**Brazil, Morocco**_

_**London to Ibiza**_

_**Straight to L.A., New York**_

_**Vegas to Africa**_

Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody, drink a little more

**(Así me gusta)**

Nous nous mîmes à danser en parfaite coordination. Nous mettions déjà l'ambiance dans la salle.

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

Ce fut à mon tour de faire mon couplet dansant en remuant mes hanches comme me l'avaient appris Sam. Je pouvais sentir le regard appréciateur de beaucoup de personnes.

I know you got it clap your hands on the floor

And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor

If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor

Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor

Don't stop, keep it moving

Put your drinks up!

Rachel m'accompagna et on dansait coller serrer. Sa jupe était comme l'avait dit Quinn, une belle tentation.

_It's getting ill it's getting sick on the floor_

_We never quit, we never rest on the floor_

_If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor_

_**Brazil, Morocco**_

_**London to Ibiza**_

_**Straight to L.A., New York**_

_**Vegas to Africa**_

Rachel prit le refrain chantant de sa douce voix.

_Dance the night away_

_Live your life and stay young on the floor_

_Dance the night way_

_Grab somebody, drink a little more_

**(Así me gusta)**

Nous reprîmes nos pas et le public était avec nous.

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

Sam semblait heureux et je souris. Je vis dans le public Blaine qui écarquillait les yeux. Je fis un sourire avant que Sam ne me prenne par les jambes pour me porter. J'étais léger et Rachel fit sa roue.

**That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy**

**All I need is some vodka and some Coke**

**And watch get Donkey Konged**

**If you're ready for things to get heavy**

**I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, dale**

**Don't believe me just vet me**

**My name ain't Keith but I see why you Sweat me**

**L.A., Miami, New York**

**Say no more, get on the floor!**

Sam me reposa au sol et nous dansions de nouveau ensemble.

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la **_

La musique se stoppa et nous reçûmes un tonnerre d'applaudissement. En retournant dans les coulisses, monsieur Schue nous félicita pour notre performance. Mike nous applaudit pour avoir réussi à faire les pas de la chorégraphie. Pour fêter notre réussite, on se donna rendez-vous au Breakstix. J'allais me changer lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et je vis Blaine.

- Donc maintenant tu es cheerleader? dit-il.

- Si tu vois bien, tu as ta réponse. Bon je dois filer, répliquai-je.

- Ecoute, tu as été époustouflant sur "On the floor". Je ne pensais pas qu'un mec pouvait chanter comme ça. Cela dérange si je rejoins le Glee Club?

- Toi, rejoindre le Glee Club? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui comme ça on pourra passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.

- Si tu veux faire un truc, ne fais rien par rapport à moi.

- Pourtant, tu as bien rejoins les cheerleaders et je joue au football on va devoir déjà se côtoyer dans les douches. J'espère que tu les aimes bien chaude.

J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Les entraînements de football étaient en même temps que ceux des cheerleaders. Je m'étais creusé ma propre tombe, j'allais devoir côtoyer plus que nécessaire. J'étais fichu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Merci pour vos reviews cela m'a fait plaisir. Sinon je pense poster un chapitre par semaine et ce sera le samedi ou le dimanche (mais plus le samedi). Car il peut arriver que je travaille le samedi voilà pourquoi le dimanche.**

**La chanson de ce chapitre est "_Where's my angel_" de Metro station.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Une chose ne m'avait pas manqué à l'uniforme de cheerleader, c'était bien le string. Je n'aimais comment il me rentrait dans les fesses. J'avais l'impression de marcher en canard à chacun de mes pas tellement il était gênant. Je rejoignis le Glee Club après avoir enlevé l'uniforme et mis mes tenues de civile normales. Je ne risquais pas ainsi de s'abîmer. Le spectacle de début d'année avait été un succès. Nous avions même recruté deux nouveaux membres, Sugar et Rory. La première chantait faux et se prenait pour une personne à la voix de rêve. Quant à Rory, il venait d'Irlande et il portait du vert, Brittany était venue à penser qu'il était un lépreuchaun.

Tout le monde se demandait comment elle avait pu arriver à une telle conclusion. Quant à moi, je regardai la porte me demandant si Blaine allait vraiment venir. De toute façon qu'en avais-je à faire de ce type?

Monsieur Schuester ne donna aucun thème pour cette semaine vu qu'elle était presque terminée. Une semaine libre où nous pouvions chanter ce que l'on voulait. Rachel s'en donna à cœur joie de chanter toutes les chansons de comédie musicale. Tout le monde l'écoutait d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive, entre autre presque personne. Je discutais doucement avec Mercedes et Sam. J'avais découvert que ce dernier était bien sympas malgré quelque écart. Il n'en fut pas plus pour que Rachel abandonne de chanter en voyant qu'elle n'avait pour seul auditoire son petit copain.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi en boudant, affirmant que j'aurai du la soutenir. Puis vint la chose la plus choquante à McKinley. Blaine qui passe la porte de la salle de répétition. Ce dernier me sourit en me voyant. Monsieur Schuester posa la fameuse question que tout le monde se posait. Que faisait-il ici?

- Je viens auditionner pour faire partie du Glee club, répondit-il.

Un silence pesant remplit la salle avant qu'un chœur outré ne réponde. Tout le monde protesta la venue de Blaine parmi les New Direction. Cependant, Monsieur Schue calma le jeu comme toujours demandant à Blaine de faire ses preuves. Le jeune homme me sourit et donna le titre de sa chanson aux musiciens. Les premières notes débutèrent.

Angel soooo!

La voix de Blaine emplissait déjà la salle qui restait presque coller sur leur siège.

Break down

I can see you're upset,

So high.

But I didn't help it.

I wish I could just forget you.

Il avait une sublime voix et le pire c'est qu'au dernier mot, il me regarda.

Up now,

Heart beats racing.

One touch,

Now I'm faking.

This time, there's no escaping you.

Il me regardait encore avec des yeux qui envouteraient n'importe qui.

Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.

Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.

Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.

Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.

Il tendait ses mains comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose. Sa voix était magnifique, à mon plus grand regret. Je sentais mon coeur bondir dans ma poitrine alors que nos yeux se croisaient et se cherchaient.

So cold,

But you have my body.

One kiss,

And this is gonna haunt me.

My God,

You look so lovely girl.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres au dernier mot.

Hearts gone,

Tonight is your chance,

You trade love,

For a little romance.

Too late, this will be the last dance, girl.

Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.

Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.

Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.

Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.

J'avais que l'impression que Blaine chantait pour moi dans sa façon de me regarder et de se mouvoir. Mes amis étaient également dans la chanson, bougeant autour du chanteur. Je restai à ma place. Blaine se mit devant moi.

You say you want it,

You love me then thought it.

You're breaking my heart

And you're taking me down.

You say you want it,

You love me then thought it.

You're breaking my heart

And you're taking me down.

Break it down, and live it up, take this in and beat it up.

Break it down, and live it up, take this in and beat it up.

Break it down, and live it up, take this in and beat it up.

Break it down, and live it up.

Il prit ma main me forçant à me lever. Blaine me traîna au centre de la "scène" gardant sa main dans la mienne. Nos yeux continuaient de se chercher. Je sentais étrange comme si j'étais soudainement tombé malade.

Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.

Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.

Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.

Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.

La chanson se termina et je remarquai que nos mains étaient toujours liées. La foule applaudit la prestation de Blaine et monsieur Schuester annonça que les New Direction avaient un nouveau membre. Tout le monde fut heureux sauf moi. Je retirai ma main comme si je m'étais brûlé. Mes amis encerclèrent Blaine lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

Il n'avait qu'eux pour pardonner facilement les fautes d'une personne. Ils avaient accepté Blaine malgré leur dire sur lui. Je sortis de la salle suivit de Finn. Les couloirs étaient calmes après tout c'était la fin des cours et tout le monde était rentré. Mon frère me prit mon épaule pour me coller à lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, souffla-t-il comme s'il avait la science infuse.

- Et de quoi? demandai-je.

- Disons que tu dois être frustré que Blaine fasse partie du Glee club, je peux le comprendre. Sur ce point nous sommes d'accord. Les autres l'ont accueilli à bras ouvert mais ils pensent comme nous. Blaine prépare quelque chose. Et cette chanson c'était quoi?

- Where's my angel de Metro station.

- Tu la connais?

- On l'entend dans Alice au pays des merveilles, répondis-je.

- Je ne l'ai jamais entendu.

- Car tu t'en vas dès que le générique de fin débute. C'est pareil avec la chanson de Linkin park Leave out all the rest, on l'entend à la fin de Twilight.

- Tu conduis ou je conduis? demanda-t-il lorsqu'on arriva devant la voiture.

Je tendis ma main et il me lança les clés que je rattrapai facilement. Je montai côté conducteur et lui passager. On rentra à la maison où Carole préparait déjà le repas et papa était encore au garage. Je montai à l'étage pour commencer mes devoirs. Je les fis rapidement pour débuter le travail que je dois faire avec Blaine sur Roméo et Juliette. J'aimais beaucoup cette histoire d'un amour impossible, l'un et l'autre vivent dans une famille opposée et ils tombent amoureux en passant outre les règles.

La scène du balcon était pour moi l'un de mes moments favoris. J'étais un adepte du romantisme et je rêvais souvent qu'un garçon soit au pied de ma fenêtre me comptant mille et un poème. Une personne qui me regarderait comme si j'étais l'amour de sa vie. Même si c'était cliché, un garçon capable de m'offrir des fleurs, m'inviterait au restaurant ou encore qu'on irait dans un parc d'attraction et qu'on prendrait des tonnes de photos souvenirs ne se souciant pas du regard des autres.

Le repas fut annoncé et je descendis en même temps que Finn. Une petite bousculade amicale nous fit rire surtout que c'était toujours mon frère qui gagnait étant plus fort et plus robuste.

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes la table préparée, Carole et papa étaient déjà installés discutant. Finn s'installa à côté de moi et on suivit la conversation en cours. C'était comme tous les soirs un repas conviviale comme si nous avions toujours formé une famille. Bien sur, Carole ne remplacerait jamais ma mère comme mon père ne prendra pas la place de celui de Finn. Mais j'étais heureux de cette famille recomposée.

A la fin du repas, je montais dans ma chambre et mon téléphone sonna. Je vis le nom de Rachel et je décrochai.

- Coucou! Je dis à Finn de recharger son téléphone portable, dis-je ne lui laissant rien dire.

- Non Kurt, je voulais te parler, répliqua-t-elle.

J'haussai un sourcil et je m'assis sur mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ne me dit pas que tu veux rompre avec Finn car je te dis, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble! rétorquai-je.

- Non ce n'est pas au sujet de Finn et moi. C'est plutôt quelque chose te concernant.

- Ouf tu m'as fait peur. Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose?

- Tu dois te trouver un petit copain, dit-elle avec une voix sérieuse.

- Pardon? m'étonnai-je.

- Kurt, tu es presque le seul membre du Glee club à n'avoir jamais eu de petit ami et même maintenant. Quinn est avec Puck. Sam avec Mercedes. Santana avec Brittany. Mike avec Tina. Finn et moi. Artie est sorti avec Brittany et il n'est plus puceau. Tu es le seul Kurt à n'avoir personne.

- Rory et Sugar?

- Sugar est une fille quant à Rory il espère que Brittany lui montre son trésor. Il reste Blaine...

- Je préférerai encore embrasser un âne.

- Je m'en doutais. Donc ce sera quelqu'un en dehors du Glee club. Que penses-tu qu'on t'inscrive à un speed dating spécial gay? Il en a un vendredi soir au Breakstix, il y aura des homosexuels. Les personnes hétéros ne sont pas autorisées à participer.

- Comment peuvent-ils en être sur?

- Disons que le restaurant aura des videurs au cas où l'événement déborde. Allez Kurt, tu as besoin d'avoir un copain, fait-le pour moi et puis le lendemain, tu n'as pas école.

- Si c'est nul, je m'en vais.

- Génial, je t'aime mon Kurtie à demain en cours.

- A demain.

Je raccrochai avant de me laisser tomber entièrement sur mon matelas. Rachel allait m'harceler si je ne voulais pas aller là-bas, quitte à m'emmener au restaurant italien enchaîner et bâillonner pour éviter de cracher mon venin. Je me levai pour prendre une douche et faire mon rituel d'hydratation avant d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain, j'avais un entraînement avec les cheerleaders. J'étais avec Quinn, Santana et Brittany. Je leur racontai le coup de Rachel et son histoire de speed dating durant l'échauffement. On devait courir sur le terrain avec les joueurs de football. Quinn m'informa que cela pouvait être intéressant pour moi. Santana me dit qu'elle était d'accord avec moi et que l'amour ne se faisait pas en sept minutes top chrono. Quant à Brittany, elle espérait que je me trouve un dauphin rapidement.

L'entraînement était dur mais avec l'aide des filles, j'avais rattrapé mon retard considérable. On avait même prévu de s'entraîner ce week-end. Madame Sylvester était toujours aussi stricte avec ses filles mais si elle ne l'était pas jamais elles ne gagneraient les nationales sept années de suite.

Je rentrai dans les vestiaires de sport je pris une serviette rouge, enlevant mes affaires pour aller sous la douche retirant la transpiration. J'étais heureux d'être seul dans les douches au moins je n'entendais pas les conversations douteuses comme la taille des pénis de chacun des joueurs.

- Tu as l'air serein, dit une voix à mes côtés.

Je sursautai et je vis Blaine qui me souriait. Son regard descendit avant de se froncer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

- Mon arme anti pervers, un maillot de bain, répliquai-je appliquant le savon sur ma peau.

- Allons mon ange...

- Je ne suis pas ton ange, le coupai-je.

- Tu n'avais pas compris que je l'ai chanté pour toi.

- Tes regards en disaient long en effet. Et je voulais savoir, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Tu sais le Glee club n'est pas très bien perçu et savoir que tu as rejoint l'équipe de "tapette"...

Un coup vint près de moi et je remarquai que Blaine était devant moi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, énervé. J'eus le souffle coupé en voyant un autre masque de la personnalité de Blaine.

- Ne redis jamais ce mot, tu m'entends Kurt. On n'est pas des "tapettes", dit-il crachant le dernier mot. Tu es une personne avant tout et si ces imbéciles ne le voient pas alors ils sont aveugles.

Je ne pus dire aucun mot et sans le vouloir mon regard se baissa. Je rougis en voyant que Blaine était nu devant moi. Mon opposant comprit mon malaise et il reprit son masque de type arrogant.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît? demanda-t-il s'approchant de moi.

Je voulus reculer mais mon dos buta le robinet. Je me décalai vers l'angle de mur mais Blaine encadra mon corps m'empêchant de fuir.

- Blaine, soufflai-je.

- Chut, murmura-t-il se rapprochant de moi doucement. Tu sens la mangue.

Il sourit et Blaine continua à réduire la distance entre nous. Mon regard s'accrocha à celui du populaire, je savais qu'une chose pareille allait arriver. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres vibrantes comme si elles savaient ce qu'elles veulent. J'avais envie de ce contact et je me sentais désemparé. D'un côté, aucun mec ne s'était présenté à moi aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, c'était déstabilisant.

Blaine termina de réduire notre distance déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'aurai pensé qu'il serait brutal forçant l'événement. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un mec et tous mes sens étaient en éveil. J'aimais embrasser un garçon, c'était mieux qu'avec Brittany. Blaine s'éloigna avec un petit sur ses lèvres. Il passa son pouce sur mes lèvres délicatement comme une caresse avant de partir à une autre douche. Je rougis en voyant les fesses de Blaine. Je me retournai pour finir ma douche. Je pris ma serviette et je partis rapidement pour m'habiller.

Lorsque je partis, je croisais l'équipe de football et je vis Finn dans le lot. Je les laissais pour rejoindre mon cours. Quinn m'attendait vers les casiers pour discuter un peu de l'entraînement des cheerleaders. Rachel arriva et elle décida de me kidnapper pour me parler du speed dating. Je soupirai alors qu'elle me parlait des éventuelles rencontres.

Durant ces derniers jours, j'avais beaucoup d'objectif. Ils consistaient à éviter Blaine et Rachel, trouver une chanson pour le Glee club, chercher un moyen de me défiler à cette soirée speed dating, être au niveau dans toutes les matières ce qui n'étaient pas une mince affaire. Mercedes traînait beaucoup avec moi pour me soutenir dans ces jours sombres.

Et finalement le vendredi soir était arrivé. Rachel avait presque forcé Finn à nous accompagner à la maison. Je disais bien 'presque' car mon frère avait du mal à dire 'non' à sa petite amie. Donc Rachel était dans ma chambre, j'aurais du m'en douter. Elle regarda dans ma penderie pour me trouver des vêtements ce qui me surpris. Rachel, la fille au pull de grand-mère aux motifs animaux, me donnait des conseils sur comment me vêtir. Lorsque je vis l'ensemble de mauvais goût, je soupirai lui demandant de me laisser choisir mes vêtements.

Je disposai trois tenues sur mon lit cherchant lequel j'allais mettre. Je pris l'ensemble du milieu au moins je pouvais mettre une écharpe et m'étrangler avec. Je partis dans la salle de bain pour me préparer il m'avait une bonne heure pour être prêt. Rachel me sourit et demanda à Finn de nous accompagner pour avoir un protecteur à nos côtés. On informa Carole et papa que nous sortions et ils nous demandèrent d'être prudent.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au Breakstix et Rachel m'inscrit me demandant de prendre une table. Table que je garderai toute la soirée. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ces célibataires désespérés qui cherchaient un compagnon. J'étais bien comme j'étais surtout que j'entendais beaucoup d'histoire avec mes amis du Glee club. Rachel et Finn avaient rompu un temps lorsque mon frère avait annoncé à sa copine de n'être plus puceau, il avait couché avec Santana avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Pour se venger, Rachel avait voulu coucher avec Puck et Finn avait été anéanti.

Quinn et Sam avaient eu également leur problème surtout quand la première avait embrassé Finn et menti à son copain. Artie et Brittany avaient eu des moments très difficiles surtout que la cheerleader avait une belle attirance pour la mexicaine. Les seuls qui n'avaient pour l'instant aucun problème était Tina et Mike. On pourrait même les nommer couple numéro un du Glee club contrairement à ce que pensait Rachel.

Une cloche retentit et je sentais la peur me prendre. J'étais désormais condamné à faire des rencontres avec des mecs qui étaient sortis ou non du placard.

Les règles étaient simples, les lesbiennes se rencontraient entre elles et les gays de même. Nous avions sept minutes pour faire connaissance. Nous avions une feuille pour dire si 'oui' ou 'non'. On voulait revoir cette personne. Les informations étaient confidentielles si l'un disait 'non', cela revenait à deux 'non'. Il était interdit de donner son numéro de téléphone durant les rencontres ou de donner des informations trop personnelles. Je me sentais rassuré sur ce point au moins ma poubelle ne sera pas remplie de papier.

Une personne s'installa en face de moi, un homme d'une bonne trentaine. Je me sentais comme un morceau de viande devant un gros carnivore.

- Salut, Paul et vous?

- Kurt, répondis-je de plus en plus effrayé.

Rachel derrière l'homme me faisait des signes pour me permettre d'engager la conversation. Je voyais que Finn était plutôt de mon avis sur le fait que cet homme était louche.

- Il y a un problème? demanda Paul d'une voix suave.

- Non c'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un de votre âge ici.

- Je fais si vieux que ça? Vous me vexez, dit-il sur un ton légèrement offensé. Je n'ai que vingt sept ans.

- Oui, c'est ce que je disais, répliquai-je

La cloche retentit pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je cochais rapidement la case 'non'. Ce type me donnait l'impression d'être un vieux pervers. Une personne passa pour prendre les feuilles et Paul se leva. Je soupirai de soulagement en le voyant partir. Une autre personne prit sa place. Il était plus jeune que l'ancien. Il portait des lunettes sur son nez et il avait l'air d'avoir un goût prononcer pour la mode.

- Je m'appelle Chandler, se présenta-t-il. J'adore tes vêtements, on dirait presque les modèles de chez Vogue . com.

- Tu connais Vogue . com? m'étonnai-je heureux. Je m'appelle Kurt.

- Enchanté, bien sur que je connais. C'est le meilleur endroit sur Terre, leur création sont des œuvres à tomber par terre. Sur toi, cela te va à ravir comme s'ils avaient créé leur vêtement spécialement pour toi.

Je rougis devant toute cette masse de compliment.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Dis-moi Kurt, ton père était un marin? demanda Chandler.

- Non pourquoi?

- Car il a mis le plus bel océan dans tes yeux.

- Est-ce une technique de drague?

- Cela ressemble effectivement, sourit mon homologue. Pourquoi cela te dérange?

- Personne n'a jamais parlé de mes yeux, répondis-je. Les yeux bleus, il n'en manque pas aux Etats Unis. Presque toutes les stars ont les yeux de cette couleur.

Il me sourit.

- Tu es contrairement à eux une personne qu'on peut toucher et approcher, dit-il sensuellement.

La cloche retentit et je cochais la réponse 'oui'. Chandler était sympas et pour une fois je ne me sentais pas comme un prix quelconque qu'on devait remporter. Je donnais mon papier à la personne et Chandler partit me donnant un petit clin d'œil. Mon nouveau partenaire s'assit et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qui c'était.

- David? soufflai-je.

David Karofsky, mon ex-bourreau, était à un speed dating spécial homosexuel. Je regardai mes deux amis aussi surpris que moi.

- Bonsoir Kurt, dit-il timidement.

- Tu... Tu es...

- Cela te surprend?

- Et pas qu'un peu. Monsieur mon ancien bourreau me martyrisait pendant toute ma première année de lycée. M'obligeant à quitter mes amis pour une autre ville. Tout ça parce qu'il est un refoulé! m'exclamai-je.

- Kurt, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je pensais pouvoir enfin sortir du placard en venant ici. Et toi?

- Disons qu'on m'a obligé.

Je lui dis de se retourner et il le fit avant de revenir rapidement devant moi, le rouge aux joues. Dave trifouilla ses doigts.

- Tu sais Kurt, je t'ai toujours envié. Tu as réussi une chose que même moi, je n'arrive pas encore, dit-il doucement.

- Oui mais tu dois savoir que ton équipe et toi n'avaient pas rendu la tâche facile. Surtout toi! J'ai du m'accrocher mais j'avais toujours peur de mettre un pied à l'école. Les professeurs me mettaient toujours des mauvaises notes parce que mon travail était illisible ou déchiré.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux mais laisse une chance Kurt. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Beaucoup disent ça et ils sont déçus à la fin, répliquai-je.

- S'il te plaît Kurt.

- Je vais réfléchir car ce que tu m'as fait, on ne peut pas pardonner aussi facilement.

- Et pour Blaine?

- De quoi Blaine? demandai-je.

- Il t'a embrassé sous les douches. Tu vas lui pardonner?

- Attend! Tu compares un simple baiser avec du harcèlement? Je n'y crois pas que je sache il ne m'a pas frappé, pousser contre les casiers, lancer des Slushies à la figure, jeter dans une poubelle, enfermer dans les toilettes aussi bien fille que garçon, jeter dans un placard d'entretient... Tu veux que je continue? Blaine m'a seulement embrassé, je ne prends aucunement son partie c'est juste que tu ne peux pas comparer l'incomparable.

- Tu l'aimes bien?

- Putain c'est quand qu'il la sonne cette satané cloche? rouspétai-je. Et non, je n'aime pas bien Blaine et pour l'histoire du baiser. Il m'a pris par surprise.

- Tu n'avais pas non plus l'air de te défendre.

- Tu vois un mec à poil devant toi, je te jure que c'est comme un hétéro en voyant la poitrine d'une fille. Ton cerveau n'arrive pas à fonctionner correctement.

- Si je viens devant toi nu, j'aurai droit à un baiser?

- Non à une tarte et un 'pervers' en prime, répliquai-je.

J'écarquillai les yeux me rendant compte que David avait raison. Je n'avais pas agit de la même façon avec Blaine. Il était devant moi nu et pourtant je ne m'étais pas enfui. Je l'avais laissé m'embrasser. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Blaine serait différent? Non, il ne le devait pas. Je n'avais pas envie de finir comme une pute. Entre autre, il se vide et me jette après. Il n'était qu'un crétin arrogant avec des lèvres si douces... Non ne pense pas à ça Kurt ses lèvres sont loin d'être d'une très grande douceur et ses muscles ne sont que de la graisse bien rembourrée. Je ne parle pas même de ses yeux.

La cloche retentit et Dave me sourit. Il donna sa feuille vierge avant de partir à une autre table. Je tendis ma feuille où je n'avais rien marqué également.

La soirée était longue, j'étais tombé sur beaucoup de pervers à mon plus grand regret. Il ne me restait qu'une personne à voir et je pouvais partir retrouver mon lit.

- Cette chaise est libre, dit une voix qu'à force je reconnaîtrais parmi des centaines.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais à ce genre de soirée Blaine, répliquai-je d'un ton plutôt moqueur.

- Je suis plein de surprise mon ange. Et je pourrais te retourner l'affirmation.

-Je suis plein de surprise l'idiot.

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de me regarder.

- Bon écoute Kurt, je sais que je t'ai traité assez durement lorsque les duos pour le travail se sont formés.

- Tu m'as carrément demandé d'être ta pute, rectifiai-je.

- Et je m'en excuse, je sais que c'était une demande déplacée.

- On t'a frappé? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Blaine Anderson, l'homme le plus irrespectueux, le plus arrogant, le plus hautain que le monde ait porté sur cette Terre?

- Tu as fini avec les mots blessants?

- Non et le type le plus narcissique. Je peux te dire qu'à ce niveau tu as un rival, ajoutai-je.

- Toi?

- Non Rachel, la jeune fille brune qui nous observe depuis tout à l'heure, souris-je saluant mon amie qui nous regardait.

Blaine se retourna et fit également un signe à Rachel.

- Sinon pourquoi tu es là? Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à vouloir une relation stable et durable.

- Je t'ai entendu lors de l'échauffement. Je m'étais dis que ce serait une bonne occasion de te voir. Ecoute, je sais que je me suis mal exprimé alors laisse-moi recommencer une fois. Voilà Kurt, j'ai besoin que tu deviennes mon petit ami.

- Et pourquoi dont?

- Depuis un moment, je me fais moi-même harceler par des filles. Elles deviennent de plus en plus tenaces, j'ai beau leur dire que je ne m'intéresserai jamais à elle. Elles ne me croient pas et deviennent encore plus lourdes. L'une d'elle m'a même envoyé une photo de son vagin.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant les dires de Blaine.

- C'est extrême, soufflai-je.

- Et encore, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Je ne peux pas sortir avec une fille pour une bonne raison, je suis gay et j'en suis fier. Donc quand j'ai su que toi tu l'étais, je me suis dit le seigneur m'aide enfin à me débarrasser de ses filles collantes, continua Blaine.

- Alors pourquoi autant de grossièreté si tu peux demander aussi sereinement? demandai-je.

- Donc tu es d'accord pour être mon petit ami? dit-il évitant ma question.

- Dans ce cas, je fixe des limites.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il est hors de question que je couche avec toi. Tu gardes tes mains au dessus de la ceinture si elles touchent quelque chose sous l'équateur ou tes pieds!

- Mince, soupira Blaine retirant son pied de mon mollet.

- Je te donne à ces fauves et crois-moi j'en suis capable, souris-je malicieusement.

- Autre règle?

- Oui, ne vient plus à poil dans mes douches, répondis-je.

- Tout semble correcte.

- Et je ferai le contrat par écrit et on le signera, complétai-je. Pendant combien de temps dois-je jouer au petit ami?

- Jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité à McKinley car si on s'arrête en cours de route les filles vont recommencer à me harceler.

- Pendant deux ans, très bien au moins cela fera plaisir à Rachel, soupirai-je.

- Et pour commencer, je t'invite demain soir au cinéma. Je viendrai te chercher à 19 heures.

La cloche retentit et Blaine m'embrassa ma joue avant de donner le papier. Je soupirai marquant 'oui' pour revoir Blaine Anderson. J'eus le numéro des personnes que je pouvais revoir ainsi que celui de mon nouveau ''petit copain''.

La soirée d'être longue surtout que Rachel voulait avoir tous les détails. J'allais avoir droit à une nuit blanche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde!**

**On est samedi et voilà le chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Pour répondre aux questions, pour l'instant je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais faire. Dès que je le serai précisément vous serez les premiers à le savoir.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review. Auquel, je vais vous répondre:**

**Klaineuse: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour le nombre de chapitre comme je l'ai dis, je ne sais pas encore mais déjà minimum une vingtaine. Encore merci.**

**AnnaKlaineuse: Merci pour ta review, désolé de ne pas tout le temps te répondre mais sache que je suis toujours heureuse de lire tes reviews.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Je me trouvais devant mon armoire, je ne savais pas quoi mettre pour mon rendez-vous avec Blaine. C'était mon premier rendez-vous "galant". Je me sentais stressé à l'idée d'avoir ce moment intime avec Blaine même si c'était pour faire semblant. Rachel m'avait d'ailleurs harcelé de question suite à mon entretient. J'avais seulement expliqué que Blaine m'avait donné un rendez-vous.

Rachel était sceptique mais elle n'avait rien dit. De toute façon, elle ne devait pas donner son avis sur la question. C'était elle qui voulait que je me trouve un petit copain. J'espérais seulement qu'aucun de nous deux ne tomberait dans le piège des sentiments.

Je trouvais finalement la tenue pour mon rendez-vous. Le programme était simple Blaine venait me chercher à 19 heures et on partait au cinéma. J'avais pris un peu de monnaie pour payer ma place et peut-être un supplément. Je partis dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Il fallait que je sois présentable avant de sortir même si c'était Blaine. Après tout, je devais me faire passer pour son petit ami et je ne faisais rien à moitié. Je fis mes soins du visage, mis de la laque dans mes cheveux avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Je souris en voyant ma tenue. Elle était composée d'un slim noir moulant mes fesses et mes cuisses à la perfection. Une chemise couleur bleu nuit avec une écharpe noire et un blazer noir entièrement ouverte.

Le plus dur était les chaussures que j'allais porter. Je reportais mon choix sur des chaussures basses noires. Je regardai l'heure et je vis qu'il était 18h30. Blaine n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Burt et Carole avaient prévu de sortir également ce soir et Finn allait chez Puck pour une soirée entre mec. La maison sera vide de monde. Je vérifiai si j'avais bien toutes mes affaires allant de l'argent pour le cinéma à mon portable en cas d'appel. J'avais mis mes affaires dans mes poches et j'attendais l'arrivée de Blaine.

19 heures précise quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je rejoignis la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mon père et Carole étaient déjà partis au restaurant. A l'entrée, je vis Blaine tenant un bouquet de rose rouge et jaune. Je souris les prenant.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé, dis-je.

- Je voulais marquer le coup pour notre premier rendez-vous, sourit Blaine. Tu viens avant qu'il n'ait du monde dans la file.

Je lui demandais deux secondes pour que je puisse mettre les fleurs dans un vase. Je prévins Finn que je partais et je sortis en compagnie de Blaine.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il me relookant.

Je pouvais également dire que Blaine s'était presque mis sur son trente et un. Il portait un jean simple mais qui ne le grossissait pas. Un chandail blanc recouvert par une veste en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par son incontournable gel.

- Toi également, répondis-je et on arriva vers sa voiture qui était une voiture de société classique.

- J'ai pris cette voiture pour être un peu discret ce soir, dit Blaine. Je ne voulais pas encore mettre le paquet. J'ai plus de huit voitures.

J'écarquillai les yeux à cette révélation. Blaine était riche? D'un coup, je me demandai si c'était une bonne idée tout ceci. Mon 'petit ami' me sourit avant de m'ouvrir la porte comme un parfait gentleman. Je m'installai et il referma la porte. Blaine s'installa côté conducteur pour passer une soirée normalement inoubliable.

Comme prévu, il avait du monde devant le cinéma d'un côté. Il avait des bons films qui sortaient. Je regardai les différentes affiches, ce soir, j'étais vraiment tenté par un film d'amour mais j'ignorais les goûts cinématographiques de Blaine si cela se trouvait il était plutôt film d'action avec des voitures qui explosent.

Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Surtout que ce cinéma était très fréquenté par les lycéens de McKinley donc ce rendez-vous pouvait attiser des rumeurs dans l'école.

Blaine me sourit.

- Alors que veux-tu aller voir? demanda-t-il.

- Mais et toi? soufflai-je nerveux.

- Je veux te faire plaisir pour notre premier rendez-vous. Prend ceci comme un gage de paix durant ces deux ans.

- Tu vas me tuer si je te le dis.

- Donc tu avais déjà une petite idée.

- C'est un film que je voulais voir avec Rachel étant donné que Finn ne la suivrait pas. C'est un film d'amour, rougis-je.

- Va pour ce film. De toute façon, le seul film d'action qui a ce soir n'a pas eu une bonne critique. Il est noté quatre sur dix.

- Tu es cinéphile? m'étonnai-je.

- Exactement donc n'importe quel film m'intéresse. Surtout si après je peux faire ma propre critique. Alors, allons-y pour le film que tu veux regarder. Je paie les places et toi le pop-corn.

- Je peux payer ma place tout seul, m'offensai-je.

- J'aime payer pour un premier rendez-vous.

- L'argent n'achète rien!

- Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être mon petit ami?

- Non mais je rêve. Tu me prends pour un croqueur de diamant! Je ne savais même pas avant que tu avais huit voitures, que tu étais fortuné avant ce soir!

Blaine écarquilla les yeux face à ma phrase.

- Tu ne le savais pas? Pourtant mon nom de famille est plutôt célèbre.

- Et bien désolé de te décevoir mais je ne le savais pas. Finalement, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée ce rendez-vous et même cette mascarade, répliquai-je.

J'allais partir mais Blaine me tint rapidement le bras.

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé... souffla Blaine. Je t'ai blessé involontairement. Je pensais que tu le savais, tout le lycée est au courant que je suis riche. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis harcelé par les filles à l'école. Elles espèrent pouvoir obtenir des cadeaux de ma part, des choses extrêmement chères. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu ne puisses pas être au courant.

- Désolé de te dire ça mais mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. J'ai ma vie et mes emmerdes, je ne m'occupe pas ceux des autres. C'est plutôt le travail de Rachel. Maintenant lâche mon bras.

- Si je le lâche, tu vas partir et je vais faire une dépression lorsque je retournerai au lycée. Si j'en fais une, tu paieras le prix de ma psychologue et je te préviens mon père la paie très cher.

- Pourquoi dois-tu tout ramener à l'argent ou le sexe Blaine?

- J'ai toujours vécu comme ça Kurt. Mon père m'a appris une vie différente de la tienne. S'il te plaît reste...

- C'est moi qui paie le pop-corn et _ma _place, répliquai-je.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- J'imagine qu'on ne parle pas encore de l'éducation de ton père, me moquai-je.

- Non pas vraiment.

- Il est au courant?

- Pour mon homosexualité? Je lui ai dit. Il a répondu "d'accord au moins avec un mec tu ne ramèneras pas de femme enceinte à la maison".

- Sérieux?

- Disons qu'entre un bâtard et un mec, il préfère le mec. Même si pour lui c'est contre nature. Donc je peux enculer n'importe quel mec, il ne dira rien.

- Directement toi au dessus, répliquai-je.

- Avec mes conquêtes d'un soir, je préfère. Ne t'en fais pas Kurt, je respecterai le contrat qu'on n'a pas encore signé. Tu seras différent d'eux, déjà je serai avec toi sans jamais couché ensemble et puis on sort ensemble.

- Entre guillemet, ajoutai-je en faisant le signe avec mes doigts. J'avais une question que se passerait-il si l'un de nous a des sentiments?

- Quoi? Tu es déjà amoureux de moi? se moqua Blaine avant de réfléchir. Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas et puis cela ne risque pas d'arriver, je ne tombe jamais amoureux. Si par contre, je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un autre que toi durant notre accord. Ce dernier est terminé.

- Préviens-moi avant comme ça tu pourras coucher avec ce mec sans que je devienne l'homme à qui on a fait cocu. Mais d'ailleurs, ce ne sera pas dur deux ans d'abstinence?

- J'ai bon espoir que tu me laisses te pénétrer.

- Et bien tu pourras prier le seigneur autant de fois que tu veux, l'hémisphère sud est réservé à l'homme que j'aimerai vraiment.

- Tu es un grand romantique Kurt. Tu devrais diminuer ta consommation de film à l'eau de rose.

- Trop tard on va en voir un, souris-je sournoisement.

On arriva au guichet et nous demandâmes les places pour le film d'amour. La dame fut surprise en entendant deux places alors qu'elle ne voyait que deux hommes.

- Et vos petites amies? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est de la discrimination madame! répliquai-je. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas voir un film avec de la romance dedans sans avoir de filles avec eux?

- Excusez-moi monsieur, répondit la réceptionniste.

Nous payâmes chacun notre place avant d'aller au kiosque pour acheter le pop-corn. Blaine lui prit les boissons dont une light pour moi. Je souris et nous allâmes pénétrer dans la salle où on vit des garçons rouspéter devant le futur film alors que les filles étaient impatiente que la salle s'éteigne. Blaine nous indiqua deux places à l'arrière et on s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre. Seulement, j'avais oublié rapidement que les filles du lycée fréquentaient ce cinéma. Une d'elle vit Blaine et se leva de son siège pour s'installer à côté de lui.

- Salut Blaine, dit-elle rouge. Cela te dérange que je m'assois à côté de toi?

Je fronçai les sourcils devant tant d'idiotie et le pire fut sans doute le regard des fans de Blaine sur nous. Une dispute commença pour avoir la chance de prendre ma place et de s'assoir au côté de mon petit copain.

- Désolé les filles mais ce soir, je reste au côté de mon petit ami, dit Blaine.

- Qui? s'exclamèrent-elles outrées.

- Lui.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent presque brutalement contre les miennes. Comme si c'était urgent. Je répondis rapidement à son baiser pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Les filles partirent retrouver leur place en rouspétant et choquées sans doute. Je sentais légèrement leur regard haineux envers moi. Je m'étais attendu à ce genre de réaction, après tout, je leur ai volé leur Blaine chéri.

Durant le film, nous étions calmes. Blaine avait entrelacé nos doigts lorsqu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se toucher dans le pop-corn. J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule naturellement et aussi pour rager les filles qui nous jugeaient du regard. Le film était vraiment très beau, j'espérais seulement que Blaine pensait la même chose que moi. Je m'en serais voulu dans un sens de faire vivre un cauchemar à mon petit ami.

Il m'arrivait de regarder les autres garçons de la salle, j'avais de la chance avec Blaine. Au moins, il ne s'était pas endormi après une demi heure. Il était bien réveillé et caresser le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Si je ne savais pas dans quelle situation on était, j'aurai pu croire qu'il s'agissait véritablement d'un rendez-vous galant, que nous formions un couple. Mais il n'en était rien et cela restera comme ça.

J'osai à peine imaginer la journée de lundi au lycée. Les rumeurs allaient vite à McKinley, j'étais sur qu'à la fin de la matinée on ne parlerait plus que de mon 'couple'. Je sentais déjà le regard de haine des filles et pourtant nous n'étions que samedi soir.

Le film se termina en beauté, c'était émouvant et je manquais de pleurer. J'étais aussi émotif que lors de la chanson "Come what may". Cette chanson était magique et la chanter avec la personne qu'on aime c'était plus intime que de coucher avec elle. On se mettait littéralement à nu devant la personne lors de ce duo. C'était mon rêve de pouvoir la chanter lorsque je serai marié à mon âme-sœur.

Blaine libéra nos mains lorsque la salle fut vide mais que le générique continuait à tourner. Il prit la boîte de pop-corn vide pour la jeter dans la poubelle ainsi que le soda.

Après notre virée au cinéma, il m'amena à un fast-food où je le regardai avec des yeux immenses.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis riche que je ne connais pas cette alimentation, sourit Blaine. Et ne te t'embête pas, je t'invite. Ce n'est pas un gage de charité.

Je ne pus le contredire car nous étions déjà devant la serveuse et Blaine commença à dicter son menu tandis que je regardais ce que je pouvais bien manger. Demain, je devrais éliminer toute la graisse qui avait osé pénétrer dans mon corps. Je commandais mon repas et on s'installa à un coin plutôt intime du fast-food.

Blaine commença à manger tandis que j'osais à peine toucher mon plateau. Je sentais mon estomac se nouer. C'était une soirée parfaite même trop parfaite. C'était comme si on formait un vrai couple et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. En théorie, on devait se faire passer pour un couple c'était tout. Peut-être que finalement c'était trop dur pour moi, après tout, j'étais un humain comme les autres avec des sentiments.

- Tu ne manges pas? demanda-t-il.

- Si je réfléchissais, répondis-je.

- A quoi?

- Nous deux au cinéma. Tu n'étais pas obligé de tenir ma main ou de me faire plaisir en allant voir ce film.

- Tu es franchement imprévisible. Connais-tu la définition d'un couple?

- Justement Blaine, nous faisons semblant d'en être un pour que ces filles arrêtent de t'harceler.

- Tu veux arrêter et dire aux filles que ce n'était qu'une soirée entre ami?

- Le problème c'est que Blaine, je ne te connais pas. Les seules choses que je sache est que tu es un pervers, une personne riche qui a marre d'être harcelé, en plus d'avoir un mauvais caractère.

- Je ne connais pas grand chose de toi non plus. A part que tu es parti à cause des idiots de l'équipe de football, tu as un demi-frère qui ressemble à Hagrid mais en moins gros et moins barbu. Je sais nous allons faire un jeu. On se pose chacun une question à notre tour.

J'hochai la tête.

- Je commence, dit Blaine. Ton âge?

- Tu es sérieux? J'ai seize ans, soupirai-je. As-tu un animal de compagnie?

- Non. Que fait ton père?

- Il est garagiste, répondis-je. Le tiens?

- Il est avocat à Los Angeles.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Une question à la fois joli cœur. Ta mère?

- Morte à moi pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Attends comment ça 'morte'?

- Une question à la fois, alors?

- Je n'appréciais pas l'ambiance de la maison principale à Los Angeles. Mon père ramenait une femme différente chaque soir et il prenait du plaisir à la faire hurler dans toutes les pièces. J'ai donc décidé de partir vivre chez mon frère Cooper. Donc ta mère?

- Elle est morte lorsque j'avais huit ans. La maladie l'a emportée. Elle était atteinte d'un cancer et les médecins l'ont repéré que trop tard. A moi, Cooper est ton grand-frère?

- Oui, il est plus vieux que moi. Il a vingt sept ans.

- Impressionnant, soufflai-je.

- Comment ton père et la mère de Finn se sont rencontrés?

- C'est amusant, c'était durant ma période, j'avais le béguin pour Finn. J'avais fait une approche entre nos deux parents pour qu'ils deviennent amis durant la réunion parent/professeur. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

- Tu avais flashé sur Finn?

- A mon tour de poser la question, ta mère dans l'histoire?

- Elle est également morte mais elle de chagrin. Mon père l'a trompée sans arrêt et pour calmer la douleur de son cœur détruit. Elle prenait des médicaments et un jour, elle a fait une overdose. J'avais dix ans, Cooper venait de partir de la maison pour vivre à Westerville loin de mon père qui voulait dicter sa vie. Ton frère?

- Ah, l'histoire du béguin. A l'époque, Finn et moi nous n'étions pas frère. C'était en début d'année, la première personne a me défendre était Finn. Puck m'avait poussé contre les casiers et Finn l'a disputé. Quand je l'ai vu, j'avais l'impression de voir un super héro avec une cape rouge à la place de son gilet de football, répondis-je avec un air plutôt rêveur.

- Tu avais l'air de l'aimer.

- Finn fut mon premier et dernier béguin, répliquai-je. Je ne peux pas parler d'amour car il n'était pas réciproque et qu'on n'a rien fait.

- Nous, c'est de l'amour?

- C'est encore différent. Il n'y a aucun sentiment des deux côtés.

Blaine sourit doucement.

- Comment trouves-tu Lima? demandai-je.

- C'est différent de Los Angeles ou de Westerville. Dans les deux instituts où j'étais, l'homosexualité était toléré. A Dalton à Westerville, c'était un internat de garçon, il avait une tolérance zéro par rapport à la discrimination. Le souci c'est que durant ma première année de lycée là-bas. J'ai couché avec presque tous les mecs de Dalton. Mon frère m'a fait transféré ici pour que j'évite de finir comme mon père. Un homme qui couche à droite et à gauche sans se soucier de sa progéniture.

- Tu n'as pas eu une bonne figure paternelle.

- Pas vraiment. Et toi, ton père? Il est au courant?

- Oui, il est au courant. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai assumé le fait d'être gay.

Blaine me sourit et la serveuse nous informa qu'elle devait fermer. Nous partîmes et mon petit ami me reconduisit chez moi. J'étais heureux qu'ils n'aient personne en ce moment. Blaine m'amena devant le pas de porte et il m'embrassa doucement. C'était le parfait cliché d'un premier rendez-vous, le baiser devant la porte.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée, on s'en refera, dit-il. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Blaine, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour.

Il passa ses mains sur ma taille et il approfondit l'échange. Sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche. J'ouvris pour la laisser rejoindre la mienne et un ballet débuta. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un comme ça.

Lorsque nous n'avions plus d'air, il libéra mes lèvres et il posa sa tête sur mon front.

- C'est amusant comme tu rougis Kurt, souffla-t-il. Tu es vraiment adorable. On se voit lundi, je t'attends sur le parking.

Sur ces mots, il retourna à sa voiture et je souris bêtement. Je rougis me disant que je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille. Je rentrai à la maison, fermant la porte à clé derrière moi. Je partis dans ma chambre pour m'installer sur mon lit. J'avais encore la sensation des lèvres de Blaine sur les miennes. Je n'aurai jamais cru ressentir autant d'émotion à embrasser un garçon. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, retourner voir Blaine et continuer à l'embrasser.

Le problème était que j'ignorais où habitait Blaine. Il était à Lima ou à Westerville avec son frère? Je me vêtis de mon pyjama avant d'entrer dans mes draps, heureux de ma soirée.

Le dimanche était plutôt calme. Rachel était venue pour que je lui fasse un rapport de ma soirée magique. Je lui ai annoncé que je sortais officiellement avec Blaine.

- Mais Kurt, tu m'as dit et je cite: "je préfère embrasser un âne que de sortir avec Blaine Anderson".

- Il est sympas quand on apprend à le connaître, souris-je.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda-t-elle. Je te connais assez pour savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas crache le morceau.

Rachel me connaissait trop bien mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Seulement mentir à Rachel, j'en étais incapable. La jeune femme décida de me faire des couettes pour s'occuper les mains.

- J'ai peur d'aller trop vite, finis-je par dire.

- Et qu'à la fin, tu sois déçu? C'est compréhensible. Sinon, j'espère que ce sera la semaine duo au Glee club. On chantera ensemble.

- J'aurai aimé chanter avec Finn.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Kurt...

- La dernière fois qu'on a fait un duo c'était pour la balade. J'ai envie de chanter un duo avec lui. Juste une fois. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire un. Tu t'accaparais tous les duos avec Finn.

- Je comprends. J'en parlerai à Finn.

- Tu sais que je peux lui demander tout seul.

Rachel sourit et on passait le reste de la journée à discuter. J'avais hâte d'être lundi pour plusieurs raisons mais autant je voulais y être autant j'espérais qu'il vienne lentement.

J'avais peur des regards des filles et des garçons sur moi. Malgré que j'avais Blaine, mon frère et le Glee club. J'étais sur le parking comme promis cherchant du regard mon petit ami.

Soudain, je tombais nez à nez avec Azimio. Ce dernier me foudroya du regard. L'équipe était presque en entière pour m'accueillir. Je sursautai me disant que j'allais de nouveau retrouver une vieille amie, la poubelle. Seulement, au lieu d'être porté puis jeter dans les ordures. Azimio se décala pour laisser place à Blaine qui me souriait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

- Merci les gars mais je m'occupe du reste, dit-il à l'équipe.

Je regardais Blaine étrangement.

- N'aie pas peur, il n'allait rien te faire, je leur ai demandé de t'encercler le temps que j'arrive, expliqua Blaine. Disons que la rumeur sur laquelle nous sortons ensemble s'est rependue.

Il pointa le groupe de filles qui s'étaient réunies avec des Slushies. J'écarquillai les yeux si Blaine n'avait pas appelé ses gorilles, j'aurai pris une douche froide. J'allais survivre une journée de plus. Mon petit ami portait fièrement le gilet rouge du lycée.

Il tendit sa main pour que je la prenne. Je souris entrelaçant nos doigts et je vis les filles s'énerver en nous voyant. Elles voulaient me blesser mais elles ne pouvaient rien faire lorsque Blaine était dans les parages. Je sentais que je risquais de mourir avant d'avoir pu attendre mon rêve d'aller à la fac de New York avec Rachel.

Blaine m'accompagna devant ma salle et il m'embrassa avant de partir pour son cours. Je sentais que je pouvais prendre goût à être le petit ami de Blaine. Rachel et Finn m'accompagnaient souvent lorsque mon copain n'était pas dans les parages. Les filles me dévisagèrent.

Heureusement, le meilleur moment du lundi était le Glee club et le thème de la semaine. J'étais heureux quand monsieur Schue annonça la semaine duo. J'allais pouvoir faire mon duo avec mon frère. On devait trouver des chansons reprises ou remixés parlant d'un thème à défendre. Le duo qui remportait la semaine duo aura droit à une soirée au Breadstix. J'avais plein de chanson en tête comme "We are the world" de Michaël Jackson. Blaine me proposa d'être mon partenaire mais je m'excusais l'informant que je voulais faire le duo avec Finn.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue lui disant qu'une prochaine fois, on fera un duo tous les deux.

En rentrant à la maison, Finn m'attendait dans ma chambre avec quelques partitions de musique disposées sur mon lit.

- Kurt! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai réuni quelques chansons qu'on pourrait chanter.

- Tu es cultivé en chanson? m'étonnai-je. Laisse-moi voir... "Ultranumb" de Blue Stahie? C'est quoi?

- Un groupe de Rock presque Hard.

- Finn, je ne peux pas chanter une chanson comme ça, répliquai-je.

- Le problème est que tu n'as jamais essayé. Et comme ça, on pourra créer la surprise à tout le monde. Personne ne s'est risqué sur ce terrain, même avec "It's my life" de Bon jovi. On est toujours resté prude sur les choix de chansons. C'est le moment d'élargir notre répertoire.

- Et elle parle de quoi car le thème doit être une idée qu'on défend, rétorquai-je.

- Lis la chanson.

Je rougis en lisant. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que Finn ait trouvé une telle chanson.

- Il y a deux remix, je pensais que la version "exterminated" serait mieux pour nous. Qu'en penses-tu? demanda mon frère.

- Finn, je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'une telle chose.

- Tu as bien fais un duo tout seul pourquoi ne pas tenter ça. Et puis si on échoue. On pourra être fier de nous car on a essayé quelque chose de nouveau.

- Fais-moi écouter la musique, dis-je m'installant au côté de mon frère.

Je pris un écouteur et Finn mit la chanson en route. Cela valait le coup d'essayer et comme ça je surprendrai le public.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Voilà la suite comme convenue. Ce chapitre contient un Lime, non ce n'est pas encore le temps du Lemon. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je ne sais pas du tout si je l'ai bien réussi.**

**Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la longueur du chapitre qui devient de plus en plus court. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les refaire un peu plus long à l'avenir.**

**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

**Pour la chanson "ULTRAnumb":**

**Les mots en gras sont les paroles de Finn**

**Les mots en **_Italique_ **sont les paroles de Kurt **

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Les duos s'étaient formés facilement pour mon plus grand bonheur. Rachel avait décidé de faire un duo avec Mercedes. Sam avait proposé à Blaine de chanter ensemble. Santana chantait avec Brittany, Puck avec Quinn, Mike avec Tina, Sugar avec Rory, Artie avait décidé de juger avec Monsieur Schuester les prestations. L'homme en fauteuil roulant aimait chanter mais il aimait également être juge.

Je mangeais en compagnie de mon frère écoutant notre futur duo. Je devais m'imprégner de ces paroles spéciales, c'était la première fois que je chantais ce genre de chanson. Cette dernière allait surprendre l'assemblée, j'en étais certain et le lendemain, on devait aller avec Finn s'acheter des vêtements pour cet événement.

Je savais déjà ce que je porterai ayant fait du lèche-vitrine sur internet. Les tenues ne possédaient peut-être pas de paillettes mais ce n'était pas grave. Monsieur Schuester avait décidé que tout le monde passerait jeudi sous les yeux du coach Bieste qui jugera également la performance des duos. J'étais impatient de démarrer les duos.

Soudain, un bras passa ma taille et je vis Blaine qui me souriait. Je retirai mon écouteur avant d'éteindre mon baladeur.

- Occupé? demanda-t-il.

- Je me préparais mentalement pour le duo, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'aurais pas eu à t'entraîner si tu l'avais fait avec moi.

- Blaine... Tu ne vas pas faire ton jaloux?

- Moi? Jaloux? Tu déconnes, dois-je te rappeler le contrat?

- Ce n'est qu'un duo, il en aura d'autre dans l'année. Le prochain duo, on le fait ensemble et je pose mon véto.

- Si j'ai le droit de te toucher sous ton tee-shirt, répondit perversement Blaine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre mon repas. Finn fusillait mon nouveau petit copain du regard. L'entente entre les deux garçons risquaient d'être dur surtout que cela devra rester ainsi pendant deux ans. La réaction m'amusait autant qu'elle m'effrayait. Il risquait d'en parler à mon père qui verrait cette relation d'un très mauvais œil, surtout en rencontrant le fameux Blaine. Je sentais mal cette affaire entre Blaine et Finn. Je devais mettre les points sur les "i" avec mon frère avant qu'il ne se mêle d'événement qui ne le concerne pas.

Blaine continua de me charrier récoltant les foudres de mon frère. Si mon petit ami continuait comme ça, il risquait de finir à l'hôpital. Finn avait beau être gentil et compréhensible mais quand cela me toucher de près ou de loin, il devenait protecteur. Je décidai d'abandonner Blaine pour tirer mon frère dans les toilettes pour homme.

J'entendis un coup partir contre un mur et je vis Finn énervé. Je m'en doutais, il se retenait de frapper Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves? cracha Finn. Ce type est affecte, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense qu'à baiser tout ce qu'il trouve.

- Il est sympas, répondis-je.

- Sympas? Je trouve que cette définition ne lui va pas.

- Fais moi confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi mais pas en ce type. Quand Rachel m'a dit que tu sortais avec lui, je ne l'ai pas cru. Je te pensais plus intelligent.

- Je le suis Finn.

- Est-ce qu'il t'aime au moins? demanda Finn.

- C'est lui qui m'a demandé.

- Et tu as dit "oui". Ecoute Kurt, ce sont tes histoires, je n'ai pas à te juger mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Je t'aime trop pour ça petit frère.

- Je ne le serai pas, répondis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Prépare-toi mentalement pour demain car je te promets que ce sera dur.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel avant de me sourire. La cloche de la reprise retentit et on partit chacun dans notre salle. En entrant dans la mienne, les fans de Blaine me fusillèrent du regard comme toujours. Elles ne pouvaient pas changer de disque ces idiotes. Des garçons, il y en avait plein dans l'Ohio, c'était vrai que Blaine était beau mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'en vouloir de l'avoir en petit copain. D'ailleurs Blaine serait encore célibataire si ces filles ne s'étaient pas montrées aussi envahissantes.

Je m'installai à ma table et la professeur arriva rapidement pour commencer son cours. J'écoutai son cours d'un air distrait. J'étais en couple avec Blaine pendant deux ans. Blaine m'avait clairement dit que s'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un il romprait notre contrat mais moi, si je tombais amoureux d'une autre personne que Blaine. Qu'est-ce que je ferais? Blaine refusera sans doute que je rompe le contrat car dans l'affaire, il perdait plus que moi. Si nous deux c'était finit, les filles retourneraient à leur harcèlement et cette fois-ci Blaine n'aura aucun moyen de défense. C'était compliqué cette histoire, surtout que je ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux durant les deux prochaines années.

Au moins, je me rattraperai à New York avec Rachel. On se présentera différents garçons plus beaux les un que les autres. Je tomberai amoureux d'un super apollon qui ressemble à un prince charmant. Je l'aimerai à la folie et inversement. Je lui donnerai ma première fois sous une chanson de Sting. On se mariera et on chantera "Come what may", elle sera notre chanson. On adoptera deux enfants une fille et un garçon. Je m'occuperai de notre fille l'habillant de vêtement de grand couturier. Quant à mon fils, mon mari s'occupera de l'aspect masculine.

Ma vie sera parfaite une fois que j'aurai quitté le trou perdu de l'Ohio. Je ne dirais pas que je n'aimais pas cet Etat, il y avait ma famille et mes amis. Seulement, je voulais quitter cet endroit avec mes proches. Si je devais trouver un synonyme de l'Ohio, ce sera "esprit étroit". Le mariage homosexuel était interdit et il était presque prohibé d'en parler. La soirée speed dating était sans doute une soirée test, un moyen aux personnes gays de sortir du placard définitivement comme David sans doute. Dire haut et fort "je suis gay et je l'assume", la soirée avait connu un succès et peut-être qu'ils allaient recommençaient. C'était un premier pas vers l'acceptation de l'homosexualité.

Le cours se termina rapidement et pour mon plus grand bonheur, la sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours. Finn et moi rentrâmes à la maison. Je montai dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs et continuer mon repérage de tenue pour le show de jeudi. Je m'entraînais également à la chanson, c'était difficile avec ma voix en contre-ténor mais comme l'avait dit Finn, c'était un défi personnel. C'était vrai, mes idoles s'étaient lancées dans pleins de défi particulier avant d'atteindre le sommet. Cette chanson était ma porte vers la gloire.

Le lendemain, j'étais à l'auditorium pour m'entraîner avec Finn sur les pas de la chanson. On avait la musique dans nos oreilles, voulant garder la surprise pour jeudi. Et j'étais surpris que Finn n'avait rien dit à Rachel malgré ses menaces. J'appréciai son courage de tenir tête à la bombe humaine qu'était Rachel Berry. L'après-midi, on profita de l'absence de cours pour aller au centre commercial pour s'acheter nos tenues de scène. J'avais repéré le magasin idéal pour nos achats. On testa toute sorte de vêtement pour trouver la perle rare pour notre duo. J'avais du tester un bon nombre de vêtement avant de choisir ma tenue finale. C'était la première fois que je venais dans ce genre de magasin et il avait de joli article. Je pourrais revenir ici une autre fois.

Le mercredi fut réservé à tenir compagnie à nos compagnons. J'avais un peu délaisser Blaine et ce dernier se vengeait à sa façon. Il m'avait fait un joli suçon au niveau de mon cou. J'avais fusillé mon copain du regard car le pire dans tout ça, je n'avais rien pour le cacher. Notre moment de tranquillité s'arrêta lorsque des filles vinrent vers nous.

- Blaine, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, dit celle qui semblait être la porte-parole du groupe.

Il y avait au moins six filles et chacune d'entre elles me fusillaient du regard comme si elles voulaient me tuer.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit mon petit ami.

- Voyons Blaine, tu n'as pas à faire semblant devant nous. Tu es avec lui seulement parce qu'il te fait pitié, je peux comprendre et c'est très louable de ta part, expliqua la fille. Tu peux choisir n'importe laquelle d'entre nous... Enfin...

Elle gloussa comme une dinde et des rougeurs marquèrent ses joues pleines. Je levai les yeux au ciel tellement c'était flagrant qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Blaine la choisisse elle particulièrement.

Je sentis une main sur ma taille, c'était celle de Blaine. Ce dernier me tira vers lui. Ma tête se posa sur son épaule.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas friand des plans à trois, répondit Blaine de manière insolente. Et puis, dire que j'ai pitié de mon copain? Non mais tu t'es pris pour qui? J'aime baiser Kurt d'ailleurs lui au moins sait me procurer du plaisir. J'aime quand son petit cul bien ferme se resserre autour de ma queue. Ses cris de plaisir sont un régale pour mes oreilles, ils sont largement au dessus des gémissements de filles.

- Tu mens, cracha-t-elle.

- Ah bon? Kurt chéri montre leur le joli petit suçon témoin de nos ébats sexuelles de la veille, sourit sournoisement Blaine.

Je redressai mon cou, rouge de honte. Comment elles pouvaient croire que Blaine puisse coucher avec moi? Seulement, le résultat était là, elles étaient parties sans doute humilier. Un problème en moins, le prochain sera sans doute Finn lorsque la rumeur que j'ai couché avec Blaine fera le tour du lycée. Mon frère aurait envie de trucider mon petit ami qui lui sera arrogant.

Je sentais vraiment que cette histoire allait mal se finir. J'allais devoir prendre un partie et je n'aimais pas ça. Pourquoi étais-je trop gentil avec tout le monde? Je ne pouvais pas être dans le camp de Finn même si je l'aimais mais je ne choisirai pas non plus celui de Blaine. Ce qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs avant si j'avais été dans cette situation, j'aurai choisi d'avance le camp de mon frère. Les choses avaient changé, où je ne le savais pas.

La cloche retentit pour annoncer les cours et on se leva pour rejoindre notre cours commun. On s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre pour travailler sur Roméo et Juliette. Notre travail avait bien avancé malgré les quelques remarques de Blaine. Mon partenaire trouvait l'histoire totalement idiote, le véritable amour selon lui n'existait pas. Les deux protagonistes avaient gâché leur vie pour rien. Il m'avait dit préférer Hamlet, au moins, l'histoire était plus enrichissante. Il m'en avait même fait un résumé. Un débat suivit l'introduction d'Hamlet, j'affirmais que la vengeance n'était jamais la solution et j'en avais la preuve, Hamlet mourrait vers la fin comme beaucoup de pièce de William Shakespeare. La conversation dura toute l'heure et on n'avait pas avancé. Je dus accepter que Blaine m'invite à un petit café pour continuer notre travail sur Roméo et Juliette.

Je prévins Carole et Burt que je serai en retard et je prévins également que je vais travailler avec Blaine. Notre rendez-vous au café se passa sans encombre, on avait rattrapé le retard. Blaine était sérieux pour une fois. Le travail avait bien avancé et on avait presque fini pour mon plus grand bonheur.

En rentrant, j'eus droit au discours du grand frère. J'en étais sur Finn était au courant de la petite blague de Blaine. Après un bon quart d'explication, mon frère comprit que j'étais toujours vierge. Dire qu'il était heureux, était un euphémisme. Finn voulait que je reste puceau. Au moins, on était d'accord sur ce sujet, pas de sexe avant que je trouve la personne pour qui j'étais destiné. J'étais peut-être vieux jeu mais j'entendais tellement de personne dire qu'il regrettait leurs premières fois, que c'était une chose précieuse.

On révisa de nouveau la chanson pour le lendemain. On était prêt à faire le show du siècle. Pour garder le suspense jusqu'au bout, on décida de s'habiller au dernier moment. Tout le monde s'installa sur les sièges de l'auditorium. Les trois juges étaient installés confortablement sur leur siège. Le premier duo était Sam et Blaine, les deux garçons avaient choisi une chanson de Lady gaga surprenant l'assemblée. Il chantait Applause mais de la version Sam Tsui. A la fin de la représentation, nous applaudîmes la performance des deux garçons.

Je sentais mon cœur battre, j'avais peur de tout faire rater. Monsieur Schuester nous appela et je me sentais de plus en plus stresser. On alla en coulisse pour se préparer. J'enfilai maladroitement ma tenue. Finn vint vers moi remarquant mon état de panique.

- Du calme Kurt, on s'est entraîné sur cette chanson. Tu vas arriver à la chanter, sourit Finn. Tu es super dans cette tenue.

Je rougis me regardant dans une glace. J'étais vêtu d'un haut noir avec une tête de mort, une veste en cuir retroussée à la moitié de mon bras laissant apparaître à mon poignet droit un bracelet à pique. Un slim noir moulant parfaitement mes formes. Une lanière blanche était accrochée au côté gauche de mon pantalon.

Je souris prenant le micro que je plaçais correctement sur ma tête, évitant de me décoiffer. Nous avions déjà donné la partition aux musiciens et Finn donna le signal.

La musique retentit doucement avec le synthétiseur. Je murmurai des paroles avant de crier "Ultranumb". La musique partit d'un coup les guitares électriques et la batterie donnait le rythme de la chanson. Finn rentra sur scène.

**You want it all right now!**

La musique repartit d'un coup sec.

**Right now!**

**(Three)**

**(Two)**

**(One)**

A chaque chiffre dicté, il alliait les paroles aux gestes. Je souris en voyant que malgré tout Finn s'en sortait avec la voix grave.

**(One)**

**(One)**

**(One)**

J'entrai en scène avec une chaise roulante avant de me lever lorsque je fus sur le devant.

_So say a benediction_

_For a new addiction_

_In voyeuristic overdrive_

_A new manipulation_

_Oversaturation_

_Take advantage of what you deny_

Je souris voyant les regards du public preuve qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une chose pareille.

**(Here comes the countdown)**

**(Three) **_This is the new flesh_

**(Two)**_ This is the open door_

**(One)**_ We've got everything you wanted_

**You want it all right now**

Finn s'en sortait très bien dans ces paroles.

**Right now**

**(Three, two, one)**

_Violated_

_So degraded_

_The show has just begun_

**(Three, two, one)**

_Dominated_

_By all you hated_

_This will make you ULTRAnumb_

A la fin du mot, je m'installai sur la chaise roulante.

_A new manipulation_

_Oversaturation_

_Take advantage of what you deny_

_So say a benediction_

_For a new addiction_

_In voyeuristic overdrive_

**(Here comes the countdown)**

**(Three) **_So step right up and see_

**(Two)**_ The possibilities_

**(One) **_We are everything you wanted_

A chaque chiffre dit, nous montrions le geste. Je regardai le public, Monsieur Schuester ne savait plus quoi dire face à notre performance.

**You want it all right now**

**Right now**

**(Three, two, one)**

_Violated_

_So degraded_

_The show has just begun_

**(Three, two, one)**

_Dominated_

_By all you hated_

_This will make you ULTRAnumb_

Le synthétiseur reprit un solo, on avait l'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo. La chaise fut vite oubliée et j'hurlai "Ultranumb" deux fois avant de murmurer les mêmes mots avant d'hurler de nouveau "Ultranumb".

**You want it all right now**

La guitare reprit son air. Comme si cette phrase était le signal.

**(Three, two, one)**

Comme avant nous allions les gestes à la paroles. Un nouveau rythme musical prit le dessus.

**(Three, two, one)**

**(Three, two, one)**

Finn me sourit et on se mit dos à dos.

_**Violated**_

_**So degraded**_

_**The show has just begun**_

_**Dominated**_

_**By all you hated**_

_**This will make you ULTRAnumb**_

Sur le dernier refrain, Finn avait repris sa voix originelle. Le synthétiseur avait recommencé le thème principal de la chanson. J'hurlai le mot "Ultranumb" avant de nouveau murmurer des mots. J'hurlai plus fort "Ultranumb" posant ma tête entre les omoplates de mon frère. La chanson se termina sur les dernières touchent de synthétiseur.

On se sépara l'un de l'autre pour regarder l'assemblée qui nous regardait comme si on avait deux têtes. Le premier à nous applaudir fut monsieur Schuester, suivit du Coach Bieste et des autres membres du Glee club.

- Bravo les garçons et... Waouh, dit monsieur Schue. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi Kurt. Et quelle chanson, vous êtes littéralement sortis des chantiers battus. Tenter une chanson d'un tel registre, il en faut du courage.

- Je suis d'accord avec monsieur Schuester, dit Artie. Vous avez été épatants tous les deux.

- Je ne peux que rejoindre mes deux collègues sur ce point. Et Kurt, tu m'as surpris. Je crois que tu es celui qui nous a le plus surpris, chanter une chanson comme celle-là. C'était impressionnant.

Je rougis et mon regard dériva vers Blaine qui me lançait des regards lubriques. Rachel me fusilla du regard. Nous sortîmes avec Finn de l'auditorium comme je le pensais ma meilleure amie me tomba dessus.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as chanté ça? demanda mon amie. C'est des chansons qui appartiennent à Finn. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à faire une chose pareille. Kurt, tu es une diva...

- Je voulais me lancer un défi, répondis-je allant jusqu'à mon casier. Oui, je sais ce n'est pas du tout mon registre de chanson mais je voulais tenter cette expérience. Tu as vu comme on a cartonné avec Finn?

- Oui, tu as été super Kurt. Mais c'était la version originale.

- Non, elle était remixée et en version longue. Dans la véritable version, il n'y a pas de synthétiseur comme la chanson remixée. Cette chanson avait deux versions de remix, celle-ci est une autre. Mais on avait décidé avec Finn de prendre celle-là. C'était un bon choix?

- Carrément et j'adore tes habits. Tout te va et j'en suis jalouse, bouda Rachel. D'ailleurs, tu as vu Blaine?

- Oui, il était dans la salle.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Il t'a littéralement dévoré du regard, on dirait que tu lui plais drôlement. D'un côté, comme tu étais sur cette chaise je suis sur que Blaine aurait aimé être à la place de ce mobilier roulant.

Je rougis avant d'arriver devant mon casier et je fis mon code. J'avais bien vu qu'il me dévorait du regard mais je ne pensais pas que j'avais éveillé un désir sexuel. Je pris mes livres et je fermais mon casier. Rachel m'informa qu'elle partait devant avec un petit sourire espiègle. J'haussai les sourcils devant son comportement avant de hausser les épaules. Je me retournais et je tombais nez à nez avec Blaine qui me sourit comme si j'étais un morceau de viande.

- On peut dire que ton petit numéro était un véritable régal pour mes yeux, sourit perversement Blaine. Alors Kurt, depuis quand tu chantes du hard rock? Je croyais que tu étais plus du genre comédie musicale, lady gaga, Barbra et autres stars. Tu m'as plutôt bien surpris avec ton choix de chanson. On peut aller dans un endroit tranquille, pour avoir de l'intimité?

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Blaine m'entraîna dans un placard à balais. Il bloquait la seule sortie et sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, il happa mes lèvres pour un baiser urgent. Je voulus me débattre mais Blaine emprisonna mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Les lèvres de mon copain étaient douces mais son baiser était sauvage comme s'il avait le besoin de m'embrasser ici et maintenant.

Blaine ramena mes mains au dessus de ma tête les joignant ensemble pour pouvoir libérer une des siennes. Il la posa sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui. Je sentis son membre dur frotter ma cuisse. Blaine délaissa mes lèvres pour sucer mon cou ainsi que le mordiller. Je tentais de le résonner mais seulement des respirations saccadées sortirent de mes lèvres. J'entendis un zip et je vis qu'il s'agissait de mon pantalon. Blaine me le descendit emportant également mon caleçon. Je rougis furieusement en voyant mon membre en érection.

Mon copain se lécha les babines et de sa main valide. Il retira son propre pantalon, enlevant également son boxer. Nos deux membres étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Blaine reprit mes lèvres et il se colla à moi, prenant nos deux érections ensemble dans sa main. Je gémis contre ses lèvres. Le contact était surprenant, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me masturbait et en plus sentir le membre dur de Blaine contre ma verge, c'était exquis. Sans que puisse me contrôler, je cherchais plus de friction en remuant mon bassin.

- Chut, du calme Kurt, souffla Blaine contre mes lèvres. Est-ce que tu aimes?

Je rougis de honte avant de souffler un "oui". J'étais honteux d'aimer le toucher de Blaine sur ma verge. C'était comme un sentiment de soumission intense, j'étais soumis à Blaine. Je voulais le contact de sa main et de son membre. Mon petit ami augmenta la friction et je vis des points noirs sur ma vision. Je me libérai violemment et pour cacher mon gémissement, Blaine m'embrassa rapidement.

Mon cœur battait la chamade suite à ce trop plein d'émotion intense. Je vis Blaine se masturber et je pouvais dire que c'était la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu. Le garçon capta mon regard et quelques secondes plus tard, il se libéra en de long filet blanc transparent. C'était la première fois que je voyais un autre garçon éjaculer devant moi. J'avais déjà vu Finn se masturber mais je n'étais pas là quand mon frère jouissait. Blaine sortit un paquet de mouchoir il me tendit un papier. Je rougis me disant qu'il avait sans doute tout préparer. Je me sentais bête d'un coup.

Blaine effaça la trace de nos ébats et il remit son pantalon correctement.

- Tu as tenu au total six jours. Je sens que je vais te prendre ta virginité avant la fin du contrat, sourit Blaine.

Je rougis me rendant compte qu'il avait touché la partie sud de mon corps. Je me levai furibonde, énervé. Cette partie n'était pas pour lui et elle ne le sera jamais. Je me retenais de frapper Blaine mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Je sortis en trombe du placard à balais et je vis le regard des autres étudiants. Je partis dans les toilettes pour homme. Je sentais la moutarde me piquer le nez en voyant mes cheveux décoiffés et le magnifique suçon que m'avait laissé Blaine.

Je n'avais que d'une chose c'était que ce contrat se termine comme ça, je serai loin de cet imbécile de Blaine ou encore mieux que Blaine tombe amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça adieu le contrat. Oui, j'allais faire en sorte que Blaine Anderson tombe amoureux d'un autre garçon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Désolé, je voulais vous poster la suite hier mais impossible d'entrer dans mon compte cela me marquer "error 503". Mais comme je l'avais dis c'était soit Samedi ou Dimanche. Par contre, la semaine prochaine, je risquerai de poster la suite Dimanche. **

**Mouai: Désolé pour le passage que tu n'aimes pas ce n'est pas une histoire de stéréotype. En vérité, quand je parlais du côté masculin, Kurt parlait du sport tout ce qui concerne football et tout, vu qu'il n'aime pas ce sport. Je suis désolée si tu l'as mal pris... Ce n'était pas voulut. **

**Sinon merci pour les reviews j'espère que ce chapitre ne part pas trop en vrille. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le choix pour le grand vainqueur de la semaine duo avait été très difficile. monsieur Schuester ne savait pas qui choisir, c'était compréhensible. Tout le monde s'était surpassé lors de ce combat titanesque. Artie était du même avis que le professeur, quant au Coach Bieste, elle n'était pas capable d'être impartiale. Elle avait été charmée par tous les morceaux proposés. Personne n'arrivait à trancher et on était vendredi.

La semaine allait toucher à sa fin et après on aura un autre thème de semaine. Pendant la décision, je tentais d'éviter Blaine. Depuis l'histoire dans la placard à balais, je lui vouais un mépris sans nom. Il avait rompu la chose la plus importante dans le contrat, toucher mon hémisphère sud. Tout ça à cause d'une chanson, une stupide chanson avait réussi à rendre Blaine hautain Anderson dur. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était surement moi car malgré tout, je ne l'avais pas arrêté. J'aurai pu lui donner un sublime coup de pied dans ses parties génitaux. Mais c'était surement trop demandé, vu comment je l'avais regardé se masturber devant moi. J'avais l'impression d'être un voyeur, le pire était tout de même d'avoir fait ça dans un local de ménage.

C'était immonde, surtout que des rumeurs racontent que le concierge dormait de temps en temps dedans. Le soir, je m'étais lavé au moins trois fois et j'aurai pu le faire une quatrième fois si mon père ne m'avait pas empêché, problème de facture d'eau. Au moins, la bonne nouvelle était que j'étais toujours puceau mais pour combien de temps. Si Blaine continuait ainsi il pourrait prendre ma vertu. Je devais absolument mettre un terme à ce stupide contrat. Seulement, de mon côté, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un. Il fallait donc que Blaine se trouve un garçon gay autre que moi. Je n'allais pas rompre le contrat car si je le faisais les conséquences risquaient d'être désastreuses.

Finn m'avait parlé que Blaine était une personne qui se vengeait facilement. Si je le laissais tomber, les filles reviendraient à la charge et ma vie sera fichue. La solution à mon problème était simple, trouver un remplaçant dont Blaine tombera amoureux. Tout ceci était pour garder ma virginité intacte.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées quand je vis Blaine avec Sam. Les deux garçons semblaient être devenus très proche. Un peu trop à mon goût, si je n'avais pas déjà tenté ma chance auprès de monsieur cheveux décoloré, il aurait été parfait pour remplacer. Seulement voilà, Sam était hétéro et fou amoureux de Mercedes, ma deuxième meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui faire un coup pareil. Et en plus, j'en devais déjà une belle à Sam. Si cela se trouvait, Sam n'était même pas le type d'homme qu'affectionnait Blaine. Je me demandai quel genre d'homme aimait mon copain. Surement, le style de garçon qui aimait bien être dominé vu la manière dont il me parle.

Je remarquai au loin que David Karofsky m'épiait avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Je le suivis jusqu'à un couloir vide de monde comme lors de notre premier face à face.

- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un? demanda timidement Dave.

J'étais surpris du ton de sa voix, il n'avait plus rien du garçon qui s'amusait à me brutaliser.

- Non, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, répondis-je.

- Merci et Kurt, je suis désolé par rapport au speed dating. Tu as raison, je n'avais pas à comparer l'incomparable.

- Content que tu l'ais compris, répliquai-je sèchement.

- J'ai aussi entendu que tu sortais avec Blaine.

- David, cela n'a pas changé mes affaires ne te concernent pas.

- Je sais c'est juste que tu es trop bien pour lui. Je... C'est en te voyant la première fois que je me suis posé des questions sur ma sexualité. Quand je t'ai vu, j'avais l'impression de voir un ange. Seulement, à cause de mon refus à voir la vérité, j'ai failli perdre le seul ange du lycée.

Je rougis face à la confession de Karofsky. Il venait clairement de m'annoncer que j'étais un ange. Son regard qu'il me portait était différent des regards que me lançaient Blaine. Ces derniers étaient plus pervers et montrer clairement qu'il me voulait dans son lit. Ceux de David avait une teinte plus douce. Seulement, je n'étais pas intéressé par Karofsky et je ne le serai probablement jamais.

Peut-être que je ne méritais pas Blaine mais ça c'était encore une autre histoire.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas? dit David.

- Non.

Je ne le regardai pas dans les yeux de peur de voir de la tristesse. Un sentiment que je détestais par dessus tout.

- Je peux t'embrasser au moins une fois? demanda-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant sa question. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et finalement je refusais disant que je sortais avec Blaine. Je ne voulais aucun problème au sein du lycée et encore moins avec mon copain. David comprit ma décision et il partit. Je me sentais triste pour lui et j'espérai vraiment qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui puisse répondre à ses sentiments. Il était sympa quand on effaçait le passé.

Nous nous séparâmes et je vis au loin Blaine rire avec Sam de ses imitations. Le blondinet était très doué, faisant rire quiconque l'entendait faire la moindre imitations. J'étais content pour Sam, il avait souvent l'impression d'être de trop dans le Glee club vu qu'il était le dernier venu. Je lui avais clairement dit que c'était une réflexion idiote.

Sam était venu il y avait deux ans à McKinley. Ses parents avaient été mutés près de la ville. Lorsque je l'avais vu, j'avais pensé qu'il était gay avec sa blondeur décolorée. Je voulais l'aider à sortir du placard seulement Sam était hétéro et il s'était teint les cheveux car il en avait assez de sa vraie couleur. Il avait utilisé du citron pour en mettre dans ses cheveux. C'était une méthode assez étrange en soi. Sam avait rejoint le Glee club sous la demande de Finn, à l'époque, on avait grandement besoin de nouveau membre, notre douzième membre était parti. Puis, Sam était arrivé avec ses grandes lèvres. Directement, Santana l'avait appelé "bouche de mérou". Je trouvais ce surnom insultant comme lorsque la coach Sylvester m'appelait "Vicomtesse".

Au final, contrairement à ce que pensait Sam, il faisait parti du Glee club et je l'aimais bien. Non pas parce qu'il était l'une des personnes présentes dans la baston mais parce qu'au Glee club, nous étions une famille. Une famille parfaite et imparfaite en même temps, on avait chacun nos défauts mais on vivait avec, on s'entraidait pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je partis de ma place contre le mur pour aller dans ma salle de classe. Le cours se passa rapidement et c'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Comme à chaque fois, on se réunissait tous à une table. Mercedes avait râlé une énième fois sur les croquettes, son péché mignon. La nourriture était en rupture de stock et donc j'avais proposé gentiment à mon amie de prendre autre chose. Cela découla sur une dispute.

J'abandonnai car de toute façon Mercedes était irritée et elle remettait une certaine histoire sur le tapis. Habituellement, elle ne le ferait pas mais son manque de croquettes la rendait d'une humeur exécrable. Je m'installai au côté de Rachel et naturellement Blaine s'assit de l'autre côté. Sam se mit en face de mon copain et je voyais les deux garçons continuaient leur discussion. Je commençai à parler avec Rachel et je sentis une main sur ma cuisse. Je fis comme si je n'avais pas une perverse sur mon hémisphère sud. Mais ma main alla sous la table et je pinçai sévèrement l'intruse. Ce qui arriva à mon plus grand bonheur rapidement. Le pire dans l'histoire était que j'avais toujours le sourire et que je parlais à Rachel comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Blaine devait comprendre que dans le placard c'était une erreur. Seulement, le message ne semblait pas clair car il s'amusa désormais avec son pied à frotter mon mollet. Je restais calme tandis que je frappais l'enquiquineuse. Il fallait que je rappelle le contrat à Blaine car il n'avait pas compris le sens de "l'hémisphère sud ne lui appartient pas". Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui et c'était réciproque. On était deux personnes qui faisaient semblant de sortir ensemble et la chose s'arrêtait là. Et s'il ne comprenait pas, je l'enverrai à David Karofsky. C'était une idée. Je la mettrais de côté. Quoique... Non, on allait éviter. Le pauvre Dave avait déjà eu du mal à montrer son coming out alors l'envoyer vers Blaine monsieur j'aime faire chier son monde Anderson, mauvaise idée.

- Qu'en pensez-vous? demanda Sam.

Je regardai la table qui tourna la tête vers le blondinet. On haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Sam.

- On pensait pour la semaine prochaine, faire une semaine super héro, expliqua Sam. Ce serait bien avec Blaine, on a prévu d'en parler à monsieur Schue.

- Une semaine super héro? s'étonna Finn. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui a failli se passer avec Kurt quand on a fait une semaine Lady Gaga?

- Finn, il n'était pas là et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler surtout que je ne savais plus quoi penser ce jour-là, répliquai-je. On s'était promis tous ensemble d'être là pour tout le monde même si pour cela on passerait pour les fous du lycée. Sam, c'est une bonne idée.

- Et on pourra même faire un clip vidéo, proposa Artie.

- Je veux être la star principale, intervint Rachel en entendant clip vidéo.

Toute la table rit et je vis le regard reconnaissant de Sam et celui curieux de Blaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître ce moment. Je repartis dans ma conversation avec Rachel lui expliquant qu'elle ne sera pas toute seule sur ce clip et qu'il fallait que monsieur Schuester soit d'accord. Nous débarrassâmes nos plateaux avant de partir vers les casiers.

- Kurt! m'appela Blaine dans les couloirs.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me retourner mais mon copain ne me laissa pas le choix.

- Ecoute Kurt, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du... Dans le placard à balais... Je n'ai pas respecté la close importante du contrat et je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles. Je l'ai compris ce midi quand tu me virais.

- Le mal est fait Blaine, répliquai-je sèchement. Je t'avais dit que cette partie de mon corps ne t'appartenait pas. Si tu n'arrives pas à calmer tes hormones comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir tenir?

- Je ne sais pas encore... Quoi que j'ai une petite idée.

- Laquelle?

- C'est toi qui me fais du bien, sourit Blaine. Tu auras droit de me toucher ou tu veux et moi je resterai du côté nord de ton "hémisphère".

- Serais-tu maso? demandai-je. Ce n'est pas avec quelques branlettes que tu stopperas ton envie. Au contraire, selon la psychologie humaine, tu craqueras de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin, tu chercheras toujours à avoir plus. C'est le principe de "je te donne mon doigt mais tu veux prendre le bras".

- Tout dépends d'où je mets le doigt, ronronna Blaine.

- C'est une expression ne tourne pas ça de manière perverse.

- C'est toi qui a commencé à parler crument Kurt.

- Pour parler ton langage car il semblerait qu'il n'ait que comme ça que tu peux comprendre. On est un peu dans une impasse, ce contrat nous pourrit un peu la vie...

- Tout irait bien si je pouvais te toucher, dit Blaine.

Il posa sa main sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui.

- T'embrasser comme je le veux, souffla-t-il approchant ses lèvres vers les miennes. Et à n'importe quelle partie de ton corps.

Blaine posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Contrairement à hier, le baiser était tendre, doux comme une plume. Je répondis à son baiser automatiquement. Je passais mes bras par dessus ses épaules carrées et musclées. Il détacha ses lèvres et il me regardait de ses deux magnifiques yeux aux multiples couleur doré. Blaine avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant des miens qui étaient une couleur plutôt banale.

Mon copain sourit avant de se détacher de moi doucement. Il semblait heureux et il partit en direction du prochain cours. Je le regardais quitter le couloir avec son sac, en le voyant j'eus un sourire attendri. Rachel débarqua à ce moment-là mon cœur avait manqué la crise tellement elle m'avait fait peur.

- C'est du sérieux entre Blaine et toi. Tu as le même regard que moi lorsque je regarde Finn, sourit-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ses mots. Moi amoureux de Blaine? C'était tout bonnement impossible, j'étais sans doute malade.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliquai-je sans réfléchir.

- Je croyais que c'était ton petit ami? s'étonna Rachel. C'est normal d'avoir ce regard amoureux.

Soudain, je fus partagé entre le dire à ma meilleure amie et me faire taper sur les doigts ou mentir tout simplement. Le choix était compliqué. J'optais pour la vérité. J'entraînai Rachel à l'extérieur du lycée. Les cours avaient repris mais exceptionnellement notre professeur était absent. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin très isolé que nous seuls connaissons.

Je racontai la vérité à Rachel et cette dernière avait littéralement pété un câble, me traitant d'inconscient et d'idiot. Tous les noms d'oiseau étaient de sortie à cet instant. Elle me demandait si je n'étais pas fou d'avoir accepté aussi facilement la demande de Blaine. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi, l'un tombant amoureux de l'autre, ne pas pouvoir retenir ses envies sexuelles et autre joyeuseté. Je la suppliai de ne pas en parler à Finn. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi surtout que cela ne le concernait pas.

Rachel me donna sa parole qu'elle ne dira rien. On fit même les serment du petit doigt. Ensuite, elle me posa quelques questions avant de faire sa propre analyse. La demoiselle m'expliqua de son point de vue externe que Blaine et moi, on jouait au chat et à la souris. J'étais la souris. Je lui avais même raconté mon projet de trouver un nouveau copain pour Blaine.

- Tu fuis les soucis Kurt, dit-elle.

- Et en quoi je les fuis? demandai-je.

- Et bien, tu as réagi de manière démesurée. Il faut prendre le problème à l'envers. Blaine a ses tords, je ne dis pas le contraire. Pour t'expliquer, je crois qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, tenta Rachel.

- Oui parce que je suis gay, répliquai-je.

- Non, il t'_apprécie vraiment beaucoup_, récapitula-t-elle.

Je rougis avant de détourner les yeux.

- Tu le penses? demandai-je.

- Hey! Je suis un avis extérieur. Je vois beaucoup de chose de ma place. Pour l'instant, on va voir ce que ça donne de toute façon, tu vas rester en couple avec lui pendant deux ans et le temps me dira si j'ai tord ou raison.

Rachel me sourit, j'avais eu raison de me confier à elle. Mon amie avait raison, c'était une réaction tout à fait idiote. Blaine avait fait une erreur et puis avec le recul je remarque que je m'étais un peu emballé. Je savais que cela être compliqué pour Blaine de retenir ses hormones surtout pendant deux ans.

J'avais pris une décision. La fin des cours sonna et on alla tous au Glee club pour connaître les vainqueurs des duo de cette semaine. En allant dans la salle, je vis Blaine et j'allais vers lui. Mon copain me sourit et je lui demandai deux minutes. Nous partîmes vers les toilettes des hommes pour discuter.

- J'ai pris une décision par rapport à nous deux, expliquai-je.

- Tu veux tout annuler? demanda Blaine. Je comprends, c'était idiot de te demander une chose pareille...

- Je veux bien changer un terme du contrat, le coupai-je.

Blaine me regarda ne comprenant pas.

- Je te laisserai toucher de temps en temps la partie intime de mon corps à condition qu'il n'ait aucune pénétration, expliquai-je le rouge aux joues.

- Tu... Tu me laisserais?

J'hochai la tête et je vis que Blaine était heureux. On se rejoignit dans la salle où tout le monde était déjà installé. Puck rit faisant pleins d'allusions obscènes sur notre retard alors qu'on avait juste parlé comme un couple. Même Santana se m'était à demander si l'un de nous marcher comme un canard.

Monsieur Schuester incita le silence et nous demanda de nous installer. A peine la séance commença que Sam parla de son projet à monsieur Schue. Ce dernier fut ravi de l'initiative de Sam. L'idée fut acceptée pour la semaine prochaine. Le blond nous expliqua alors que lundi. On devait tous avoir trouvé une sorte d'alter égo. Je pensais déjà à l'idée de mon costume. Monsieur Schue nous annonça que les vainqueurs de la semaine des duos étaient Finn et moi. Artie nous félicita disant que notre numéro était super grâce à notre prise de risque.

Le soir, je discutais avec Finn sur le projet de la semaine prochaine. Mon frère avait besoin de mon aide pour lui préparer le costume. La dernière fois qu'il voulait faire un déguisement, il s'était retrouvé avec un rideau de douche sur le corps. Preuve que le Glee club était une belle bande de taré mais on l'était toujours. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer et je vis un message de Rachel. Elle me souhaitait beaucoup de chance avec Blaine. Je roulais les yeux avec un petit sourire. J'aimais ma meilleure amie.

Au début, entre nous deux, c'était la guerre pour savoir qui était la diva du Glee club. Rachel était au départ le genre de fille que je ne pouvais pas voir en peinture. Elle était orgueilleuse et toujours "moi, je". Rachel était le genre de fille à vouloir avoir toute l'attention sur elle. Je ne l'aimais pas pour cette raison mais une fois qu'on a passé le stade de son caractère, elle était super.

On partageait les mêmes centres d'intérêt tel que Broadway et un énorme culte à Barbra, notre idole. Le seul domaine auquel nous étions totalement décalés, c'était la mode. Rachel s'habillait comme une grand-mère et c'était une atteinte à mes yeux délicats. Surtout qu'au Glee club, je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça.

Le week end se passa trop rapidement. Le lundi matin arriva, je devais d'abord porter mon uniforme de cheerleader. Finn avait déjà revêtu son costume de clef de sol. Mon frère voulait un déguisement en harmonie avec la musique et qui représente en quelque sorte le chef. Dans une partition de musique, c'était la clef de sol qui pouvait donner le début de l'orchestre. Pour que Rachel, elle, soit en coordination avec Finn. Je lui avais proposé d'avoir le costume de la clef de fa. Elle suivait la clef de sol dans une partition.

En les voyant, ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement ancrés dans leur personnage imaginaire. Sam rouspéta en voyant ma tenue de cheerleader et je lui informais que j'avais mon costume dans mon sac. Je ne pouvais pas porter mon super costume pendant l'entraînement. Sam était habillé de manière très sobre mais qui lui donnait une classe. Un super costume couleur ocre avec des mouchoirs blancs dépassant une poche. Pour la semaine, il se faisait appeler "Caméléon blanc" son pouvoir était d'imiter n'importe qui. Je ris me disant que cela allait très bien à Sam. Je regardai mon costume dans mon sac. J'allais dans mon casier pour déposer mon sac en le refermant je tombai nez à nez avec un bouquet de fleur rouge et jaune.

- Charmant jeune homme, veuillez accepter ce modeste présent de la part de votre héro favori, Nightbird, dit Blaine derrière le bouquet.

- Blaine...

- Kurt, tu n'es pas drôle personne je ne dois connaître nos véritables identités. Je suis Nightbird, le justicier de la nuit, répliqua mon copain. Je vois que tu n'as pas encore enfiler ton costume de super héro.

- J'ai un entraînement avec le Coach Sylvester et je ne crois pas que venir aux répétitions pour les communales soient une brillante idée, répondis-je. Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard. On se voit plus tard et cette fois-là j'aurai mon costume.

Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de partir et de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait. Je rougis et Rachel, vêtue de son costume de clef de fa, sourit sournoisement. De mon regard, je lui expliquai implicitement de ne rien dire.

Durant l'entraînement, le Coach Sylvester devenait de plus en plus dur avec ses filles. Tout était nulle pour elle. Je me demandai comment parvenir à avoir un super numéro pour les communales. J'étais dans les toilettes enfilant facilement mon costume. Je souris en sortant et en me voyant dans le miroir. La théâtralité, c'était le domaine de Lady Gaga, mais cette fois-là c'était mon tour. Je sortis des couloirs et je sentis des regards sur moi. Certains montraient clairement l'effet que je faisais. Avant les cours, on devait tous se réunir dans la salle de chant.

Je fis claquer mes bottes sur le sol pour attirer le regard de tout le monde.

- Dieu tout puissant, souffla Finn.

Je retirai mes lunettes de soleil.

- Je me présente Dark Kurt, mon super pouvoir est d'être l'opposé de Kurt Hummel.

Je souris de manière narquoise. Sous le regard des membres du Glee club et j'appréciai surtout celui de Blaine qui me dévorait littéralement du regard. A ce moment, Monsieur Schuester arriva dans la salle et fut stoppé comme une statue.

- C'est toi Kurt? demanda-t-il.

- On ne décline jamais son identité, maintenant je suis Dark Kurt, répondis-je remettant mes lunettes de soleil. Mais pour faire court, ce sera Dark.

Je ne remercierai jamais pour m'aider à trouver le costume qui me conviendrait. Sans cette semaine duo, je n'aurai jamais cru que le look mauvais garçon m'irait. Je portais à mes pieds des bottes en cuir avec quelques chaînes à chacun de mes pas, les talons hauts fracassés le sol. Un jean en cuir qui moulait parfaitement tout ce qu'il faut. Deux bracelets de force autour de mes poignets. Mes mains étaient posées sur mes hanches. Un débardeur noir avec quelques déchirures laissant voir mon torse pâle. Au niveau de ces trous, il y avait de la couleur rouge représentant du sang. Une veste en cuir où sur mon dos trônait un magnifique "D" pailleté. Mes cheveux étaient coiffés un peu plus sur le côté.

- Je suis un peu comme le Docteur Jenkyll et mister Hyde ou Hulk sauf que je ne deviens pas tout vert mais une partie obscure de moi-même. Rassurez-moi monsieur Schuester, je suis bien dans le thème? demandai-je.

- Plus que dans le thème Dark, répondit Blaine allant vers moi. Kurt était un ange mais toi tu es un démon dont j'ai envie.

Il s'approcha de moi et je posai mon dos vernie de noir sur ses lèvres en quête d'un baiser.

- Je suis peut-être l'opposé de Kurt mais il n'empêche que je n'ai pas envie de me faire culbuter dans le premier placard d'entretien que tu trouves, répliquai-je.

Santana fut la première à rire.

- Et bien, on dirait que notre Porcelaine a pris du poil de la bête, dit-elle.

- Bon, nous connaissons déjà Dark, dit monsieur Schue. On va se mettre en cercle et faire les présentation ainsi que vos pouvoirs.

Les membres du Glee club prirent leur chaise et se mirent en cercle. Sans aucune pudeur, je me mis sur les genoux de mon petit ami sous le regard surpris de nos amis. Je l'embrassai passionnément avant de tapoter sa joue et de m'assoir à côté de Rachel.

- Dark, j'aimerai à l'avenir que tu te réserves, dit monsieur Schuester.

- Pourquoi dont? Est-ce de la discrimination? Juste parce que j'embrasse mon petit ami avant d'être loin de lui?

- Non c'est juste... Bon peu importe. Bien je commence, je suis monsieur S et mon super pouvoir est d'enseigner.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous faîtes déjà? demanda Santana.

- On continue suivant?

- Je suis persuasion asiatique et mon super pouvoir est d'être la reine de la manipulation, dit Tina.

- Je suis Caméléon blanc et mon super pouvoir est d'imiter qui je veux, continua Sam.

- Douce amère et mon super pouvoir est l'argent, sourit Sugar.

- Je suis Lépreuchaun, mon super pouvoir est de me téléporter d'Irlande jusqu'ici, répliqua Rory.

Je vis Brittany avoir les yeux qui brillaient d'une drôle de lueur.

- Je suis Tigresa, mon super pouvoir est le sarcasme, continua Santana.

- Je suis reine et mon super pouvoir est d'être une vraie peste pour obtenir ce que je veux, dit Quinn.

- Je suis...

- Attends, rassure-moi Artie, tu ne te fais pas passer pour le chef télépathe d'un groupe de mutant hyper connu car le droit à l'image est protégé, le coupa Blaine en voyant notre ami à roulette.

Ce dernier était chauve avec ses fidèles lunettes sur le nez.

- Je suis docteur Y et mon pouvoir est dans mes roues, dit Artie.

- Je suis clef de sol et mon super pouvoir est de guider, continua Finn sous mon sourire.

- Je suis clef de fa et mon super pouvoir est de suivre clef de sol, ajouta Rachel.

- Je suis cerveau humain, conclut Brittany.

Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle avait eu une deuxième tête.

- Bien que la semaine super héro commence, dit monsieur S.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je poste le chapitre une journée en avance ne sachant pas du tout dans quel état je serai ce week end. Surtout que je commence à être malade (Maudis temps). Donc voilà, je souhaite une bonne saint Valentin pour tous les amoureux et les personnes en couple.**

**Attention présence de Lime dans ce chapitre. Non ce n'est pas encore le lemon mais on avance doucement de ce côté-là.**

**Je remercie également les personnes qui prennent le temps de poster un review et je m'excuse des fautes que vous pouvez trouver. Je tente de faire au mieux mais les fautes de frappe arrivent malheureusement et au lieu de dire un mot cela en dit un autre...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

La semaine démarra super bien. Il avait seulement Blaine et ses regards pervers qui me suivaient tout le temps. C'était amusant mais lassant à la longue. Finn et Rachel riaient dans leur coin parlant tous les deux de leur duo. Après tout, ils avaient choisi leur personnage dans ce but.

Monsieur Schue avait décidé de faire à la place du clip un film. Bien sur, nous ne serons pas rémunérés. Cela remplacera la comédie musicale de l'année. Je me rappelais en fin d'année la drôle de lubie du professeur de nous faire le Rocky horror show. Les déguisements étaient affreux et j'avais manqué de faire le docteur travesti. J'étais peut-être gay mais je n'étais pas non plus le genre de personne à vouloir m'habiller en fille.

Même si j'avais essayé une fois pour halloween dernier où je l'ai fêté à la maison mais il y a une barrière entre une soirée privée et un long moment sous les projecteurs devant des adolescents qui se demandent si tu es un garçon ou une fille. Je n'allais pas leur faire honneur de douter de ma sexualité. J'étais un garçon qui aimait les garçons point barre.

Donc cette idée de film me convenait, nous avions chacun un rôle précis. Artie faisait le scénario avec le Coach Bieste et mademoiselle Pillsbury. J'étais assis à ma place en cours et la porte s'ouvrit sur Becky Jackson. Cette dernière me vit et vint devant moi.

- Le coach Sylvester veut te voir dans son bureau, répliqua-t-elle.

Je remis mes lunettes de soleil partant pour découvrir ce que me voulait de nouveau madame Sylvester. J'ouvris la porte de son bureau et je la vis assise dans son fauteuil en cuir.

- Porcelaine gothique, viens t'assoir, dit-elle.

Je m'assis sur une chaise mettant mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête. Je devrais sans doute me recoiffer après.

- Je suis plutôt surprise des derniers événements. J'ai appris que tu sortais avec Blaine Anderson. Joli coup de filet Porcelaine. Je suis plutôt surprise de ce retournement de situation mais je ne t'en veux pas.

J'haussai les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait.

- Vois-tu Porcelaine, ton homosexualité ne m'a jamais dérangé contrairement à ces idiots de l'Ohio à l'esprit étroit. Il fallait bien un jour qu'un garçon vienne te prendre sauvagement par l'arrière pour te remplir de sa semence.

Je la regardai avec une mine légèrement écœurée de comment elle imagine l'acte sexuel entre deux hommes.

- Seulement, mon problème c'est Blaine Anderson. Ce mec n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Si j'avais su l'immondice de ton petit ami, j'aurai fait un casting pour choisir ton petit copain. Au moins, j'étais sur qu'il n'aurait pas de la colle à la place des cheveux.

- Ecoutez madame Sylvester, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez appelé. Est-ce à cause de mon petit ami? osai-je demander.

- Mon doux Porcelaine, sache que depuis ton coming out officiel et depuis que tu m'as gentiment aidé lors d'un moment noir de ma vie, je veille sur toi. Je refuse que tu souffres de la cruauté du monde. Dans un sens tous les deux, on se ressemble.

- Je ne vois pas où. Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur ni de frère, ma mère est morte, il y a des années. J'ai appris à faire avec, mon père est la seule personne qui me reste...

- Exactement c'est sur ce point qu'on se ressemble. Nous avons tous les deux quelqu'un a qui on tient véritablement. Que ressentirais-tu si ton père mourrait?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Si mon père mourrait, je serai entièrement dévasté, j'avais déjà perdu un parent. Je me souvenais que le jour de l'enterrement, mon père et moi, on était allé sur sa tombe. Je pleurais et pour me réconforter, il m'avait tenu la main.

On s'était rapproché. J'avais toujours eu peur que lorsque mon père apprendrait la vérité sur mon orientation sexuel, cette complicité disparaîtrait et que je vivrais sous le regard haineux de mon père. Une personne pouvait me comprendre, c'était Quinn Fabray. Elle aussi avait un parent qui pouvait réagir violemment, son propre père.

Quinn avait un père très catholique, prônant la chasteté et obligeant sa fille à devenir une personne sainte et vierge jusqu'au mariage. La capitaine des cheerleaders avait même créé son club de chasteté pour éviter d'être la seule fille vierge du lycée. Malheureusement, ce club avait disparu à cause de Rachel Berry et de sa grande bouche.

Mais contrairement à Quinn, mon père avait accepté ma sexualité. Quant à elle, elle avait été virée de chez elle car la jeune femme avait décidé de se rebeller. Quinn avait habité chez Finn avant d'aller chez Puck pour finir chez Mercedes. Maintenant, elle vivait avec sa mère qui avait demandé le divorce face à ce père intolérant des pratiques des jeunes de nos jours.

Pour en revenir au Coach Sylvester, je savais qu'elle parlait clairement de sa sœur atteinte de trisomie. L'entraîneuse m'avait raconté son histoire, je m'étais tu sur le sujet triste. J'avais même lu des livres sur cette maladie spéciale. C'était un chromosome en trop durant la méiose, la division cellulaire d'un gamète. C'était une maladie de type génétique car elle touchait les gènes contrairement à une maladie héréditaire qui elle se transmettait de génération en génération.

Le risque problème de cette maladie était l'espérance de vie. Il était plus réduit que celui d'une personne ayant 23 paires de chromosomes.

- Tu peux me comprendre sur ce sujet Porcelaine, dit-elle.

- Sur ce sujet, je vous comprends mais je ne vois pas ce que viens faire Blaine dans cette conversation. Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas le petit ami parfait mais personne ne l'est. J'ai moi-même des défauts. Seulement dans un couple, l'important c'est surement que nos différences car elles nous rendent fortes. Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt vous créer un profil dans un site de rencontre, souris-je. Vous pourrez rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Porcelaine, je ne suis pas le genre de femme à tomber amoureuse dès le premier regard. Toute la niaiserie de la romance ce n'est pas pour moi. Je préfère plutôt me pendre plutôt que d'imaginer des papillons dans mon ventre faire les montagnes russes au point que j'ai envie de vomir mon petit déjeuner protéiné.

- Vous vous êtes pourtant mariée avec vous-même, remarquai-je.

- Car Sue Sylvester n'aime qu'elle et que j'aimais elle ne tromperait Sue Sylvester.

- On a du boulot de ce côté là, soufflai-je. Ecoutez, je vous prie de me laisser gérer ma vie amoureuse en échange, je tente de trouver quelque chose pour les communales des cheerleaders. Je remarque bien qu'en ce moment c'est plutôt compliqué pour vous de trouver un numéro. Vous avez besoin de dépasser les limites.

- Que proposes-tu? demanda madame Sylvester.

- Le Glee club organise une semaine super héro mais je pense que ça va durer un peu plus pour le film que veut tourner Artie. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques idées en tête.

Je souris narquoisement.

- Tu es aussi noir que le personnage que tu incarnes.

- C'est le but. Je parle à monsieur Schuester ce serait bien de tourner ce film dans McKinley. Ne vous en faîtes pas, il sera différent du scandale Rachel Berry.

Je sortis de la pièce et je vis que les élèves étaient déjà sortis de cours. Je devais voir Artie avant de parler à monsieur S. Je remis mes lunettes de soleil et je vis une troupe de filles autour de moi. Elles me fusillaient du regard. Je soupirai me rendant compte qu'elles tenaient chacune un Slushie dans la main. Je pensais qu'elles avaient abandonné l'idée.

Soudain, je sentis une main sur ma taille et je vis Blaine qui lui les foudroyait d'un sublime regard noir, le rendant... Sexy? Je devais vraiment être malade pour trouver Blaine sexy. Ce dernier était vraiment énervé et la preuve était qu'en le voyant les filles étaient aussi pâles qu'un macchabé. Elles partirent décidant de jeter leur Slushie sur une autre personne. Je vis rouge en les voyant s'acharner sur Artie. Le pauvre ne pouvait pas se défendre sur son fauteuil roulant et il se prenait toute la glace pilée sur le corps.

J'allais entre les filles et mon ami.

- Non mais vous n'allez pas bien, espèce d'imbécile aux hormones détraquées! criai-je attirant le regard des personnes sur nous.

- Tu n'as pas à nous parler le gay. On fait ce qu'on veut, répliqua une fille.

Je serrai mon poing, je devais me retenir de les frapper. Artie derrière moi était frigorifié. Rachel et Finn arrivèrent et je leur demandai du regard de s'occuper de notre ami. Clef de sol et fa évacuèrent docteur Y avant qu'il n'attrape une pneumonie. Blaine était dans la foule et je voyais qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une crise. Il n'allait pas intervenir sinon la situation s'envenimerait.

Madame Sue Sylvester apparût.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte rentrant au centre du cercle que je formais avec les filles.

Ces dernières pâlirent dangereusement, elles ne pouvaient pas agir avec un professeur dans le coin. Le Coach foudroya les filles du regard et la sentence tomba, les filles seront collées pour tapage insupportable et pour avoir ameuté le lycée entier. Le dernier était exagéré mais c'était les dires de madame Sylvester.

Le cercle se dissout et Blaine était toujours énervé. Je pris sa main pour l'emmener aux toilettes des hommes le plus proche. Je vérifiai qu'il n'avait personne auparavant et je fis rentrer mon petit ami. En entrant, le poing de Blaine frappa violemment le mur. Je vis de la haine dans le regard de mon copain, j'eus soudain peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Blaine me regarda et sans que je crie garde. Il me plaqua contre le mur m'embrassant sauvagement. Le baiser était rude avec un sentiment d'urgence. Il n'était en rien doux. Je tentais tant bien que mal de répondre mais Blaine dévorait littéralement ma bouche.

- Bl... Blaine, soufflai-je entre deux baisers.

Mon copain se rendit compte de la situation et soupira.

- Je suis désolé mais ces filles si madame Sylvester n'était pas intervenue je ne sais pas si je me serais retenu de leur fracasser le crâne contre les casiers. J'ai besoin de me détendre Kurt et le seul moyen est le sexe.

Je pâlis au dernier mot.

- Ne t'en fais pas, aucune pénétration. Tu nous as trouvé un nouveau placard d'entretien Kurt.

Il sourit perversement avant de me tirer vers une cabine pour nous enfermer à clé dedans. Blaine reprit ma bouche mais de manière plus douce. Ses mains passèrent rapidement sous mon tee-shirt touchant mes tétons. Une souffle plus rapide se fit entendre. Blaine prit les deux entre ses doigts experts les roulants délicatement. Mon copain souffla sur mes lèvres pour m'inciter à faire moins de bruit. Il souleva mon haut me demandant de le tenir. Blaine lâcha un de mes tétons rosés pour l'envelopper de ses lèvres et son autre main continuait de jouer avec l'autre.

La sensation me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps c'était surprenant comme une simple boule pouvait être un endroit érogène et Blaine en profita grandement changeant de temps de temps de téton. Il s'amusait à les torturer et à me mettre à l'épreuve de gémir en réponse à ses gestes.

Finalement, Blaine commençait à s'ennuyer et il embrassa le reste de mon torse. Il défit entre temps mon slim qui était devenu étroit autour de mon membre dur. Sans savoir comment mon bas se retrouva au niveau de mes genoux et Blaine s'attela à retirer rapidement son collant et sa ceinture. Mais son haut me gênait, mon copain dut le comprendre car il l'enleva. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le torse nu de Blaine. Il était plutôt bien foutu.

- Tu aimes la vue? Disons que les heures de boxe sont la cause de ces magnifiques tablettes de chocolat, se vanta Blaine.

- La ferme et embrasse-moi, répliquai-je.

Il me sourit narquoisement et il m'embrassa comme ravi de ma demande. Blaine délaissa mes lèvres et sa main vint se poser sur ma joue la caressant doucement comme s'il avait peur de me briser par ce geste.

Mon corps frissonnait d'un désir ardent. Mes hormones devaient être en plein ébullition car je voulais sentir les mains de mon copain sur tout le corps. Il embrassa mon front avant de s'attaquer à mon cou. Sa main se délogea de ma pommette rosie et brûlante pour aller commencer à taquiner mon membre dur. J'avais l'impression que les lèvres et la main étaient en parfaite symbiose me pompant à deux endroits différents.

Blaine se redressa continuant doucement à caresser ma verge. Il prit ma main pour m'emmener vers la sienne.

- Touche-moi, souffla-t-il.

Je pris son membre délicatement. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me masturber alors le faire à quelqu'un d'autre c'était un grand événement. Je m'appliquai à la tache donnée les soupires de bien-être de Blaine me confortait dans l'idée que je faisais les choses bien. Je décidai d'augmenter le rythme sur sa verge et il en fit de même comme s'il voulait devenir mon miroir. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que sa deuxième main se faufila entre mes jambes pour caresser mes bourses. C'était une sensation étrange et enivrante. Blaine me demanda de le lâcher et je l'écoutais me demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et j'écarquillai les yeux. Il n'allait pas oser le faire. Ma réponse arriva rapidement en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur mon membre devenu sensible. Je gémis et j'apposai rapidement mes mains sur mes lèvres pour masquer ce petit cri honteux. Seulement, Blaine l'avait entendu et il souriait narquoisement. Il prit la base de ma verge avant d'englober le gland entre ses lèvres. Il lécha l'orifice et mon corps trembla d'excitation. Blaine me faisait une fellation. Je pouvais tout voir de ma position. La bouche de mon copain qui allait et venait sur mon membre. Le regard lubrique qu'il m'envoyait. Sa main libre qui se masturbait. Mais le pire était cette langue coquine qui s'amusait à me lécher comme une glace.

Je finis par venir et je remarquai que c'était dans la bouche de Blaine. J'allais lui demander de recracher mais il avala goulument comme si c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'on pouvait donner. Je vis son autre main enduite de liquide blanc transparent. Il avait éjaculé dans sa main.

Blaine se leva rapidement prenant du papier toilette pour se sécher les mains et son sexe où s'écoulait encore un peu de sperme. Il jeta le tout dans la cuvette des toilettes avant de remonter son pantalon et enfiler son haut. J'étais comme hypnotisé par ses mouvements fluides et maîtriser. Je fis de même en prenant le papier toilette pour ensuite fermer mon pantalon. Je commençais à ressentir des sensations à moitié désagréable au niveau de mes tétons. Je me lavais les mains avec Blaine. Aucun de nous ne parlait et c'était dérangeant. Peut-être que finalement, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça.

Mais un sourire pervers me retira cette idée. Il se sécha les mains et revint pour m'embrasser. Le goût de son baiser était différent, surement parce qu'il était mélangé à mon sperme. Je rougis me disant que je goûtais à ma propre semence. Blaine s'éloigna et alla vers la porte.

- Merci pour ce petit moment, dit-il avant de refermer la porte des toilettes.

Je soulevai mon haut pour admirer ma poitrine. Mes tétons avaient rougis et pointé. Blaine s'était drôlement amusé à les torturer et maintenant je ressentais le contre coup des attentions de mon copain. Mon trop plein d'hormone avait diminué et mes tétons me faisaient mal autant que j'aimais cette sensation, je devais être maso pour aimer souffrir ainsi.

Je baissai mon haut pour sortir à la suite des toilettes. Cette fois-là, je ne faisais aucune crise. Je décidai de chercher Rachel pour connaître l'état d'Artie. Le pauvre, il s'était pris des Slushies à ma place. Elles auraient du manger ou boire cette saleté plutôt que de lancer cette glace pilée sur la première personne handicapée qui croisait leur chemin.

Rachel arriva au détour d'un couloir et elle me rejoignit.

- Comment va-t-il? demandai-je.

- Un peu traumatisé mais tout va bien. Nous avons pu réussir à enlever le Slushie, ces garces vont nous le payer, cracha Rachel.

- Non Rachel, aucune violence ne sera tolérée. Il faut être plus intelligent qu'elles et plus subtile. C'est le moment pour la super Glee d'entrer en scène.

Comprenant ce que je voulais elle sortit son téléphone portable pour convoquer tous les membres du Glee club d'urgence.

On se réunit dans la salle de chant et je vis tous mes amis assis devant moi. J'observai tout le monde vêtu de leur tenue de super héro, il manquait seulement Artie et c'était mieux ainsi. Blaine me regardait et je lui glissais un petit clin d'œil. C'était amusant de faire semblant d'être un couple, même si à force, je me demandais si on faisait vraiment semblant.

Puck fut le premier à remarquer l'absence d'Artie. Les deux garçons étaient devenus amis après l'arrestation du premier.

- Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'Artie a été victime d'une attaque de Slushie, dis-je. La raison est que des filles voulaient me jeter cette boisson du diable mais Nightbird est intervenu. Les filles ont donc décidé de déverser le contenu sur Artie. Le Coach Sylvester les a collé mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel acte impuni. C'est le devoir des super héros ou des justiciers... Enfin comme vous voulez. Nous devons faire régner la justice dans les couloirs de McKinley et je voulais au début en parler à Artie pour son film.

- Comment ça? s'étonna Santana.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur les super héros au début ils étaient des personnes comme nous, des loosers. Puis un jour, leur vie bascule et ils deviennent populaire, héroïque. On ne parle pas des mutants ou ce genre de bêtises car eux ils sont nés ainsi. Je parle par exemple de Spiderman avant il était Peter Parker, meilleur ami de Harry Osborn, un héritier friqué. Puis Peter est mordu par une araignée génétiquement modifié et il devient le super héro que tout le monde connaît, expliquai-je. On est comme ces supers héros. Sauf qu'on n'a pas de super pouvoir impressionnant.

- Si on en a un, dit Sam se levant pour venir vers moi. Notre amitié est le meilleur des pouvoirs. Nous serons comme les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D, ils n'ont pas de super pouvoir mais cela ne les dérange pas pour sauver le monde de potentiel objet extraterrestre. Nous sommes les agents du G.L.E.E.

- Le nom n'est pas très recherché, remarqua Finn.

- Oui mais cela nous convient parfaitement car nous ne sommes pas trop démonstratif...

Tout le monde regarda Rachel avant de rire sur sa phrase. L'hôpital se foutait clairement de la charité. Rachel? Une personne discrète? C'était comme si on disait que la Terre ne tournait pas autour du soleil et encore mon exemple était un peu faux car on avait cru à une vieille époque que le soleil tournait autour de la Terre.

Mon idée fut votée à l'unanime. Il n'avait aucune star vedette pour le plus grand malheur de Rachel. Pour la vengeance d'Artie, elle devra attendre un peu. Nous avions décidé de parler du projet "Les agents du G.L.E.E" et notre ami avait également accepté mais on le prévint qu'il sera également devant la caméra. Il ne restait plus que monsieur Schuester. En apprenant notre idée de film, il était plutôt ravi d'apprendre que nous étions tous d'accord et il ne put que suivre le mouvement.

Le soir, je voulais chanter une chanson pour le Glee club. Je cherchais dans la bibliothèque et dans un magasin de musique la chanson à chanter. Je voulais que la chanson reste dans le thème de la semaine. Puis vint la lumière, nous étions un peu dans la théâtralité, une chanson de Lady Gaga sera parfaite. Je savais déjà laquelle choisir.

Tout le monde se réunit vêtu de son costume. Monsieur S nous demanda si nous avions des chansons et avant que Rachel ne fasse son show. Je mettais lever faisant comme toujours claquer mes talons sur le sol.

- Je veux bien commencer monsieur S, répondis-je. Cette semaine appartient en quelque sorte à la théâtralité. J'ai donc décidé de rendre hommage à la reine dans ce domaine, Lady Gaga.

Je donnais ma partition aux musiciens. Je commençai à parler.

_Don't call me Gaga_

_I've never seen one like that before_

_Don't look at me like that_

_You amaze me_

Je me mis à chanter.

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

_(You little monster)_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out_

_(You amaze me)_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

Sans savoir pourquoi les paroles me faisaient penser à Blaine. Les filles semblaient entièrement enthousiaste de mon choix de chanson.

_Look at him, look at me,_

_That boy is bad, and honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah, before_

Plus, les paroles avançaient plus j'avais l'impression que mes dires allaient vers mon copain. Les images de notre aventure dans le local d'entretien et dans la cabine des toilettes m'enivraient. Son regard sur moi, ses mains qui touchaient chaque partiel de mon corps nu, ses lèvres qui me torturaient volontairement.

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster_

Je ressentais de nouveau une envie de prendre Blaine pour qu'il essaie d'éteindre le feu qu'il a forgé en moi.

_He ate my heart_

_**(I love that girl)**_

_He ate my heart_

_**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**_

_He ate my heart_

_**(I love that girl)**_

_He ate my heart_

_**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**_

Je fis le signe du coeur et les filles chantaient la partie habituellement chanter par un homme.

_He licked his lips, said to me_

_Girl, you look good enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said, "Boy, now get your paws right off me"_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

Je tentais de refreiner les images qui me prenaient mais en voyant le regard lubrique de Blaine c'était impossible. Je voulais rester concentrer sur la chanson seulement mon copain se leva pour venir prendre ma taille.

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster_

Il se colla à moi et je sentis un début d'érection contre mes fesses. Je passai mes mains sur sa nuque, les filles nous rejoignirent sur la "piste". Je me retournais posant mon index sur son torse.

_He ate my heart_

_**(I love that girl)**_

_He ate my heart_

_**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**_

_He ate my heart_

_**(I love that girl)**_

_He ate my heart_

_**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**_

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

Je m'éloignai de Blaine lui renvoyant un regard assez lubrique qu'il semblait apprécié. Ce n'était plus Kurt Hummel, le timide et vierge, qui parlait mais Dark ma deuxième personnalité. Celle dont je rêvais d'être, une personne plus confiante qui n'avait pas peur de dire "Blaine, tu m'excites comme un dingue".

_I wanna just dance but he took me home instead_

_Uh oh, there was a monster in my bed_

_We French kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

Je retirai ma veste en cuir pour la poser sur une chaise avant de revenir sur la piste où les filles se déchaînaient tentant d'entraîner les garçons avec elles.

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain_

_**(I love that girl, wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**_

_He ate my heart_

_**(I love that girl)**_

_He ate my heart_

_**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(He ate my heart )_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(He ate my heart )_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

A la fin de la chanson, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Blaine et sans crier garde. Je l'embrassai passionnément enfournant ma langue dans sa bouche. Monsieur Schue demanda à tout le monde de s'assoir. Je m'installai au côté de Blaine qui était ravi de la petite chanson.

- Bon, pour le film, je propose qu'on le fasse sur plusieurs semaines. Mais, ce sera dans des horaires différents du Glee club. Nous devons nous préparer pour les sélections, dit Monsieur S.

- Est-ce qu'on diffusera ce film? demanda Rachel.

- Si vous voulez à la fin de l'année. Le temps qu'Artie fasse les mises au point.

- Donc nous nous préparions pour les communales et en parallèle nous tournerons le film, résuma Santana. Donc on devra venir vêtu ainsi que les jours de tournage.

- C'est exacte Santana et samedi on clôture la semaine super héro, répondit le professeur.

- Le problème c'est que la semaine prochaine, c'est Halloween, remarquai-je.

- Nous ferons une semaine sur le sujet alors. Et pour avoir un peu d'avance je veux que vous trouvez des chansons qui traitent d'Halloween.

Rachel commença à parler du fait qu'elle connaissait des tonnes de chanson sur le sujet et qu'elle se portait volontaire pour commencer.

Blaine me murmura à l'oreille, une idée de mon futur déguisement qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

Finalement, on s'habitue rapidement aux humeurs perverses de son copain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Désolé pour l'immense retard sur cette fic mais faut dire qu'en ce moment je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire avec le boulot. C'était dur. (Non je ne me plains pas). Et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre d'un parce qu'il est court et de deux je ne suis pas trop fière de ce que j'ai écrit une impression de travail bâclé. Peut-être que c'est à cause de tant d'absence... **

**En tout cas laisser une review pour me le dire s'il n'est pas bien et je change le chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**. **

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le week-end se finit de manière trop rapide pour mon plus grand malheur. Il fallait trouver une chanson pour Halloween, seulement le choix était limité, aucune comédie musicale ne faisait le thème Halloween. J'avais du fouiller discrètement dans les affaires de Finn pour trouver des CD de Nightwish. Je ne savais pas que mon frère écoutait ce genre de musique. C'était un sublime mélange de musique classique et de rock, une composition parfaite pour mes oreilles. Je cherchais une chanson et je finis de m'en trouver une. Il me restait plus que le costume à trouver. Finn voulait se déguiser en Frankenstein, le déguisement lui allait à ravir mais il n'avait pas la chanson. Sur le coup il préférait l'avis de Rachel en guise de répertoire de musique.

Pour trouver mon costume, j'avais décidé de demander de l'aide à Mercedes. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée et c'était une première. Après tout, j'aimais bien m'habiller mais mes vêtements ne font pas peur et pour halloween, je ne crois pas que des paillettes iront avec le thème.

On se retrouva au centre commercial. Mercedes prit mon bras pour me trimballer de magasin en magasin. Je ne trouvais pas mon bonheur, tous les costumes égalaient la garde robe de Rachel Berry et ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Sam a déjà trouvé son costume pour lundi, me dit ma meilleure amie.

- Il en a de la chance. C'est comme Finn et Rachel, eux également, ils en ont trouvé un et en plus ils sont coordonnés comme toujours. Finn veut se déguiser en Frankenstein et Rachel en sa femme. Ils voulaient chanter "This is Halloween" avec le reste du Glee Club.

- Oula pour Sam cela risque d'être compliqué, me confia Mercedes. Il veut se déguiser en guerrier grec et il a trouvé sa chanson "Centuries" de Fall Out Boy.

- Mais il n'a pas le thème d'Halloween, remarquai-je.

- C'est en lien avec son costume et il voulait profiter de son costume pour une fois qu'il peut être à moitié dénuder.

- C'est compréhensible, strip teaser un jour, tu le restes pour toute la vie. N'empêche cela ne m'aide pas à trouver un super costume pour Halloween.

- Tu peux faire comme Sam, ta chanson en lien avec ton costume. Tu as choisi quel chanson?

- "Nemo" de Nightwish. Elle parle un peu d'identité.

- Je ne connais pas vraiment ce groupe. Tu as cherché dans les titres de Finn. On dirait qu'il a converti notre petit Kurt.

- C'est du métal symphonique c'est différent. Et puis la chanson est belle mais j'avoue cela change de Barbra Streisand et Patti Lupone. Mais j'ai besoin d'agrandir mon répertoire et l'année prochaine réussir mon admission à la NYADA.

- Kurt, tu as encore le temps, tenta Mercedes.

- L'année passe vite et cette année si nous allons jusqu'au nationale on ira à New York tu t'en rends compte? New York? C'est une chance inespérée, je pourrais aller voir Broadway de plus près, voir une scène en vrai et nom par l'intermédiaire de ma télévision. Broadway c'est mon rêve Mercedes.

- C'est également celui de Rachel, je sais vous avez dit que vous irez à New York ensemble mais pour l'instant profite. Tu as des bons résultats dans toutes les matières à présent et tu seras un des seuls qui pourra réussir dans ce milieu de la popularité. Que ce soit Broadway ou non. Regarde toi Kurt.

Elle me tourna face à un miroir le plus proche.

- Tu es garçon avec un style incomparable sur cette Terre, tu as toujours de bon goût en matière de vêtements. Le stylisme te va aussi bien que la chanson, tu as une autre voie sous tes pieds qui se rattache également à la célébrité. Tu es une personne fantastique qui a une voix sublime et un look à tomber par terre. Blaine a de la chance de t'avoir en tant que petit ami.

Mercedes me sourit avant de me laisser seul devant le miroir. Les mots de mon amie pénétraient dans ma chair. Elle avait raison sur beaucoup de point sauf que Blaine n'était pas vraiment mon petit ami. Je me regardai dans le miroir qui ne reflétait pourtant que mon reflet. Je me retournai pour voir Mercedes continuait sa traque du costume d'Halloween. J'eus un petit sourire en voyant mon amie investie dans ses recherches puis un costume attira mon attention.

Mon accompagnatrice me vit prendre un sac contenant un costume

- Je pourrai faire des arrangements, je sais exactement ce que je vais faire, dis-je.

Mercedes me sourit et on décida de prendre le costume. J'allais de nouveau passer un week end pour les retouches de mon déguisement. Je reçus de temps en temps des messages de Blaine pour connaître l'identité de mon costume. Je n'avais rien dit à personne même pas à Rachel ou Finn. En voyant le résultat, j'étais heureux de mon costume mais comme tous les lundis, j'avais un entraînement avec Sue Sylvester. J'enfilai ma tenue de Cheerleader.

Comme tous les jours, le coach était intraitable et devenait de plus en plus exigeante. L'équipe avait du louper deux heures de cours pour arriver à satisfaire un minimum Sue Sylvester. Je rentrai dans les vestiaires pour garçon et je vis que Blaine m'attendait contre les casiers.

Il me sourit avant de m'indiquer les douches du regard. Je levai les yeux au ciel comprenant que monsieur Blaine voulait une petite séance sous les douches. Je soupirai avant d'aller vers la douche la plus éloignée pour éviter qu'on nous entende, je retirai mon uniforme pour me retrouver en maillot de bain. J'allumai l'arrivée d'eau et à peine je m'étais retourné que Blaine m'embrassa. Il me plaqua contre la paroi de la douche dévorant mes lèvres. Je voulus le toucher mais ses mains m'emprisonnèrent m'obligeant à subir les assauts de Blaine.

Mon copain me regarda et je fus un certain désir dans ses yeux.

- Je dois me préparer pour le Glee club, soufflai-je. Mon costume met du temps à être mis, soufflai-je ayant un peu de répits.

- Seras-tu sexy dans ton déguisement? Comme lorsque tu te déguisais en Dark. Crois-moi, tu étais pire que bandant.

Je souris avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que Quinn, Santana et Brittany sortent des vestiaires.

- J'aurai aimé profiter d'un peu d'intimité autre que les WC et les locaux d'entretien.

- Mon père part avec Carole samedi et il rentre dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Finn sera soit chez Puck soit avec Rachel.

- Des idées Kurt Hummel?

- Peut-être, souris-je. Allez laisse-moi me laver. On avait dit "pas dans les douches".

Blaine sourit avant de partir vers les casiers. Je posai ma tête contre le mur froid derrière moi. Je regardai le plafond avant d'éteindre au bout d'un moment l'eau. Je partis vers les casiers pour prendre une serviette. J'en vis une sur le banc. Je la pris et soudain un bruit de casier qu'on claquait. Je sursautai et je vis Karofsky dans le vestiaire. Je me couvrais un maximum mon corps avec la serviette.

- Que fais-tu là? demandai-je troublé.

- Je voulais te parler, répliqua-t-il.

- Et bien tu vois en ce moment je ne suis pas apte à la conversation...

- Je veux que tu sortes avec moi, me coupa Dave. Je m'en fous que tu sortes avec Blaine. Je veux que tu sois à moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant les mots de Karofsky. Il n'était pas sérieux tout de même.

- Je peux te donner ce que Blaine lui ne te donne pas, de l'amour. Tu ne vois pas qu'il se moque de toi Kurt? Dès que tu as le dos tourner il s'amuse avec d'autres filles ou mecs. Il ne prend pas votre relation au sérieux. Un jour, je suis sur qu'il te laissera pour un autre mec. Tu es fou amoureux de lui, je le sais. Tu as le regard du type amoureux mais qui dit à tous "non je ne le suis pas". Mais seulement, tu en pinces pour lui et tu ne peux rien contre ça. C'est pour cela que je suis là. Sache que si un jour, tu as besoin ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi.

David sortit des vestiaires. Je m'habillai rapidement et je partis des locaux. Sur le chemin, je croisai Rachel et Mercedes, vêtu normalement. Les deux femmes virent ma tête d'enterrement et vinrent vers moi pour savoir si j'allais bien.

- On peut aller dans l'auditorium? demandai-je. J'ai parlé avec David et il m'a dit que j'étais amoureux de Blaine.

- Où est le mal vous sortez ensemble, sourit Mercedes.

- Mercedes... Kurt fait semblant de sortir avec Blaine, répondit Rachel. Je voulais t'en parler mais...

- Attends, tu fais semblant d'être avec lui et tu es amoureux de Blaine!

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Blaine Anderson.

- Arrête Kurt, tu l'aimes, me contredit Rachel.

Et Elles hochèrent la tête pour me prouver qu'elles pensaient la même chose. Nous arrivions dans notre endroit favori. Je vis comme toujours Brad au piano. Ce dernier en me voyant se mit à jouer et je démarrai rapidement.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've allready won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history _

_Been there_

_Done that_

**(Who do you think you're kidding**

**He's the earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey we can see right through you**

**Boy you can't conceal it**

**We know how you feel **

**And who you're thinking of)**

Je vis Mercedes et Rachel chanter et elles me sourirent chaleureusement.

_No chance _

_No way_

_I won't say it no no_

J'avais l'impression de me battre contre mes amies. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Blaine Anderson ce n'était pas possible.

**(You swoon**

**You sigh**

**Why deny it oh oh)**

_It's too cliche _

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is sreaming "get a grip boy"_

_Unless you dying to cry your heart out_

Je les regardai furieux. Rachel vint vers moi et elle me prit ma main suivit de Mercedes.

**(You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When you gonna own up that you got**

**Got**

**Got it bad)**

Je m'éloignai d'elles. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Blaine Anderson. Pourtant les mots de Dave retentissaient dans ma tête.

_No chance _

_No way_

_I won't say it no no_

Je souris en repensant à nos baisers partager, à nos moments ensembles. Mais non, je ne devais pas m'attacher à lui. Notre situation était seulement temporaire.

**(Give up**

**But give in**

**Check the grin **

**You're in love)**

Je n'étais pas amoureux!

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love _

**(You're doing flips**

**Read our lips**

**You're in love)**

_Your way off base_

_I won't say it _

**(he won't say it)**

_Get off my case _

_I won't say it_

**(Boy don't be proud**

**It's okay you're in love)**

Les filles me donnèrent une photo de Blaine et mon cœur rata un battement en le voyant.

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Rachel et Mercedes me prirent dans leur bras tandis que je regardai la photo de Blaine.

- Kurt, il n'y a aucun mal à tomber amoureux, sourit Mercedes. Je suis même contente pour toi même si c'est Blaine.

- Sache qu'on te soutient à 100%, ajouta Rachel.

- Les filles...

- Non, si c'est pour nous dire que tu n'aimes pas Blaine. Je ne veux pas entendre ta voix. Kurt, tu l'aimes. Ne le nie pas, notre trio était en plus super même si on était les chœurs.

- Rachel a raison. Tu aimes Blaine, c'est pour cela que le club vous a vraiment cru ensemble.

- Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Finn ou Sam...

- Oui mais il y a quelque chose en plus. Blaine est gay cette fois, dit Mercedes.

- Et s'il faisait semblant et qu'il était hétéro.

- Le troisième béguin est toujours le bon, sourit Rachel. Je dis ça je ne dis rien, j'aime Finn, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- On ferait mieux de se préparer avant d'aller au Glee club. Monsieur Schue veut nous voir en tenue avant de commencer la semaine Halloween, dis-je pour détourner la conversation et fuir de l'auditorium.

Dans le couloir, je vis Blaine vêtu d'un débardeur blanc avec une serviette blanche autour de la nuque ainsi que des gants de boxe. Son haut moulait son torse à la perfection, en le voyant mon cœur rata un autre battement. Il était accompagné de Sam vêtu comme un gladiateur sexy. Mais mon regard revint vers Blaine. Au loin, Dave me fit le signe du cœur me montrant mon copain.

Putain de merde, j'étais vraiment amoureux de Blaine arrogant égocentrique Anderson. J'étais fichu.


End file.
